Turning points
by Reyaa
Summary: Demyx, Sora and Roxas are brothers that are living together. They lead simple lives and try hard to keep that simpleness afloat. They do bump into some interesting people that may complicate one or two things though. Demyx-Zexion, Sora-Riku, Roxas-Axel
1. Sleeping so tight

**A/N Sleeping so tight - Sleeping Beauty inspired - Demyx and Zexion.** When I say that it is sleeping beauty inspired, I mean really very lightly.

This is the first chapter of three. Demyx and Zexion open this story, I really love those two. Sora and Riku will be second and Roxas and Axel will be the finale. There is a continuum now as well, "Turning Points 2" you can find it on my profile. It tells Cloud and Leon's + Hayner and Seifer's stories :) Please read, review and enjoy!

**

* * *

Demyx**

The loud ringing noise coming from my nightstand was starting to tick me off something severe. And it was so unfair that it had been doing this every single morning for the past six years. And I mean every single morning. Even when I was sick, even when it was my day off work. There was always someone who needed to go to school. Well not anymore. But it had been replaced with them needing to go to work. And because I was probably the nicest brother on the entire planet, I didn't simply tell them to go to hell and listen to their own nagging cellphones in the bright early morning.

No, they'd done their job well.

Sure the puppy dog eyed gooey looks had done the trick. But it had probably resulted to this routine because if I didn't wake them up, it wasn't them that got in trouble for being late. It was me. I now got up every morning not only for myself, but also for my two little brothers. Because they simply could not wake up by themselves. Or they just liked to annoy the hell out me. I'd never know for certain.

Sighing dramatically, I threw my feet over the side of my bed and shakily stood onto my sleepy legs. Eyes still droopy, hair probably a disaster, I scratched my tummy as I yawned and then stretched. Shaking of the last of my sleep, I eyed the curtained window before me.

_'Give me chirping birds, shining sunshine and colorful flowers please...'_

Praying hard, I pulled the curtains to their respective sides, and looked through the window. No birds, no flowers. And sunshine? It's a myth. Looking up at the grey sky, I scowled._ Fuck you very much. _

Turning back around, I scanned my room and almost smiled when I located my pants. My knees were cold. Pants make me happy. Pulling them on not too gracefully, and fearing for my neck just a second, I managed to get them on without falling over my own feet anyway.

Not caring about a shirt just yet, I reached for the ear plugs on my night stand and popped them in before I threw my door open and didn't bother to close it as I made my way through the second floor hallway.

Our house wasn't very big. There were two bedrooms on the second floor and on the first floor there was a bathroom, with a toilet, a kitchen and a small living room that also served as dinning area. As I am the oldest, I deemed it fair that I got my own room. I did make their screaming in protest a little more bearable when I said I'd take the small one, so they could share the big one. Of course I didn't tell them that both bedrooms are exactly the same size, just that the one shaped in length rather then width _seemed_ larger. It had been nice when they'd still been gullible. Wasn't the case anymore.

Hitching up my pants, I reminded myself to ask one of them for a belt as I rammed my fist onto their bedroom door. This wouldn't work. It's why their cellphones as method for them to wake up didn't work either. They could simply shut it off, roll over and keep on sleeping. If I wanted my loud knocking to work, I'd have to keep on ramming my fist into the wood of their door for the following ten minutes. And that was just too tiring. No, this gesture was simply a warning. A warning that said: _If I were you, I'd wake up now, because what comes next, is so unpleasant._

The stairs led straight into the living space. Two doors placed symmetrically on either side of me. The one on my left leading to the bathroom. Which was going to be my first stop. And then the door on my right led to the kitchen. Second stop.

Passing the television stand on my way to the bathroom, I hit the power button, then grabbed the remote as I stepped inside the bathroom. Leaving the door ajar, I took a leak as I fumbled with the remote a little to find the right button. Once I'd located it, I simply pressed my finger down onto it, not bothering to press bit by bit. Once the info channel was chattering away with the troubles in the world at its loudest, I threw the remote though the bathroom door, making it land onto the couch as I zipped up my jeans.

The person who invented ear plugs, is my god.

I yelped as I tripped over a bag placed stupidly in front of the kitchen door. Grimacing in frustration, I kicked the bag out of my way, hoping it would trip the owner in return once they set foot on the first floor.

Seriously, you'd think that at age twenty, they would realize that bags aren't supposed to go in front of doors. Idiots. Especially the kitchen. Kitchen is sacred ground, you don't deny someone their passage to that marvelous place. Or in this case, make the passage more difficult. Which is actually more evil, considering you can actually reach your destination, just not in one piece.

I want to say that they probably didn't do it on purpose. But I couldn't be sure of it.

Shrugging at my thoughts, I entered the kitchen, leaving the door open because unlike them, I did not take pleasure out of the fact that they'd probably be too drowsy to realize the door was open or closed.

The effect would be having one of them whine all day about a headache just because the banged their head against it. Then they'd blame me for a lack of attention.

Actually, that's a lie. I would take pleasure out of it. I'm their older brother, it's expected of me to take pleasure out of that shit, and I would. Just that the 'older' part in the 'older brother' title is supposed to make me the wiser and the more responsible one.

Whoever came up with that fact, is not my god.

Tearing the package off of the bread, I grabbed three slices and popped them into the toaster. My eye twitched a little as I tried making the coffee-maker work. Our coffee-maker was a whiny little bitch. Mind of its own. You had to treat her real gentle in order for her to grant you the morning elixir. We could just buy a new one, but there's that thing that bothered all three of us so royally. Money. We didn't have much of it. And well. We are boys. We preferred spending the extra money on DVD's rather then a new coffee maker. Or maybe girls do that too? Doesn't matter truly, gentle hands and she worked like a charm.

Once I'd gotten her started, I pulled three mugs off the clean side of the sink. And pouted at the dirty dishes still in the sink. I hung my head.

"Why must you make my life so difficult. Dishes aren't that annoying to do," I half sobbed.

My eyes narrowed as I heard faint amused chuckles through the safety of my ear plugs. Scowling, I dumped the clean mugs onto the small kitchen table in the middle where my two brat baby brothers were sitting, lazily staring back at me. Sora mimed for me to pull the plugs out, and Roxas yawned.

Tucking the plugs into my jeans pockets (the info channel long since turned off), I walked around the small table to grab the toast. I wasn't surprised or startled when I felt two hands fiddling with my pants edge. Lifting my arms over my head to give Roxas some space, I turned as he huddled along with me, still toying with my waistband.

I placed the toast onto the table, and then turned to get the butter. Sora was pouring the coffee, and Roxas tightened the belt -he'd known to give me before I'd even asked- around my waist. I swear, I think my eyes bulged slightly when the little fucker tightened the belt too tightly, on purpose as a satisfied grin crept onto his lips.

"There you go." I rolled my eyes at him, and pushed the butter into his hands so I could loosen the belt slightly.

I sat down with them around the small table, and we sipped our coffee and nibbled on our toast in silence, as we all dreamily stared off, kicking the last remnants of slumber.

Once we deemed ourselves to be properly awake, we started cleaning up our mess and I remembered I needed to find a shirt.

"Heads!" Sora shouted.

I didn't even look over my shoulder to see what they were up too. We did this every day. Because our working hours were so similar and close to one another, it was kind of annoying that we only had one bathroom. So we flipped a coin. Or they did anyway. I just took my showers in the evening. But they both enjoyed showering in the morning, so by flipping the coin they left it up with the faith to decide who was taking the morning shower. And who was taking the evening shower.

I was nearly shoved into the couch when Sora happily skipped through the living area to get into the bathroom. Roxas, grumbling under his breathe, made his way upstairs, stamping his feet.

Ignoring all of this, I pulled on a shirt that lay neatly folded in a laundry basket on the low coffee table between the couch and television set. They flipped coins on laundry matters as well. But I could tell it had been Roxas who'd done this batch, since the folding was done neatly. Actually when Sora was in charge of the laundry, there was no folding done whatsoever.

After having tugged on my shoes, I sat back lazily on the couch, flipping through the channels to land on MTV. I stared at a dancing Britney Spears on the screen as Roxas made his way downstairs with his palms facing upwards. He sat down on the arm of the couch, then pushed his hands in one quick motion through my hair to have the mohawk standing up as it should, instead of laying flattened on top of my head. Leaning over, I grabbed a towel and tossed it his way so he could rub the last remnants of gel off his hands. Once that done, he plopped down beside me, and we both stared at a dancing Britney Spears, waiting patiently for Sora to be ready to go.

My eye twitched every time I saw Sora after he'd taken a shower. It was just weird to not see the bouncy spikes. His brown hair was sticking to his face as he re-appeared in the living area, sitting down between my legs as he tossed a hair brush my way.

Still staring at Britney, I moved my butt closer to the edge of the couch, then pulled Sora head back and started brushing the knots out of his hair. Yes. He should be able to do this himself. And he could. But the knots in his hair hurt him when he brushed them out, and he preferred someone else make him go through it, then having himself make him go through it.

Roxas was the only one who didn't need help with the hair. His hair just stood in it's disarray spikes all the time. After having slept and after having taken showers. I didn't need help with mine either, I just forgot sometimes that a flat mohawk just didn't look pretty. Roxas didn't.

Pulling the brush through the brunette's hair, we all stared at the screen as there was a constant 'ouch, ouch, ouch' coming from Sora with each pull I made. His head bobbing back and forth, truly not helping me out as he didn't keep his head steady.

Wrinkling my nose, I detached my eyes from the screen and smacked Sora over the back of his head with the brush, silently telling him to cut it out. He threw a toothy grin over his shoulder, but did indeed cut it out once I returned to brushing his mess of hair. After a moment, I lifted my hands, and Roxas used the towel I'd given him earlier to rub it furiously over the brunette's head, drying the last bits of water remaining in his locks. I smiled as the spikes were back.

Flipping the tv off, I jumped up on my feet, and the other two followed. Grabbing each of our bags we made our way out of the house. Roxas locked up. Sora flipped through the post as he got into the back of the car I was now taking the driver seat in.

"Rent," Sora muttered.

All three of us grimaced. We could pay it, that wasn't the problem. It's just that anything related to money tended to make us cringe. We were alright though. Sure we didn't have a mansion, our jobs weren't glamorous, but we were good.

I dropped Sora off first, as he worked at a pizza place closest to our home. We lived in Traverse Town, and Sora worked in Traverse Town. He worked as a delivery boy. I worked in Hollow Bastion, which is why I was the one who had the car since my job furthest. Roxas was next to be dropped off. He worked in Twilight Town, which was right in between Traverse Town and Hollow Bastion. He worked for a cleaning company.

I exhaled heavily as I saw the hospital, driving my way beneath it to park in the reserved area for the people that worked in the hospital. Car locked, I took the stairs, giving everyone I knew a cheery good morning as I made my way to the locker room.

Changing into my uniform, simple pants and long sleeved shirt that were the most disastrous color green, I then took my trolly and made my way through the hospital to start my first round. I wasn't a doctor, not at all. Not even a nurse really. I just brought patients their food, and I changed the occasional bag here and there.

If a doctor needed to give bad news to someone and they had a kid that needed distraction, they called me. If one of my co-workers needed coffee, I would get it. If a high on drugs patient was talking to much to a busy surgeon or nurse, they told me to bring the rambling patient back to their bedroom. It wasn't too bad. I didn't really mind.

And if my thoughts turned slightly to the down side, I just needed to remind myself that my brothers were working jobs just as royally suckfull. That none of us had degrees. That we would never work splendid jobs. But that if we kept up with this and sucked it up, it was to pay the rent for the small yet cozy home we had. And the food on our plates. And the occasional DVD we absolutely needed to watch. Which then would remind me of the fun evenings we spend together, the many laughter with and without friends. And that would make everything fine again. We were comfortable truly, and happy.

Bringing my attention back to the now, I smiled down at the little lady in her hospital bed.

"Demyx, dear. I was frightened I wouldn't see you today," She said in her soft and frail voice.

"I'm never late. Why would you be frightened," I joked lightly.

Mrs. Baker was very old. And it saddened me a little to know she'd probably leave us soon. She'd been in and out of the hospital over the past three years. But as I knew it, she knew she'd probably not go back to her retirement apartment. And even though she was a little frightened from time to time. She seemed to accept it.

Placing the tray with her breakfast on small table fixed to her bed, I rotated it so it hung over her knees before her. She smiled happily back up at me after have scanned through the items on her tray.

"You sneaked me some more jello!" She shouted happily.

I nodded with a big grin on my face. "I sure did Ma'am. Anything for the love of my life."

She shushed me with a flippant wave of the hand, telling me to cut out that nonsense. But if I repeated that little comment every day, it was because I knew it made her happy.

"Alright, well I'm off," I said as I placed the next tray at the top of my trolly.

"Yes of course! You must save others.' She said confidently as she dipped her spoon into the jello. I smiled sadly.

"Not saving anyone Ma'am, that'd be the doctor's job," I murmured. She scoffed.

"He's not the one who sneaks me extra jello. You did. If not saving, you do make people's day."

She gave me a brilliant smile, one so contagious, I couldn't help but grin happily back at her. Giving her a salute, I made my way out of the room, and continued my routine. Which included more people like Mrs. Baker. Some grumpier then the others. Some happy, some high on a good dosage of drugs. Old people, middle aged people, young people, children. I liked to end my routine with the children because they had the least worry in their eyes. They found good when they felt like seeking it out.

Having brought all these people their breakfast, I could switch to the next part of my routine. Which was changing baggies and sponge baths. But before that, I truly needed a break. Which was also part of my routine. The best part of my routine.

Since my break only lasted about ten minutes, I couldn't change out of my uniform beforehand. I'd never really cared before, until that one morning that I entered the coffee shop across the street from the hospital. A new barista had filled in the spot vacated by Sora, because Sora could never really hold a job. That was alright though, by some sort of miracle he always found new jobs thirty minutes after having been fired from the previous.

I'd never been happier that he'd gotten fired from that particular job.

Crossing the street, trying not to get run over, I made my way into the small coffee shop, and stood in line so I could place my order. Ok so maybe not the happiest. I mean, the new Barista was seriously gorgeous, cute and adorable.

Unfortunately he had this permanent scowl engraved upon his facial features that nobody had been able to remove as of yet. He didn't speak much either, and aside from the polite 'Hello' and 'Goodbye', he didn't say much more to me.

I'd tried making conversation a couple of months back, but he'd stared rather numbly back at me, silently asking me what the hell I was doing making conversation with him. Since I scare easy, I didn't try again. Instead I continued my ten minute coffee break routine. And instead of having a quick chat with my baby brother. I soaked in the beauty that is the new Barista. While damning the god awful green color of my uniform to hell and back. It really was unflattering.

As it was my turn to place my order, I stepped forward to the edge of the counter the Barista boy was standing behind.

"Hello, may I take your order?" I wanted that voice close to my ear, whispering sweet nothings there.

Basking in the softness of it while trailing my fingers of his skin that looked so very soft.

"One large coffee to go please," I answered instead of telling him what I truly wanted.

As he typed in my order in the keyboard before him, I discretely let my eyes look over him.

I wanted to ask him if he dyed his hair. The blue tint to the nearly silver was so unnatural, it made me wonder. I wanted to brush the lock of hair hiding one of his eyes out of his face so I could see if that one eye was just as bottomlessly blue as the one that he did show. I wanted to try and make those lips formed in a thin line, quirk upwards, try and make him smile.

I smiled a little as I read his name off his name tag. _Zexion_. Strange name, really. But then Demyx wasn't unoriginal either. You sometimes had to wonder what the parents were on when they searched baby names.

I blinked, startled, as he placed the large coffee I'd ordered before me quiet suddenly. Popping my eyes back up to his, I smiled just a little as I closed my hand around the carton cup. He didn't smile back.

At least he didn't arch his eyebrow at me anymore. That had been a little hurtful. Because that gesture screamed _'What do you want?'. _Oh I want so many things Zexion..You'd run away screaming, Pack your bags and leave town. You'd never come back and my routine would be officially ruined.

I have a thing for the dramatic.

Giving him a nod, I knew he wouldn't return, I turned around and left the coffee shop with my carton cup of coffee, that wasn't really any good actually. Drinking it anyway, I made my way back to the hospital, dumping the empty carton into the nearest trash can so I could pick up where I left off.

And that is how my days went. That ten minute coffee break was the highlight of my day. Afterwards I'd continue my shift, have a lunch break about three hours later, and then I'd continue working until seven in the evening.

I'd pick up Roxas on the way, and then he'd take his shower while I started dinner. When I'd start setting the table, Roxas would take the car and pick up Sora, who finished later then us as he'd picked up the evening shift as well. We needed a new car. Roxas was working on getting a promotion, while I tried to sweet talk my boss into giving me more money.

Sora had simply asked for more hours. So he ended work about two hours later then us. He did have a longer break in the afternoon, which was the only reason I'd allowed him to take that extra shift. Not that he needed my permission, but I wasn't going to let him overwork himself.

Once the two got home, we'd eat dinner, chat a little, watch some tv. Then we'd all just go to bed, because the next day we'd have to get up bright and early again.

**

* * *

**

Zombie like state, I reached for my cellphone on the nightstand, turning the alarm off as I dragged myself out of bed. I prayed for sunshine, there wasn't any sunshine. I rammed my brothers' their door in warning, they still didn't listen to the warning. I tucked the ear plugs into my ears, took a leak and turned on the info channel at it's highest. I checked for stray bags placed before the kitchen door, there weren't any, which made me smile.

Toast, a string of curse words at the coffee maker, Roxas stealing his belt back which had me hitching up my jeans very five seconds. The dishes had been done this time around, since it had been my turn to do them the night before. We ate in silence as we woke up on our own rhythm.

They flipped a coin, Roxas won. I pulled on a shirt, then flipped through the channels to find MTV. No Britney Spears this morning. Sora dumped some gel in my hair, returning my mohawk to it's full glory as he plopped down beside me. Roxas didn't need me to brush his hair, so we slowly got our things together and made our way out of the house to get in the car. Sora was the one to lock up this time around, and Roxas happily announced there was no mail.

I deposited Sora first, Roxas next. Parked in the hospitals parking lot, went to the lockers and changed into my horrific uniform. A small chat with Mrs. Baker, a round of hide and seek with the kids who were staying at the end of the hall. The doctor, my boss, who told me he wanted to speak to me at the end of the day, saying he had a solution for me to earn some extra money. This was good news. And that good news had me smiling happily as I made my way across the street to go get my ten minute break coffee. I liked the familiar little ring the bell made as I entered the coffee shop, and I dutifully stood in line to wait patiently so I could place my order.

As the line shortened, and the counter became visible, I frowned. That wasn't Zexion. Sure they sported the same 'doom the world' look, but this was a blond girl. Frowning still, I made my way to the counter, receiving a not too joyful hello from the new Barista. Before she could ask me what I wanted, I cut her off.

"Where is Zexion?" I asked.

The girl who's name tag read Larxene arched an eyebrow much like Zexion had that first time I'd smiled at him. It didn't scare me away this time though.

"I have no idea who you are talking about," The girl informed.

My shoulder sagged a little in disappointment, and I rattled off my order at her in a soft murmur.

My head ducked down, I saw the girl give me a quizzical look. Placing the top on my carton cup, she handed me my order and money change. But before I could take off, she held onto my hand.

"I'm working here today because the owner of this place is a friend mine, so I'm doing him a favor. The guy who's shoes I'm filling got in an accident," She answered my first question.

My eyebrows shot up, disappearing into my hairline. "Is he alright?" I asked, worry evident in my voice. Larxene shrugged.

"I don't know, and I don't really care," She announced.

I wrinkled my nose at her reply, making her smirk as she shoed me away so she could take care of her next customer.

Letting her shoe me away without much effort, I made my way numbly back to the hospital. I threw my carton cup into the trash can, not having drunk the dark liquid at all. If Zexion worked in this area, it was probably because he lived close by. Which meant that if he got in an accident, he'd probably be admitted into the hospital I worked at. Which meant, I could actually find out what had happened to him, and see if he was alright. He better be alright. Now I just had to sweet talk the girl behind the main desk into letting me know wether or not Zexion was in this hospital.

I worked on the third floor of the hospital, which was recovering patients and well... patients on their death beds. The second floor contained critical cases and patients that were being prepped for surgery. The first floor was the main floor, Welcoming desk, gift shop, cafeteria and doctor's offices. Also the locker room and nurses station. The floor level with the underground parking lot were the emergency rooms.

Taking the first flight of stairs, I calmly walked up to the welcoming desk, giving the girl working behind it my most charming smile. The girl frowned at first, then narrowed her eyes on me.

"What do you want Demyx?" Oh, I guess sweet talking wasn't going to work.

"Well hello to you too, Sugar. What has gotten you so rude this fine morning?" I grinned down at her as I leaned onto the counter.

Puckering my lips outwards, she rolled her eyes but then smiled a little as she leaned over to let me peck her cheek.

"Sorry. Long night. I worked Namine's night shift, since she couldn't make it. I'm running on coffee and sugar right now." I hopped onto the counter, nodding her way.

"I see. I wanted to ask you for a favor, but I guess I shouldn't in your state." The girl grinned, shrugging.

"You can always try me. Oh and if you promise me you'll get Sora to call me whenever he's got some time off, you might just convince me that easily to grant you a favor a la Kairi." She fluttered her eyelashes playfully, before returning her attention to the keyboard, typing away whatever file she'd been working on before my appearance.

Kairi is a friend of the family, much like Namine. I'd met both through work. And after a very drunk christmas party at work a couple of years back, I'd brought them back home to my brothers' and my place, so they could crash safely there without having to drive.

I had been drunk too, but I had been able to call Roxas to come pick us up. Kairi and Sora had hit it off instantly, they were about the same age, a couple of months difference. They were the best of friends now. Namine was closer to Roxas than Sora. But overall, we got along great.

I nodded in her direction.

"Sure, I can make that happen. He isn't ignoring or avoiding you though, I hope you know. He just started a new shift at work, so he's a bit busy. But I'll have him call," I assured her.

Kairi gave me a smile, then tapped a few more buttons onto her keyboard, before she spun on her chair on wheels to face me.

"So, what can I do for you?" She asked.

Kairi and Namine knew I had a crush on the Barista Boy working across the hospital. My brothers didn't. It's not that I didn't trust them with the information, they would never rat me out. But I knew they wouldn't get why I didn't just talk to the guy. Which honestly, I didn't know the answer to myself. I didn't seem to be able to convince myself to just do it anyway though. Kairi and Namine knew though.

"I went for my ten minute coffee break, and Zexion wasn't there. Which was surprising enough for me to ask the new Barista where Zexion was. She said he got in an accident. She didn't say more then that. I know that asking you to check if he's in the hospital is against the rules, since you aren't allowed to give away patient information... but Kai, you know how I feel about him. I just want to know if he's alright," I murmured, the worry that had settled in my stomach for him, bursting slightly, making me shiver and tremble a little.

Kairi didn't say a word, simply spun he chair back to her computer, and started tapping away, quick as lighting to find me the information I needed. I sighed in utter relieve, kissing the top of her head with a muttered thanks. A ghost of a smile shadowed her lips as her concentration staid on the computer. Tapping the last key loudly, she grinned full out and spun back around to face me again.

"Someone that resembles Zexion's description was admitted last night. I'm not sure what for, and I'm a bit too tired to find out. He is in room number 006 on your floor."

I didn't even bother to thank her as I jumped off the counter to run to the stairs. It was all good though, because I could hear her laugh softly at my fast take off.

If I hadn't noticed him yet through my first part of my routine, it's because I started with uneven numbers, picking up with even numbers after my ten minute coffee break. I wished it was Zexion and that it wasn't at the same time. I wished he was there because I wanted to know where he was, and if he was there it would appease the fear of not knowing where he was. But if he was there, in the hospital. Well being in the hospital wasn't a good thing.

Running up the stairs, I made my way onto the third floor, sprinting through the long hallway to make my way to room number 006. As I approached, I slowed down, suddenly nervous. What if he didn't want to see me? Well it's not like he can do anything about it, I work here. And I work on the floor he is currently residing on. I'm going to be the one bringing him breakfast in the morning. _OH I'm going to be the one to bring him breakfast in the morning! _Although I hoped he had nothing serious, I did sort of want it to be severe enough for him to be obliged to stay at the hospital for a little while.

Just long enough to work my way underneath his skin. Long enough to see him smile. But I didn't want him to be in bad shape either. That thought just hurt my heart. I wanted him to be healthy and ok. But then he wouldn't stay in the hospital if he was.

_Shut up Demyx._

Shaking my head, I pursed my lips at the closed door that read '006' before me. I needed an excuse to get inside the room. I couldn't just waltz in and expect him to be ok with me worrying over him. Thinking it over as I stood stupidly in front of a closed door in an empty hallway, I remembered something.

This room was on the list one of the nurses would give me every morning. Breakfast was a given thing that they didn't need to notify me for. But when a new patient was admitted, the nurses would give me a list of things that I needed to do for that patient. And in this case...

Frowning, I walked back down the hall to locate my trolly. Grabbing the note pad on it, I scanned through it to see what the list of things to do was for room number 006.

_Change nutrition IV. Clean needle._ No breakfast?

_Sponge bath._ I squawked.

_Change Catheter._ I frowned.

If that was necessary it meant he couldn't move. Or wasn't allowed too anyway. Well I had my excuse now. Work.

Dropping the note pad back on the trolly, I walked back to the room. Without hesitating this time around, I opened the door, keeping my eyes cast down. Why was I so afraid? Because for some reason he never seemed happy to see me. This was ridiculous. I worked here. It wasn't my fault I was assigned to changing certain things he was hooked up too.

Lifting my eyes off the ground, I let them travel their way up the bed, locking them on the boy tucked beneath the covers, head propped up high on a pillow. His hair was brushed backwards, but I couldn't see his eyes as he had them closed. One of his arms was wrapped into a cask, and he had numerous scrapes and cuts covering him anywhere his skin would show.

Taking a deep breathe, I shook myself out of my shocked state, walking over to the foot of the bed to grab the clipboard hanging there. I let my eyes scan over the text, taking in what it said. I felt a lump form in my throat, my eyes watering just a little.

He'd been victim of a hit and run. His arm and was broken, his ribs were bruised and the arm that wasn't broken did have a twisted wrist. He also suffered a heavy concussion. Heavy enough to send him straight into a coma.

**

* * *

**

Seeing people in bad shape was part of the job that I did. I was careful with how much I cared, I did more then I probably should allow myself too. Caring too much could lead yourself to becoming an emotional wreck. Although friendly and all smiles, I didn't let the patients situation affect me too much. It was self preservation truly.

But this. I couldn't watch Zexion in a hospital bed and turn on my work eye. I couldn't help but let my personal feelings drown out the rational and self protection in me.

I blinked down at Zexion's still body in the hospital bed, reaching out with my hands to tuck the covers more securely underneath his chin. I wanted to reach out again to brush his hair back in place like it normally was, covering one of his eyes. I'd always wanted to brush it out of his face, but now that it had been properly brushed back, probably by one of the nurses, it just didn't look right. I didn't do it though. It wasn't my place to do so.

After having stared down at him for a couple more minutes, I kicked my brain back in gear, switching into work mode, and then changed what needed to be changed in his room. I cleaned up his cuts professionally, not taking one peak at his body whatsoever. Once I was done, I exited the room and continued with the next rooms that followed my routine.

Once I was done doing everything I needed to do, I made my way to the first floor. Namine had since returned to the welcome desk, having liberated Kairi to go snooze. Namine worked the desk at night, while Kairi worked it at day. I asked the petite blond if the boss was available, and she gave me a quick affirmative as she didn't even look up from whatever she was typing on her keyboard.

Having knocked, I entered when he gave me the green light to do so. Gesturing for me to sit, I complied, sitting opposite of him.

"The only solution I can give you to obtain a raise is if you work more hours, Demyx," He announced, fiddling with some paperwork on his desk. I sighed deeply, letting my head drop back on my shoulders.

"Yeah, and that makes complete sense. I just can't start earlier, since I need to drive my brothers to their jobs. I need to pick them up at the end of the day also. Our routine works rather nicely, you see."

I truly did understand that the only way for me to make more money was to pick up some extra hours. But scheduling all three of our schedules had been hard. And it actually worked rather nicely. The good doctor shoved his paperwork on a random stack somewhere on his desk, then gave me his full attention. He nodded a little at my words.

"Yes, I know this Demyx. I was a friend of your parents, it is how you obtained this job in the first place. You don't know how grateful I am for the way you stepped up and took care of your brothers. But you need the money don't you? Can't Sora walk? His job isn't that far away from where you live. And there's a train station in Traverse Town, isn't there? Can't Roxas take the train to go to Twilight Town, instead of you picking him up after your shift?" I shook my head at him.

"That kind of defeats the purpose of one car, less travel expenses," I muttered. The doctor smiled.

"I know that. But the extra hours you'll pick up will take place after regular working hours. You'll get a break from seven to nine so you can grab some dinner, and you start at nine to continue working until midnight. Night jobs pay more, meaning that with all your wages combined, you'll earn enough money to pay whatever you need to pay, and you'll be able to afford Roxas' travel expenses." I frowned at the guy, not understanding.

"Doc. No offense, but I don't own the title of a nurse because I don't have a degree in that area. The only reason you hired me, is because you knew my parents and you knew I needed a job rather desperately. Now, I'm not complaining, I do everything during the day. Making sure I don't forget anything so I don't have to work late. What could you possibly have me do during night time, when I finished everything during the day?" He reached over for his stack of papers again, fishing out one in particular to push it onto the desk my way. Letting my eyes scan over the text, I blinked.

'Night guard?" I deadpanned. The doctor shrugged.

"What? You just pointed out you don't have a degree as a nurse, yet I trust you to do a lot of the same things as they do. You think I'm wrong for saying I think you can pull off the title of a night guard without degree as well?" Oh he knew I'd bite if he challenged.

"Fine. But, I thought Zach was night guard on the third floor? I'm assuming you want me to be guard on the third floor." The doctor nodded.

"Yeah, that is correct. But his wife's pregnancy isn't going as well as planned. She isn't allowed to move, otherwise the placenta might break. Zach's words, not mine. He didn't elaborate much, he seemed very worried. As neither of them have any family to take care of her, Zach wanted to quit and stay by her side. Ridiculous if you ask me. So basically he is on leave until his baby is born." I nodded.

"Aerith is alright though? Oh and why only till midnight? I thought Zach worked the entire night?"

Locating the little box at the bottom right of the paper, I signed it, making me officially hired as a night guard. The doctor placed the paper back on his stack.

"Yes, she's fine. Just not allowed to move. As for why only until midnight. Well, I can't allow you to work constantly, that just wouldn't be healthy." I coughed in sarcasm at him, making him narrow his eyes on me. He never stopped working.

"Anyway...We found a replacement, but he was only available starting midnight. Yes, normally we would have simply called a different agency and gotten someone else for the job. But you needed more money, so there you have it." I smiled his way in gesture of thanks.

"Thanks Doc. I really appreciate it," I said truthfully, getting up from my chair to go to the locker room and change.

**

* * *

**

I started that same evening, so while driving home and picking up the boys, I explained the situation to them. They seemed happy with the solution, yet a hint of grumbling on both their parts as Sora now had to walk and Roxas now had to take the train. But when I announced the number of my raise, they'd shut their grumpy traps instantly.

I already worked weekends, so basically I didn't have a day off anymore. I did have an afternoon off on saturdays, insisted upon by the Doc. That afternoon was nice, because I could go down to the bar in town and meet up with the guys to jam away a couple of hours before performing a couple of songs for the locals. It wasn't anything major, and I wouldn't come rock star out of it, but I was ok with that. Unfortunately, with the new shift, I wouldn't be able to perform anymore, only practice in the afternoons.

Anyway.

After having explained the train tracks to Roxas, and having shoved some food down our throats, I left them sitting behind the television as I packed my stuff to go back to work. I could continue the routine by simply driving home in between my first and now newly added second shift. But it only left me about thirty minutes to properly sit down and eat something before taking off again. Not really worth it, plus it just made me spend more money on gas.

Driving almost absently back to work, I thought of Zexion. I wondered wether or not people would come visit him. Did he have family that worried about him? If he didn't, did he have friends that worried about him? It wasn't really my business was it? Nope.

Sure I had a crush on the guy, and to be very honest I'd probably fallen hard for the guy without really knowing what he was like. Without really knowing what he did and what he liked and disliked. Apparently my heart didn't seem to care to much about those technicalities.

One thing though, I couldn't allow myself to worry so much over him, because the crush hadn't been mutual. He clearly hadn't been interested, and although he hadn't voiced it, he certainly had made it clear. So it truly wasn't my place to worry over him, because I'm pretty sure he could care less.

**

* * *

**

That's how my routine changed.

The next month and a half I'd get up. Glare at my cellphone, beg for sunshine. Wake my brothers. Eat breakfast with them, and instead of staying silent, we told each other about our days since we couldn't do this in the evening anymore. They'd flip their coin, one of them would take their shower, while the other got dressed and took care of my hair. Sometimes I brushed Sora's hair, sometimes I didn't. I went to work without them in the car. I didn't like the silence that had taken place ever since I didn't drive half of the way with them in it anymore. Sora walked to work, Roxas took the train.

I parked, changed, started my shift. Sneaked some extra jello for Mrs. Baker. Played a bit with the kids. Changed the bags that needed changing, included that of Zexion.

He didn't move, obviously. I didn't say anything to him, just did my job. I got in and out as quickly as possible, then continued my shift in the other rooms. I ate dinner in the cafeteria with Kairi and Namine before started my night shift.

My night shift was simple. I had to sit on a chair in the hallway, making sure nobody disturbed the patients. Not that it ever happened, but I had to keep my eye open for thieves. Either people who stole equipment or drugs. I checked the rooms every so often, checking if none of the patients needed me. It was rather dull, truly. When midnight appeared on my watch, I'd change back into regular clothing and drove back home to fall dead beat onto my bed and snore the night away.

And then I redid all of that over again. Until one morning.

Plopping some pancakes on three plates, I sat down opposite of my brothers. I still strongly believe that my making pancakes that morning changed our lives irrevocably. Later on Sora would laugh at this and Roxas would roll his eyes.

Anyway.

Munching on our pancakes, I told them about the boring details of my night shift. Basically telling nothing special had happened. Sora hadn't much to say either. So we both turned our attention to Roxas, who poked his pancakes with a severe lack of enthusiasm. Frowning, I reached over and poked his cheek. He glared of course.

"What's up Rox?" I asked, just the teensiest bit concerned about the frown on his face.

"Nothing..." He muttered. Sora scoffed.

"My ass. Spit it out." The brunette took the words out of my mouth.

Roxas sighed, leaning back in his chair as he continued to scowl at the ceiling instead of his pancakes.

"Nothing major anyway. It's just that there's this homeless person at the train station. He's..." He wrinkled his nose as he stopped in the middle of his sentence, eying us warily.

"Don't laugh," He warned. I shrugged, and so did Sora.

"He looks funny at me..." Roxas announced, borderline whiney. I snorted, returning my attention to my pancakes.

"Ignore him. Everyone ignores the homeless. You do it too. Just do it with this one as well," Sora suggested, shoving a piece of dripping with sirup pancake into his mouth.

"Graceful," I told the brunette, who gave me a splendid view of what was going on inside of his mouth as he grinned open mouthed back at me. Rolling my eyes, I smacked him over the back of his head.

"It's not that easy guys. I swear. He just looks at me in a way... I dunno it gives me the shivers," Roxas said, accentuating his words with a slight tremble. I frowned a little.

"Well. He doesn't actually talk to you does he? I mean he doesn't bother or approach you right?" I asked.

Roxas shook his head. Worrying my lip, I gave him an apologetic look.

"I can't help you much Roxas. If he actually bothered you with more then a look, I'd call the train station and have him removed. But since he doesn't, I can't do much," I said sincerely. Roxas sighed, but nodded in understanding before he continued with his pancakes.

Pancakes eaten, Sora's hair brushed and a three way glare at the mail received in our mail box, I drove my way to work. Once changed into my ugly uniform, I took my trolly, and entered the small kitchen area where I prepared the breakfast trays. Placing some extra jello on Mrs. Baker's tray, I strode the trolly back into the hallway and made my way into 's bedroom.

'Hiya love of my life!' I announced, walking backwards into the room so I could steer the trolly properly.

I turned around with a frown on my face as I heard a sob. It deepened when my eyes landed on the blond girl that had filled in for Zexion until a new Barista could be hired.

Larxene was sitting on the edge of the bed with a carton box placed neatly onto her lap. Her eyes red rimmed as she stared numbly down at the contents inside that carton box. I felt a pang in my chest, having seen this kind of scene numerous times already, so I already knew what was going on.

Placing the trolly to the side, I slowly made my way over to the blond, placing a hand on her shoulder. The nasty glares she'd thrown my way the day I'd met her at the coffee shop, were far far gone.

Her water filled eyes locked onto me, her bottom lip slightly sticking outwards as she tried to contain the tears and sobs that wanted to escape. I had had no idea she had been Mrs. Baker's grandchild. I knew she had had a grand daughter. Mrs.

Baker had always tried to sweet talk me into asking her out on a date. Which is where I'd remind her I was gay, and which was when Mrs. Baker told me that was all fine and dandy but that I could at least give her grand daughter a test drive. Which is where I'd laughed hysterically, earning me a grin on the little lady's face in return.

Placing my other hand on the blond's other shoulder, I nudged her a little. After a moment of hesitation, she leaned forward, pressing herself against me in form of an awkward hug because of the carton box nestled between us. Letting my fingers stroke their way through her hair, I hushed soft words her way, telling her it was alright to just let go.

She didn't make a scene, neither did she break down in a spectacular fashion. But I knew she had in fact let go as her shoulders shook a little beneath my hand, and my shirt absorbed her tears.

After a couple of minutes, she extracted herself from me, giving me a small smile with a mouthed 'Thank you'. I nodded at her, silently telling her I didn't mind.

"When did she pass?" I asked softly, sitting down beside her on the bed. She clutched the carton box again.

"Early this morning. She's... They are preparing her for the wake. The funeral will take place in three days. You should come, I know she was fond of you."

The clipped tone of her voice told me she needed some time alone. Not one to deny her her moment, I patted her shoulder and stood again.

"I'll ask my boss to give me a couple of hours. Would you rather I simply come by at the wake? Or is it alright if I attend the ceremony in the church?" I had known Mrs. Baker had been religious. Larxene's blinked a little at my question.

"Both, I guess? I... She was all I have left. I was all she had left. There won't be many people. But I know she was fond of you. And... you aren't all bad," She muttered out. I smiled discretely at her words.

"I'll be there for the entire thing," I announced.

I'd have asked, but she'd just give me a cryptic answer in return. She wanted me there, I knew this. She just didn't want to admit it.

"If you need help with preparations, you know where to find me," I added.

She blinked again, before wiping the surprise off her face, giving me a stern look instead.

"I'll think about it." I tried real hard to keep the grin from appearing.

"Alright then. Until then," I said softly, quietly steering my trolly back into the hallway to continue my work routine.

I didn't play with the kids that morning. My head felt heavy, and I couldn't quiet process what was going on all the time. I didn't know wether to feel sad or not. I mean, I was sad that Mrs. Baker was gone, but I'd known it would happen. I was a bit confused as to how I should feel.

After my ten minute coffee break, I'd started with my next routine. I'd already done Zexion's room when Larxene suddenly popped up by my side, walking as quickly as I was. She didn't say hi, didn't even tell me what she wanted. When I stopped in my steps, she'd frowned, gestured for me to continue and had followed me as I did my job.

"I need to call some people, to let them know. I need your help with that. Since you work in a hospital, I'm assuming you know who to call to have the announcement made in the local news paper. I also need to choose an outfit for her. I don't know what to pick. Since you're gay, you're good with fashion."

At this, I stopped in my tracks, turning around to face her with an amused look on my face.

"I can help you with all of that, but you'll need to come here. I got a night shift from nine to midnight where things aren't exactly eventful. Come by at seven, and we'll call the people while I eat dinner. We'll write the text that needs to go in the news paper, along with the text you'll want to read in the church, and pick out her clothes while I'm working my night shift." I paused, pursing my lips at the blond before me.

"My fashion stinks. And I'm not sure how I feel about Mrs. Baker blabbering on about my sexual orientation," I added. Larxene shrugged.

"She told me everything, as I told her everything. Her name was Thea by the way."

I nodded in thanks for her allowing me to use her grandmother's first name. I had known she'd been called Thea, and I don't think Mrs Baker would have minded me using it. But I'd opted for 'love of my life' and 'Ma'am' instead. Larxene pushed a piece of paper with her number on it in my palm, then gave me a stern nod before spinning on her heel to leave the way she had come.

"See you at seven!" She shouted.

Tucking the piece of paper in my pants pocket, I returned my attention to work.

**

* * *

**

Alright, so it may not have been the pancakes who made the major change in my life. I just preferred to highlight it on that part since remembering Mrs Baker's funeral was simply to painful for me. But that had been the real reason things had changed. I'd helped Larxene with the preparations, and she'd come back during my night shift every evening until the funeral.

I'd held her hand throughout the ceremony.

I'd let her cry on my shoulder.

I'd mouthed the words of her text to her as she stood upon that little stage, summing up her life with her grandmother in a mere five minutes.

We'd both been annoyed at the lack of time given, but that was the way things were. We couldn't change this. So we'd managed to gracefully describe Thea Baker's life in five minutes. After the funeral, Larxene had told me to use the phone number she'd given me and then had demanded I give her my number. She was a bit eccentric, but there was no hesitation on my part when she'd asked.

I liked her clean cut personality, it was so different from myself. She told me she'd come by at the bar one of these days, and I told her I'd go with her when she wanted to put flowers on her grandmothers grave.

Once she was gone, and I returned to work, I felt the sadness I hadn't been able to feel over Mrs Baker's death. Larxene, although a very tough and strong person, wouldn't have been able to handle my breaking down. So I hadn't. Now that she wasn't here though...

Oh I wasn't crying, I could do that later, more privately. In the shower or something. Right this instance I was angry. I'd gotten close to Mrs Baker, but I felt like I hadn't given her enough. Not enough of my time, not enough jello, not enough love.

I could have spend that ten minute break chatting with her instead of swooning over a guy that didn't even want to know me. A guy I was currently making decision in his stead for, as he was too coma induced to give me the answers to my questions himself.

I glared at the door carrying the title '006'. Opening the door, I walked in, pushing the trolly to the side as I closed the door behind me. Walking over to his bedside, I changed the nutrition back efficiently, tucked the covers a little more neatly onto him and then quickly passed a soaking sponge over his face. Once that done, I glared down at him.

"You are making my life a living hell and you aren't even aware. That is truly unfair." I muttered.

Squeezing my eyes shut as his still body and closed eyes hurt me. It hurt me because I felt helpless. I wanted to be there for him, but I had no idea if he would want that.

"I don't know what to do Zexion. I feel bad for you because I know nobody is visiting you. But I don't know if that is a choice you made in life, or if that choice has been made for you. If you weren't in a coma right now you'd probably arch an eyebrow at me and say nothing. You're good at that, not saying anything. To be perfectly honest, I'm not weirded out by this one way conversation. Because coma or not, you wouldn't talk back to me. And you know what..." I took a step back, crossing my arms over my chest as I pinned my glare onto him once more. "It pisses me off. It pisses me off something major. I don't like you Zexion. Yeah...I love you...But I don't like you. What could I have possibly done to deserve the silent treatment? Right...you can't answer. Not that you would!" Huffing angrily at the still body on the bed, I lifted my wrist to check the time. Pursing my lips, I sighed.

"Alright well, I have to get back to work. But don't you think I'm done with you yet! I'll be back. Yes that's right. I got an entire night shift to kill, and I'm going to use those hours to make your ears bleed. I will succeed!" I announced firmly, nodding down at him before I turned around, grabbed my trolly and marched out of there to continue with work, again.

**

* * *

**

I didn't return that evening to scold my crush. Larxene joined me for dinner at the cafeteria instead, and had brought a game of cards with her so we could play while I worked my night shift. I didn't want Larxene to think me crazy for being angry at a coma patient, so I simply didn't go into his room.

I deemed my ten minute coffee breaks to short to fully explain to Zexion what I was feeling, so all I did during my day shift was give him a stern hello, no longer ignoring him.

It wasn't until a week later that Larxene couldn't make it to one of my night shifts. She'd gone on a blind date right before her grandmother died, and after a lot of talking and a lot of persuading on my part, I'd convinced her to set up a second date as she'd really liked the guy.

A couple of more nights of card games, and then she'd announced she was ready, and called the guy while she'd been sitting next to me during my night shift. The date had been set up, and thats how I could finally use the time of my night shift to give Zexion a piece of my mind.

Dragging a chair into the room along with me, I placed it beside his bed, and straddled it the wrong way around so I'd be able to prop my chin onto the back of it. I left the door open so that in case any patients woke up, I would notice. Which was truly all they needed me to do during my night shift hours, make sure someone was there if one of the patients woke up. They didn't need me in the hallway for that, since I had a pager of sorts. Informing me if a patient needed me, since the patients could press a button beside their bed.

Placing that pager onto the nightstand beside Zexion's table, I turned my gaze onto him. I let the silence roam the room for a while, before exhaling loudly.

"I'm not mad anymore. I'm sorry for my behavior the last time, It was uncalled for. I do stand by my points though. I just didn't have to be so loud about them." I sighed, tilting my head a little as I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry for saying I didn't like you. To be honest, I don't know if I like you or not because you've never allowed me to get close to you. I don't know you, which is why I don't know if I like you or not. I did tell you the truth when I told you I love you. I really do. I know it's a bit strange, seeing as we never really talked to each other, and that glare you gave me the first day in the coffee house was probably a warning to me. It wasn't love at first sight though. I mean, I was attracted you right on the spot, that's for sure. You're gorgeous, did you know that?" I smiled a little, my eyes still closed.

"Yeah, you really are. I fell in love with you bit by bit as I got to see you every day during my ten minute coffee breaks. The first fuzzy feeling I got in my stomach was when you frowned down at your keyboard after having taken an order from the customer before me. I don't know why you were frowning, but you looked so deep in concentration. Your eyes were so focused, I really like that. Second time was when you pursed your lips at me right before asking me what I wanted to order. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I have to say it. I really really want to kiss your lips. I won't though, don't worry. I wouldn't without your permission of course." I opened my eyes, sneaking a look at him.

"They say people in a coma can hear it when people talk to them. But you wouldn't be able to answer me to confirm that, could you?" I whispered, laying my cheek onto my forearms as I'd propped them up onto the back of the chair.

Sighing quickly, I shook out of the light melancholy that had threatened to settle upon me.

"Anyway, I'm not sure if you know this or not. But my name is Demyx. It's why I was grinning at your name tag when I first saw it, remember that? Probably not. But yeah I was grinning because my name is just as weird as yours. No offense, truly. I like your name, Zexion. But Zexion sort of sounds like Zex, Sex, Sexy, Zexy. And the immature part of me that sometimes overrules all my other sides, finds this funny and giggles. I'd apologize for my immature side, but I don't want too. I have to be responsible all the freaking time, so when the immature side of me is granted a moment to break free, I let it." I sighed in contentment, lifting my head a little.

"Why do I need to be responsible all the freaking time, you ask? Well I will tell you. Look, I know you didn't ask me that question, and I'm sorry if you're not interested. But it's better then listening to the beeping sound of the machinery informing us your heart is still beating, right?" Sitting up a little straighter, I nodded.

"Right. So here is my tale. I have two younger brothers, who aren't truly my brothers. I mean they are, and I consider them as such, but we aren't actually blood related. Our parents adopted us at a young age. I was the first one. We don't know who my birth parents are. I was about seven months old when someone found me in a basket, I know very clich?, in the middle of a supermarket. I was placed in the care of a foster family, who were then granted custody of me as nobody had put up a missing person's alert or anything. They abandoned me as nobody was looking for me. I don't really mind though, I mean sure it sucks, but my adoptive parents were amazing people." I smiled at the memory of them.

"Roxas was adopted second, and Sora third. Roxas' birth father had always been an unknown figure, and his mother died of cancer when he was five years old. Sora was adopted last, or actually he wasn't adopted, just in foster care by our parents. He was eleven when he joined our family. His parents didn't die. Much like Roxas we have no idea where his birth father is, and his mother is in jail for prostitution. She probably got out by now, but Sora got legally emancipated from his mother at the age of sixteen. Both Sora and Roxas are twenty years old, I'm twenty-five."

Taking a little break in my tale, I stood, turned the chair around and sat properly down on top of it. I hesitated for only a moment, but then shrugged and propped my feet onto the edge of his bed.

"I'm pretty sure you would glare at me for doing that, but you can't glare so we'll just pretend you are ok with my putting my feet up onto your bed." Looking up at the ceiling, I inhaled, then exhaled loudly before continuing my story.

"Roughly five years ago, our adoptive parents died in a car accident. They got hit by a drunk driver, on a bridge. The car just fell over the edge. They never made it out alive..." I murmured softly. I could talk about it now, but it still hurt.

"After a lot of fighting and paperwork and a lot of help from the Doc. The Doc is my boss, he gave me the job here in the hospital when our parents died. He was a friend of theirs. Anyway, I was granted custody of Sora and Roxas. They were fifteen at the time, I was twenty. That's where the responsibility kicks in. Taking care of a bunch of fifteen year olds while juggling a full time job to pay rent and food is really hard. I don't regret it, because I wouldn't give them up for any amount of gold in the world. But I did get kicked in the teeth a little when I realized how hard it was to be a parental figure." I frowned, worrying my bottom lip a little.

"I'm not proud of this, but I didn't have much of a choice. I was working day and night, while making sure they did their homework and had lunch during their school breaks. This one time I couldn't make rent, I just didn't make enough money to pay for everything. The car had broken down, and it was the start of a new school year for the boys. Which means books and school supplies. Those are an evil amount of expensive. About a year later, when the boys were sixteen, Roxas found out about my troubles and dropped out of high school without my noticing. It's not that I didn't pay attention because I didn't want to pay attention, it's because I was working too much that I didn't have time to pay attention. Sora followed suite, and they both obtained jobs. Once both their first pay checks came in, they came to me with huge grins on their faces. Revealing to me that they had dropped out of school, giving me the money without hesitation." Yeah, that had been the hardest decision I had ever had to make.

Hugging my arms around myself, I pressed my eyes closed.

"I could have told them to go back to school. I could have picked up a third shift. But I was so tired. I couldn't take more..I was breaking down. So...I let them drop out of high school. I just let them. I feel guilty about it all the time, but at the same time we live good lives. Not glorious, granted. But we are comfortable, and the constant smiles they wear on their funky faces always reassures me that they are fine. Of course they also remind me that they are grown ups now, and that they can make their own decisions, blah blah blah." I chuckled lightly.

Relaxing a little in my posture again, I planted my feet back down onto the ground.

"So yeah. I'm always responsible for something. That's why I let go and am immature from time to time when time allows me to be it. You understand right?" I pursed my lips at him, then nodded.

"You seem like the kind of person that would understand." Stretching a little, I jumped up onto my feet.

"Alright well. It's late, and I can almost go home now. It was nice talking to you Zexy. See you tomorrow probably, depends on wether or not Larx comes around."

Picking up the chair, I made my way to the open door. Turning around, I gave his still sleeping body a wave.

"Goodnight," I chirped, closing his door behind me before returning to my main spot in the hallway to sit out the last thirty minutes.

Changing back into my clothes, I drove back home, falling dead beat onto my bed once I got there.

**

* * *

**

Larxene stopped me from visiting Zexion late at night for another week. I still saw him every day as he was part of my day routine after all. I gave him hello's and goodbye's. I asked him how he was doing, I told him how I was doing. But nothing much more than that. It was alright though, Larxene kept my mind off serious things. We played cards, talked about random topics, not really very important, yet small things that got you to know the person in front of you a little better. Favorite colors, favorite food. Small fun stuff.

If I was worried as of late, it was because Roxas was sulkier each new morning. I still couldn't do anything about the funny looks the homeless at the train station gave him, since it was just looks.

Luckily Sora seemed to be the same as ever. The extra shift made me a little tired, but I managed to work through it.

What had me worried most of all was the fact that Zexion had nearly been two months in a coma already. People tended to give up a bit of hope after the third month. I wasn't sure though, I may work in a hospital and have basic knowledge here and there, but I certainly was an expert on that topic.

Still though, I worried. Which is why I kind of appreciated Larxene coming over and changing my mind. Tonight though, about a week after my last talk with Zexion, she had her third date with the guy, leaving me alone for my night shift. So like last time, I dragged a chair into his hospital room, sitting down on it and without hesitation, dropped my feet onto the edge of his bed.

"Hey Zexy. It's me again. I know I've been around every day, but I haven't had the time to come back and properly talk to you since that last time. Awww you missed me? Well I missed you too!" I swear, I didn't bonk my head anywhere.

Talking without receiving an answer can be really hard sometimes, it's appeasing to imagine the other one talking to you from time to time.

"Alright, so tonight I thought we'd talk about stuff a little less serious. I'd ask you your favorite color and food and music and such, but you can't tell me those. So I'll tell you mine. But only because you can't answer the questions yourself, not because I like to talk about myself and only myself." I stressed the last point out clearly.

I leaned the chair back so it balanced itself on it's back feet, narrowing my eyes on Zexion.

"Yes, I know it's dangerous. My balance is fine, thank you very much. Anyway. My favorite color is blue. I think it's why I like your eyes and hair so much, because they both have blue tints in them. Don't get me wrong though, if you had had green eyes and black hair I probably would still have been attracted to you. I already mentioned I find you gorgeous right? Yeah, I did. Well I really do think so. Oh my! Are you blushing? D'awwwww..."

The last 'word' had been so enthusiastic on my part, the chair I'd been balancing on it's back feet, slid out of it's unsteady hold, and I fell down onto my ass, very nearly banging my head onto the floor.

I blinked, then as I frowned, I stood back up and put the chair back in place, sitting down on it once more.

"You'd be laughing or stabbing me right now. Either way you'd probably say, 'I told you so'. I'm going to change the subject back now." Dropping my head back onto my shoulders, I closed my eyes peacefully.

"I know this is simple, but I love pizza. Spicy pizza. It's just the best. For some reason I can see you grimace at that. I don't know why, but I picture you to be the kind of guy that likes fancy food. Healthy food." I wrinkled my nose just slightly.

"I'm very open to music genres. I play music myself. Guitar mostly, but I manage to fiddle my way around other instruments when I set my mind to it. I do some vocals, but it's not my strongest point. You have to like music, if you don't, it'll put a strain on our imaginary relationship. We wouldn't want that, right?" Lifting the chair, I move it closer to his bedside, placing my chin onto the edge of the bed.

"This is hard Zexion... I know you aren't the talkative kind, but I really want you to talk back. I need to hear your voice..."

The worry I'd been carrying around lately came cracking to the surface, making my voice sound weak and my body tremble a little. Reaching out with hesitant fingers, I slipped my hand into his. I exhaled at the feeling, closing my eyes as I took strength from his unmoving fingers.

"I need you to wake up..." I whispered, laying my cheek back down onto the edge of the bed, my fingers still wrapped around his.

"Demyx?" I bolted upright, jumping of the chair to fling myself away from the bed.

Snapping my head to the side, I grimaced as I saw Larxene standing in the doorway.

She made her way into the room, standing beside me, and it made me nervous that I couldn't read the expression on her face. She looked hesitantly up at me, then pursed her lips at Zexion's sleeping form.

"That's him?" She asked softly. I breathed a little, nodding shakily.

"Yeah. I...I..." I winced as I stammered. Larxene's hand slipped into the one that was hanging slack beside my body.

"He's lucky to have someone like you caring about him," She said confidently. I smiled, a little pained.

"I don't know Larx. We never actually talked. The only thing we said to each other was hello and goodbye at the coffee shop. We saw each other every day for nearly a year, and every time I tried to speak to him, he'd react in a way that plainly told me he wasn't interested. Yet, here I am pouring my heart out to him while he's struggling against a coma." My voice wasn't much louder then a whisper.

I sat back down on the chair, and after a moment, Larxene surprised me by slipping her hands around my neck from behind, giving me a small hug.

"Talking to him won't hurt him Dem. His family doesn't disapprove of this, do they?" She asked gently. I shrugged.

"If he has family, they haven't shown up yet. Neither do I know if he has friends since they didn't show up either. If he has any that is. I'm actually the only one who enters this room for reasons other then medical,"I explained.

Larxene moved around me, sitting at the foot of the bed, making sure she didn't disturb Zexion while doing so.

"Well then it'll definitely not hurt him to hear you speak. And I wouldn't be to sure about him not liking you. I mean you guys don't know each other. You've never talked, so it's not like he has anything on you to dislike. Maybe he's shy? Socially awkward?" She suggested, eying Zexion a little to pin point what his 'problem' was.

I chuckled at the frown of concentration knitted between her eyebrows. "Probably both," I muttered. Larxene nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if your strong attachment to him is sane. But what I do know is that you wouldn't hurt a fly. Definitely not someone you care about." There was no question in her tone of voice, to her, this was fact. I smiled a little.

"Thanks Larx. Hey, why aren't you at your date?" I asked, suddenly wondering why she was here. Larxene shrugged.

"He was called in work last minute. So he cancelled. It's ok, he re-scheduled for next week," She explained. I nodded.

After a moment of silence, I jumped back up on my feet, dragging the chair and Larxene out of the room so we could play a couple of rounds of cards until my shift ended. As always, I wished Zexion a good night.

**

* * *

**

I threw my cellphone at the wall, I didn't pray for sunshine. And instead of leaving it up to the info channel to wake up my brothers, I burst into their room, shouting at them military style to get their asses out of bed in the most frustrated manner I could muster. It was effective as I'd probably scared the living shit out of them with that little act.

Fuming over the early hour and my overly tired body, I did not make toast, I broke the coffee maker and did not brush Sora's hair.

I grumpily swallowed down the cereal Roxas had dumped in front of me on the kitchen table in the most skittish way I'd ever seen him be. They ate their cereal in the living room, giving me space to be angry.

I was angry at the world, so basically, nothing in particular. Just pissed off at being tired, and letting everyone know about it. This happened to all three of us every so often. We just avoided each other until that pissed off person calmed back down. It didn't last very long with me.

After staring and blinking a little at our broken coffee maker, I grimaced, going in the living room and apologized to the boys. Who, with eyes glued to the screen, waved off the apology, saying it was fine. The smiles they gave me as we said goodbye to one another as we all went our own ways to get to work, told me it was indeed fine.

Groggily swallowing down my ten minute coffee break, coffee. I made my way back into the hospital, preparing my trolly for my second round. I smiled ever so slightly as I reached Zexion's door. Without knocking, I entered the room, closing the door behind me as I placed the trolly to the side and made my way over to his bed.

I blinked as something seemed off. Tilting my head to the side, I frowned at the position he was lying in. It wasn't much of a difference, but after having stared at him for the past two months, I could detect the slightest thing different. I shrugged.

The nurses came in every day to move his arms and legs, so his muscles wouldn't lock in place while in slumber. This was my explanation to the change in his position on the bed.

Until I reached up to change his nutrition bag, only to find none there to change.

Eyes widening, I dropped my gaze back at him on the bed. I probably stared for a good five minutes, before I shook myself out of it.

"No, that is just your wishful brain thinking. Probably just a change in nutrition's or something," I muttered, reaching out so I could tuck the blanket more securely around him.

Eyes nearly falling out of my skull, and my soul practically leaving my body. I yelped, flinging myself backwards as his hand moved to grab my wrist.

"Zexion!" I shouted.

I didn't elaborate because apparently my brain didn't allow it. I blinked a couple of times, before sagging down to the floor. Said boy shuffled awkwardly around on the bed, trying to turn around so he could see what all the fuss was about. With great effort and a deep sigh, he was lying flat on his back again, his head tilted to the side, his deep blue eyes locked on me.

"I'm thirsty," He croaked out.

I gaped at him, and he just stared expectantly back at me while he patiently let me recollect myself. Shaking myself out of my dumbfounded state, I carefully got back up onto my feet. My mouth still slightly parted in shock as I walked over to the trolly to prepare him a glass of water.

Mouth now since closed, I turned around, wide eyed as I made my way over to his bed. I handed him the glass, but he winced as he tried to lift his arms. I rushed to his side in reflex, placing an arm around his shoulder to help him up. It wasn't unnatural for him to have issues moving a little.

It's like having to sit for twelve hours straight in a car, and then once you can finally move, you want to cry because your butt is coming to live again. Or when you've been sitting in the same position for too long and it feels like a million ants are crawling underneath your skin when you move again. Just that in his case, it had been two months of barely any movement. So it wasn't surprising he was having issues.

Gulping a little, I checked to see if he was alright with my reflex. He didn't seem overly bothered, and shakily closed a hand around the glass I was offering him. I didn't let go, just helped him tip the glass back so he could drink it's content. Once he was done, I carefully lay him back down again.

I just stared at him, and he stared back at me. He seemed to get uncomfortable under my gaze after a moment, so I blushed, feeling ridiculous as I ducked my head down, breaking our eye lock. I heard him clear his throat a little, before he croaked out a small 'Thank you'. I hesitantly lifted my eyes back up, giving him a small smile.

"It's my job," I murmured.

He clutched the blanket a little, giving me a funny look I couldn't explain what it meant.

"Yes. I know that. When I said thank you, I had hoped that this would suffice for you to take the hint and leave. Ironic, considering the last two months, but I am tired. And if you know you're job, small talk isn't included in the job description. So...goodbye." I'd swallowed and wanted to keep my heart from breaking at his words.

"You didn't hear anything I said while you were asleep, did you?" I asked softly, not wanting to leave until I had that confirmation. He unclipped his hair in the back, letting the blue, silver tinted lock fall back in front of his eye.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Again. Goodbye." He clipped out, turning around a little as he blocked me out by placing a pillow over his head.

I stared at him for a moment, feeling utterly pained, shocked, horrid, broken all at once. Bitting my lower lip painfully, to keep me from screaming out in frustration, I turned on my heel, grabbing a steady hold of my trolly and made my way out of his bedroom. Once the door was securely closed, and I found a closet with medical supplies to hide myself in for utter privacy a little further down the hall, I broke down.

**

* * *

**

It wasn't his fault, truly. He had no idea what I felt for him as he hadn't heard me talking to him. He'd obviously never felt anything for me before the coma, and that is his right.

But I couldn't do this to myself anymore. I couldn't keep seeing him regularly. It was hurting me. I was placing hope in a person that didn't hope back.

So I stopped going to the coffee house and bought my coffee in the hospital's cafeteria instead. I told Namine vaguely what had happened, she'd understood without pressing the matter, and assigned a nurse to Zexion's needs in order for me to avoid his room entirely. He still had to stay in the hospital for a week or two, to recover I guessed.

Although I passed his room daily, I didn't feel the need to go inside anymore.

Walking by it made me cringe internally already, so I couldn't imagine what it would be like to actually take care of him. I did catch a glimpse of him in the cafeteria a couple of times, and in physical therapy to get him back up on his feet again.

Namine had told me, after I'd subtly questioned her, that he had lack of memory when it came to the accident itself, but otherwise his memories were intact. That was good, often coma patients suffered some memory loss from the head bonk they got in whatever way the ended up in the coma.

I picked up my routine as I always did, just erasing Zexion out of it this time around. I was starting to feel better about the whole deal about a month later. Since, Zexion had long gone out of the hospital. I'd heard from Kairi that he was working at the coffee shop again, but I still didn't go back.

Larxene still came over to play cards with me on my night shifts, and she'd listened patiently at my rambling over Zexion's loss that wasn't really a loss on his part, while I slowly got over him.

She'd tried setting me up on a date, and out of politeness I'd agreed to go. Saix was this guy's name, a friend of Larx's. Both him and me had realized after ten minutes on the date that we were definitely not compatible.

We'd had fun, talked a bit here and there. He'd brought me back to his place, there had been some kissing, some foreplay, and a good fuck. But we'd both agreed silently beforehand that it wasn't going to be more than that.

We'd said goodnight, I'd gone back home and that was that. He hadn't called me since, and I hadn't called him either. I wasn't ready for a relationship anyway.

Which Sora and Roxas pointed out, was ridiculous since I hadn't ever been with this guy. So there was no break up to sulk over. Yet I treated it that way...

I'd finally told the boys about Zexion. I'd squawked when they told me they already knew I'd been having a crush. After some mean persuasion, which probably involved black mail, Kairi and Namine had spit it all out to them.

Telling them exactly who he was, where he was, and why I liked him. This had been done behind my back, way before Zexion had actually been in a coma.

They'd known about the coma as well, but they hadn't said anything, knowing that if I didn't say anything, I had my reasons. So they let me come to them, and when I did, they told me they already knew. They tried showing me it wasn't such a big deal, that everything was fine. Probably to try and make things easier on me, but I could tell they understood what I was feeling, and what I was going through.

Roxas had been ready to give Zexion a good bashing when I'd told them about our last talk, when he'd finally woken up. But then Sora had pointed out to the blond that Zexion wasn't exactly to blame. And that unless I actually told the guy what I felt for him and he were to blow me off in a mean fashion after that, Roxas wasn't in the right position, neither did he have reasons, to actually give Zexion a spanking for being so rude.

And since all that was true, since I couldn't blame Zexion for reacting the way he did. And since I wasn't really allowed to be sulking the way I did, I just tried to move on slowly, continue my work and taking care of the boys like I always did.**  


* * *

**

Eight in the evening, on a Monday. I was sitting in the cafeteria, eating my dinner as I waited for time to pass until I could do my night shift. Sora had called me, excited because he'd found an abandoned looking house.

Having Sora on the phone while he talked random shit wasn't that uncommon. I listened absently as he described the place to me. Apparently he'd found it by trying to take a short cut in town so he could avoid the rain as much as possible.

Unfortunately for him, instead he got lost. which is how he had found the house. Once he'd found his way again, he had called me. Sora didn't really enjoy the dark, and by now it was. If he hadn't gotten lost he wouldn't have been walking in the dark. But since this wasn't so, he'd called me to keep him company on the phone the time needed for him to get home.

_"I swear Dem! The house gave me the shivers. It isn't broken or anything, actually it looks to be in good state. But there's just something eerie about the place..."_

I rolled my eyes as I heard him shiver, probably at the memory of the house.

"Why are you talking to me about a house that scares you, while you are walking in the dark? I thought you called me to speak happy things so it would distract you from the dark walk back home." I twirled some pasta around my fork, shoving it in my mouth as I listened to the brunette reply.

_"You said the word dark two times in one sentence. That's not nice Demyx, you know I don't like that word. Anyway, I don't know why I feel the need to talk about that house. It just looked really awesome and creepy at the same time. Oh hey! I'm in our street."_

His voice had gotten a ton more happier as he'd announced his location. He started chatting about his day, telling me about the nicest and most annoying people he had to deliver pizza at.

As I listened only with one ear, I shoved the plate a little away from me, not hungry anymore. A carton cup of coffee was pushed onto the table before me, and I blinked in utter bewilderment as Zexion sat down opposite of me.

_"Demyx? Dem? Are you listening?"_

I frowned at the phone. "Ehm, Sorry Sora, I have to go. You'll be alright?" My eyes never left Zexion as Sora said it was fine, that he was in the house anyway. I hung up, putting the cellphone back in my pocket. Crossing my arms over my chest, I leaned back in my chair, and continued to stare at the boy sitting in front of me. I had no idea if I was happy to see him or not. I had no idea what he wanted. So I asked.

"What do you want?" I didn't bother keep the venom out of my voice.

It couldn't be helped anyway. He winced a little at my tone, his shoulder tensing a little as he nervously brushed the lock of hair out of his face. I blinked at the action, as by revealing both his eyes, he seemed to tell me he was being open.

I waited patiently for him to say something. Not because I owed him being polite, just because he seemed to be having a lot of trouble getting the words out of his mouth.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day." I lifted an eyebrow at him in surprise, and he shook his head quickly, hastily correcting himself.

"I mean, I want to apologize for my behavior in general. I...I didn't mean to be so rude. It...It's kind of a reflex..." He muttered.

I didn't move, I just stayed where I was.

"That's not really an excuse," I told him. Zexion winced again, nodding weakly.

"I know. And I'm trying not to use it as an excuse. I...Can I ask you something?"

I was startled a little at the request, at the entire situation actually. But I smoothed the surprise of my face quickly.

I shrugged at him, silently telling him to go for it. He bit onto his lower lip, and a small blush crept onto his cheeks. The butterflies in my belly tried to fight their way up at the sight, making me want to kiss that worried bottom lip, and trace that pinkness in his cheeks with my fingertips. Ah...Damn you Zexion. I'm supposed to be over you.

He cleared his throat a little, shyly bringing his eyes back to mine.

"I know my previous behavior was, horrid. I'm...I'm a bit awkward, socially. I don't know how to deal with people. When a customer tries to make small talk to me, I sort of freeze up. I really don't do it on purpose..."

I'd never seen the guy this animated. He was barely breathing in between his words as he'd blurted out his explanation. Sighing, he continued.

"There are many reasons as to why I reacted the way I did all those times you tried to communicate with me. I would tell them now, but I think that's more of a third date sort of thing. Right?" He asked this, not a rhetorical question. I frowned at him, still not moving on my chair.

"Zexion, I don't think I understand what you are asking me," I told him honestly.

His eyebrows knitted a little, before he rubbed his face into his palms a little. The blush more prominent once his face was exposed to me again. I wanted to tell him he could ask me anything. But I'd gotten trampled enough by this guy, without him really trying.

Letting him recollect himself, I reached for the coffee and took a sip as I waited for him to clarify. He inhaled deeply, before fixing his eyes on mine with determination.

"Will you go out with me?"

My eye probably twitched as half of the coffee in my mouth fell back out. And then to add on top of the weirdness, my sputtering out the coffee had made Zexion smile.

He had smiled.

Pushing the coffee away, I stared at him, my lips parted a little in utter shock.

"You're asking me out? You really don't make sense to me. Seriously not," I confided. The smile slipped off his lips, and it made me a little sad. He fiddled a little with his sweater sleeves.

"Well. If I read things correctly, apparently on the third date we can start revealing things about one another to each other. So if you agree to going out with me..." He trailed off. I blinked.

"On a first, second and third date?" I clarified. He nodded.

"Yes. I...I would really like that. I want...I want you to get to know me. I...I want you to like me.' He whispered, his head ducking down.

Eyes cast away from me. I leaned forward, placing my chin on my hands that were settled on top of the table.

Head low, I moved a little so I could look at him from this angle. He seemed startled at my sudden appearance, but didn't shy away either.

"You know...I shouldn't go out with you. You probably didn't realize most of what I feel, but I still end up hurting. I'm hurting bad Zexion..." I muttered. His eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth turned into a pained thin line.

"I know I don't really deserve a second chance. But...please?"

His voice was so fragile, it made me want to hug him close. I pursed my lips, then grinned up at him, startling him again.

"Actually. This would be the third chance I'd give you. You blew me off twice already. But they say third times a charm, and who am I to question this, right?"

My grin turned into a gentle smile as he seemed to be mulling over my words.

"So...You are agreeing to my proposition?" I grinned at his formal use of words. I nodded, sitting back up properly in my chair.

"Yes, I agree to your proposition. You may take me out on a first, second and third date," I confirmed.

He nearly smiled, but then didn't as he looked confused.

"Only those three dates? Or am I allowed to ask you on more if it turns out you do like me?"

Oh mi gosh, this guy really does have issues. _He's so sweet..._

"If by the third date you want to ask me out again, then of course you can. You can ask me on as many dates as you like," I assured. Now he did smile, making my heart melt just a little.

I blinked as he suddenly popped out of the chair, nodding down at me.

"I didn't make any plans yet, because I wasn't sure wether or not you'd agree. Could you please come over tomorrow on your ten minute break for coffee? I can give you the details then."

I grinned at the lack of romance in his way of describing, then nodded his way. He nodded back, then turned around to leave, but then last minute turned again to face me.

"Demyx? Could you please return to your routine of coming daily to the coffee house? I know I didn't show this before, but I really liked it when you came by. I...I missed seeing you around..."

He seemed uncertain and hesitant, yet genuine and honest at the same time. I tilted my head at him, giving him a small smile.

"I will. The coffee is certainly better there than it is here. I missed seeing you around as well," I answered truthfully.

He blinked, then blushed before giving me a small wave as he turned again to leave for real this time around.

**

* * *

**

The next day, I was happy when my cellphone rang to inform me I had to get up. I didn't wake my brothers brutally, but made them french toast and brought it up to them in their beds. The looks on their faces were priceless.

I sang along with the radio as I was stuck in traffic and the green of my uniform didn't look that awful anymore. I was more bright and jolly then usual in wishing all the patients good morning. And I was excited, practically bouncing on spot as my ten minute coffee break was coming up.

When it finally did arrive, I practically skipped across the road to get to the coffee shop. I think I almost got hit by a car, but it didn't actually happen, so we can just skip that part.

I smiled as the little bell rang when I opened the front entrance to the coffee shop, and as I always did before, I stood behind the queue, waiting for my turn patiently. Once there was only two people before me, I finally could see Zexion working behind the counter.

I smiled at him over the shoulder of the person standing before me, and his eyes widened a little in return over the shoulder of the customer he was helping. My smile only widened when a blush crept unto his cheeks and he broke eye contact with me to continue doing his job.

He seemed a little skittish as he served the customer separating us. Nervous in his movements and his voice was a bit shaky. Once it was my turn, I stepped up to the counter, tilting my head as I smiled at him.

"Hi! What can I get you?" He blurted out. I blinked, my mouth opening a little in confusion.

"Umm, Zexion?" I asked hesitantly.

He fiddled with his arm sleeves again, before popping his head up again and repeating what he had blurted out earlier.

"What can I get you?" I arched an eyebrow his way, waiting for him to explain.

There was probably ten seconds of silence, while I stared at him in bemusement and he stared back at me nervously. After a moment, he inhaled deeply, and exhaled just as steadily before lifting a finger, asking me for a moment. Not understand at all what was going on, I simply shrugged, giving him the moment he apparently needed.

Once he seemed steady again, he lifted his eyes back to me and I frowned at the pleading I could read in there.

"What can I get you?"

He repeated in a whisper this time. Pursing my lips, I frowned still, but went with what he asked me.

"A coffee to go, please," I returned.

Although it didn't show much, I could see he was grateful for me to go along with it. I waited for him to prepare my coffee, and when he handed me the carton cup, he placed a piece of paper on top of it. Eying it curiously, I silently asked him what this was about. He tapped the piece of paper and mouthed _'Read.' _

"Have a good day," He said, loudly enough for the person behind me to hear.

I eyed him strangely, but nodded his way and then slowly and borderline dumbfounded walked out of the coffee shop.

Back at the hospital, I went straight into the locker room to sit down on one of the benches. Drinking a little of my coffee I sat it down beside me and opened the piece of paper Zexion had given me.

_'Hi Demyx._

_I'm really sorry about what just happened. I had hoped it wouldn't. But I still have issues with public display's. It took me nearly four hours to get enough courage to come talk to you last night. I hope this part of my personality does not make you dislike me. I do not do it on purpose. _

_I wanted to try and give you the date information while I prepared your coffee, like any person would. But if I gave you this note, it means I got scared and could not go through with it. So in hope that my strange behavior did not scare you off, I wrote the date information on this piece of paper for you._

_I asked the girl at the reception desk at the hospital when you had your day off, and she told me you do not really have any. But she did explain to me how your night shifts work. _

_Since you agreed to going on a date with me, I will be coming by after your day shift has ended. Please don't eat at the cafeteria, because later today I'll be making you dinner that I'll bring with me when I come see you. It is not very romantic, but I hope a picnic in the hospital's third floor hallway will be accommodating for you. We will be able to make conversation and learn more about one another. You will also be able to tell me when there is a right time for me to take you out on a proper date. I also think you work to much._

_I'm sorry for getting scared. I really have good reasons as to why I am like this. I will explain to you this evening, if you still want to go on a date with me._

_Zexion._

_PS: If I do not show up between seven and seven-thirty at the hospital, could you please go to the coffee house and get me? I might be frozen on spot with a picnic basket in my hands, trying to convince myself that I shouldn't be scared of dating. Thank you. _

The grin on my face could have split my face in half.

**

* * *

**

At seven I was back in my jeans and sweater, locking my locker before making my way through the hospital to wait at the front entrance.

I called Larxene, telling her she couldn't come by tonight since I had myself a date with Zexion. She didn't seem surprised, which surprised me. But I was to excited to really pay attention to that. She wished me luck before hanging up.

As the minutes ticked by, I started to smile. When seven-thirty arrived and he still wasn't here, I chuckled softly before sprinting across the street to the coffee house.

The coffee house was still open, but Zexion wasn't the one working behind the counter anymore. I asked the Barista behind the counter where I could find Zexion. The girl smiled knowingly, telling me to go to the back of the store. Making my way behind the counter, through the door that read 'private', I ended up in a small kitchen.

Zexion was standing with his back to me, his shoulder tense as he was muttering to himself. Making my way over, I gently placed a hand on his shoulder, which made him yelp in surprise, spinning around to face me with wide eyes.

"Hi," I said, smiling brilliantly his way.

The surprise and slight fear on his face slipped away once he realized it was me. His shoulders became more relaxed, and he gave me a small smile.

"You came..." He whispered.

Taking the basket out of his hands, I offered him my arm. He eyed it scarily, but after a couple of nudges on my part, he hesitantly slipped his arm into my own.

"Of course I did. You explained things to me. So long you explain things to me, I can be a very understanding person," I returned softly. He gulped a little, eying our entertwinned arms strangely still. I frowned a little.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" I asked. He looked up at me, shaking his head.

"It isn't you that makes me uncomfortable. It's how people will stare at us that makes me uncomfortable. I'm not very good at being the center of attention," He confided. I pursed my lips at him.

"You can just ignore them," I suggested. He frowned, shaking his head a little again.

"I don't know how." Smiling, I gently took a hold of his hand.

"I'll help you. Just concentrate on my hand and what I am talking about, alright? Only those two things. Forget the rest around you," I instructed, tugging him along with me as I made my way back to the door that read 'private'. He looked nervous, but nodded after a little while.

"Are you uncomfortable with the attention because we are both guys? Or is it just in a general sense?" I asked.

I wanted to make sure he wasn't a closet case. I could work with it, but I wouldn't be to happy about it. He looked startled at my question, but then thought it over seriously in his head, not noticing entirely that we had made our way behind the counters of the coffee house.

"Oh, it isn't our sexual orientation that bothers me. I just don't like attention in the slightest in general."

I tugged him along with me on the side of the counter where the customers where. I felt his fingers tense in mine a little, and I squeezed gently, pulling him closer so he was standing against my side. I kept walking, placing an arm over his shoulder as I made my way through the store with him.

"That's good to know. I don't always get why some people are so against to showing the love they have for someone else. To each their own, I say. Thank you for the note, it made my day," I whispered the last as I tilted my head a little to look down at him.

He bit onto his bottom lip, a blush on his cheeks as he delighted me in plastering himself more firmly against my side to hide his face.

As we crossed the road, I asked him what his favorite color was when he encircled my waist with one of his arms. His favorite color was blue. He was happy to hear that blue was my favorite color as well when I opened the front entrance to the hospital.

His body relaxed against my side as we walked through the hospital to reach the stairs while I asked him if he'd had a good day. He said it was the best he'd had since a while, considering I was coming back to the coffee house for my ten minute breaks. He blushed again when that had made me beam down at him.

As we walked up the stairs, he seemed more free. He wasn't against my side anymore, but he never let go of my hand, and his thumb was tracing a circling gesture on the center of my palm. I don't think he was really aware. I was asking him about his favorite movie, and he told me that there were to many to choose from.

Once we reached the third floor, we let go of each other's hands to sit down on the two chairs behind the small table I used practically every night with Larxene. It was placed at the beginning of the third floor hallway, but all the patients were asleep and visiting hours were long over. We had the third floor to ourselves. Or at least the hallway. This seemed to do miracles to Zexion's nervous system.

He unloaded the basket, placing a plate in front of me and himself. He brought out a pan with a cover, and when he released the cover, I drooled at the sight.

"It isn't very complicated to make, but I wasn't sure what you would like," He said softly. I smiled at him, and let him plop some food onto my plate.

"I love Pasta Carbonara," I assured him.

We ate in silence for a bit. Before he gave me a shy smile, ignoring his plate entirely.

"Thank you for earlier. I never actually did that. Walk across a street with someone. It might sound a bit silly, but I liked it a lot," He said softly.

I tilted my head, ignoring my own plate as I put my attention on him.

"Zexion? Will you tell me why you have such problems with public display's?" I asked. He drank some of his coke nervously before giving me a quick nod.

"My mother and her sisters have this disorder called obsessive compulsive disorder. They needed to clean everything, all the time. My aunts never tried to fight it, they just accepted it and they ended up living with each other in a house that is very secluded. Their disorders are so heavy, that even other people are dirty to them. Even if this person is the cleanest person you'll ever meet. My mother on the other hand did try to fight it. She met my father, married him and while she was pregnant of me my father got promoted. He travelled a lot because of this promotion and since my mother was pregnant, she moved in with her sisters for a while, so they could help her through her pregnancy. My mother's previous efforts on toning down her disorder were thrown out of the window. When I was born, my father obviously wanted my mother to move back into our house. But my mother refused, claiming she couldn't live in the city anymore. The air wasn't clean enough to breathe is what she said." Zexion sighed at that, looking utterly confused at his mother's way of thinking.

I grinned a little, which had him shrugging with an amused look on his face.

"Anyway. It put a strain on their relationship, obviously. I'll just skip the details, since their really not that interesting. My parents ended up divorcing. And after a lot of fighting on my mother and aunts part, my mother got soul custody of me. So I lived with my mother and aunts in their secluded little house outside of the city, and outside of a town entirely. I lived with their OCD every single day. I don't have it myself, but I learned to live in a way that was acceptable to them. I was home schooled. I didn't play with other children. I never made any friends.' I stayed silent at this. I couldn't imagine living the life he had had.

His eyebrows knitted in concentration, he stared down at the left over pasta in his plate.

"'See. The pasta sitting there not being eaten would have bothered my mother and aunts very much. A couple of years ago I would have made sure to clean it up in the next seconds that would have followed. I don't anymore. I'm learning to just live like anyone else with help from therapy. They say I'm doing pretty good, considering I live in a large city and the only issue I have no is too much attention from people around me."'

Hesitating just a bit, I reached over the table to take one of his hands. He smiled a little at the gesture, grabbing onto my own hand firmly.

"'There was a leak in the shower piping. They had to call a plumber to get it fixed. It was rare someone from outside our little family entered the house. I was sixteen at the time. The plumber was twenty years old, and well he was kind of hot. Nothing really happened. I just wasn't very subtle with my staring at the man. My mother and aunts didn't only have OCD, they are also homophobic." I tightened my hold on his hands. He sighed, shrugging a little.

"I left about a week afterwards. They made it clear they didn't want me there anymore. So I packed my bags and held onto the piece of paper my mother had given me. It contained the address of my father. I had never been this scared in my life. I was going to see my father after all those years, and I had to travel straight across the country to get to him. I had over twenty panic attacks in the train ride."

He laughed now, I didn't find it all that funny actually. That had probably been very hard on him. I felt so angry towards his mother.

"My father. I don't know how the judge could let my mother have soul custody over me. He's an amazing person. When I got there, he was very surprised to see me. He didn't even know who I was at first until I told him. He hugged me, which was kind of weird for me at first, since my mother never hugged me. Neither did my aunts for that matter. I told him I was gay, and that I had severe issues because of the way my mother and aunts lived. He didn't care about all of that. He was just glad I was home again."

The smile he had on his face was so different from the one's he'd shown me before. This one was a special smile for the man who is his father.

Zexion looked up at me, holding onto my hand still.

"I moved in with him. He tried putting me in public school right away, but that had been a bit too hard. So instead he got me different people for teachers in every category. That way I could slowly become accustomed to seeing different people every day, a couple of times in a day. He got me into therapy. They had me do small exercises to get back to normal. Like, buying groceries by myself in town. Or simply taking a walk in the park. I ended up never going to public school. But that was ok, or so therapist said. It went on like that until I was twenty-two and I was comfortable doing all these things. That is when they suggested I move out by myself in town. My father was a bit reluctant at first. I think he wanted to keep me with him forever. But he helped me find an apartment. I found a small job in gardening. So people depended on me for doing a job, but it wasn't necessary for me to speak with people yet. Two years later, once I was comfortable with that, the therapist suggested I try the city. That is how I ended up living in my apartment above the coffee house, with the job at the counter in the coffee house. Now I'm obliged to speak to people, because people in the city always talk. I manage the job behind the counter pretty well. I say what needs to be said. But I still am sort of scared when people try to make small talk. As you've noticed.'

Silence hung heavy in the air for a while as I stared at him with my lips parted and a small frown engraved between my eyebrows.

"How old are you?" I asked, not knowing how to reply to his story at all.

He chuckled a little at my question, surprising me with it. I smiled once the surprise drowned out.

"Twenty-five," He answered.

"I'm twenty-five as well," I offered.

"You don't mind?" He asked. I knew what he meant. He was asking if I found him strange. I shook my head.

"No, I don't. I'm glad you told me, it makes things a lot more clear," I whispered.

"When do you have some time off, so I can take you out on a proper date?" He asked, our whispers creating this intimate atmosphere.

Leaning over the table a little, I closed a little bit of distance between us. But not enough to make him notice or be uncomfortable.

"I know I work too much, but I don't exactly have much of a choice. I could ask for a night off though?" He seemed excited by my suggestion, nodding happily my way. Then he frowned.

"I'm not sure I can make a romantic date though. I've never done this before," He admitted shyly. I chuckled, shrugging.

"It's fine, Zexy. I loved this date, although it wasn't set in a traditional setting. I don't really care what we do or where we are. I'm happy when you're just here." He blushed at my words, nodding to let me know he felt the same.

"Maybe I can come by tomorrow night? I can make dinner again." I nodded energetically his way, more then happy if he came by every single night if he felt like it.

Both agreeing on him coming by the next evening, I walked him back down the hospital to the front entrance. We waved simply at each other, before he walked back to the other side of the road to get back to his apartment.

**

* * *

**

So, this was yet another new routine that settled in place. I woke up, talked to my brother, went to work, had my coffee break where Zexion and we said hi to each other, and if he felt courageous, he'd ask me how I was doing. I'd get back to work, and when seven hit the clock, I walked across the street to go get him. He'd plaster himself to my side, we'd go back to the hospital. We'd eat whatever he would prepare at the table on the third floor of the hospital. We'd talk a bit about random nothings. Getting to know each other slowly. He'd usually leave around ten. And usually Larxene would pop over afterwards to play a round of cards.

We held hands, but never kissed. I wanted to hug him, but I was afraid to scare him. I wanted to do a lot more then hug him, but if I was afraid he'd get afraid at a hug, I was certainly not going to allow myself to think further then a hug. It was getting on my nerves a little though.

**

* * *

**

I got my night off two weeks later. We were currently sitting in my car, driving back to Traverse Town. I peeked to the side, seeing Zexion sit nervously on the passenger seat.

"What if they don't like me?" He asked. I grinned.

"You'll be fine. They're good boys," I assured. Zexion didn't seem so sure though.

"They have no issue with you being gay?" He asked. I snorted.

"They are just as gay as I am, so that is a no." I was about to tell him that I wasn't actually blood related to the little terrors, but Zexion changed the subject before I could.

"How long since you've last played guitar?" I was going to bring him to the bar I played at. I'd been unsure of bringing him there, but he seemed to be determined to listen to me play.

I shrugged in response.

"A little while. And here we are..." I trailed off, parking the car on the small drive way in front of my house.

"It's cute," He commented, not moving out of the passenger seat. I laughed softly.

"Sure it is. Come on."

I walked around the car to open his door, tugging him to my side. He was no longer uncomfortable in my presence. And every time it seemed to go a little better when we crossed the street from the coffee house to the hospital hand in hand. Even if he believed people would stare.

Opening the door to the house, I pulled Zexion inside with me, chucking off my shoes and he followed suite.

"Guys?" I yelled, as they weren't sitting on the couch watching television like they usually were. Zexion fiddled with his sweater sleeves a little as he nervously looked around the living area. I smiled gently his way, guiding him to the couch.

"You can get comfortable. I'll get you some coke, ok?' He nodded, but didn't relax.

Grinning a little as I shook my head at him, I made my way into the kitchen to go prepare him that class of coke. I heard two people come down the stairs, and I was a little afraid of leaving Zexion alone with them after all. But I did want to see what they were up too without interrupting.

Glass in hand, I shuffled my way to the door, leaning close so I could hear what was going on on the other side of the door.

"Hi! I'm Sora and this is Roxas," The brunette announced cheerily. After a moment I could hear Zexion stammer out a reply.

"Zexion," He answered in a whisper.

"Mind if we share the couch and watch some television?" Roxas asked.

"B-by all means..." Zexion managed to bite out.

Two plops and they were probably sitting on either side of my..my boyfriend? I guess so. I liked to think so.

Opening the door, I went back into the living area, handing Zexion the glass of coke.

"Hi," I told my brothers, who both just scowled my way as I'd interrupted their precious attention on the screen displaying a reality tv show that was all about surviving in the wild.

"Ooohkay...Zex, you want to start dinner with me?" He nodded furiously, practically jumping off the couch as he followed me back to the kitchen.

"It was nice meeting you Zexion!" Sora shouted after him. Said boy stopped in his tracks, blinking a little.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you as well," He replied, smiling a little. I chuckled as I pulled him along with me. Closing the door behind me, I rolled my eyes at him.

"See. I told you they wouldn't eat you. They know I can take care of myself, they don't grill my boyfriends. If it was considered polite, which it isn't, they probably would have just sat down next to you on the couch without saying anything. And just pretend you are either part of the furniture or that it is completely normal and constant that you are sitting on the couch with them. But as it isn't, they had the decency to actually introduce themselves to you," I babbled, getting the stuff I needed to make home made pizza. Sora was going to kill me for making pizza.

Zexion sat down around the kitchen table, smiling a little my way.

"I like them," He said.

And although the words were simple, I knew he meant them deeply. I tossed a grin over my shoulder before bringing my attention back to the tomato sauce I was squirting on top of the pizza dough. Both gotten out of the grocery store. I didn't have time to make everything home made.

"I'm your boyfriend?" I heard him whisper in question.

Putting down the spoon I was using the back of to spread the tomato sauce, I turned around to face him.

"I hope you are," I answered honestly. He didn't blush, or look uncomfortable, he looked confident.

"Then I am," He replied firmly. I smirked his way, and that did earn me a blush in return.

* * *

Dinner had been uneventful.

_'Guys! Pizza!' I shouted, sitting down beside Zexion around the kitchen table. Placing a piece of pizza in the four plates placed on the table, I waited before eating until the blond and brunette had seated themselves roughly in their chairs._

_'Man, that was disgusting! The guy actually had to eat worms to get to the next chapter..' Roxas muttered, eying his pizza warily. _

_'Pizza? Do you not like me?' Sora scowled my way, biting with a growl into his pizza because he was always hungry anyway. _

_'You work as pizza delivery boy, right?' Zexion asked, tentatively trying to make conversation._

_I had told the boys about Zexion's story. I knew it wasn't my story to tell, but I told them practically everything. And I believed it necessary for them to realize what they were 'dealing' with. I didn't remember telling Zexion about Sora working as a pizza delivery boy though..._

_Sora smiled Zexion's way, nodding as he munched on his food._

_'That's right. It's a bit uneventful, but there's the occasional crazy client that makes my day, so it's an ok job.' Sora elaborated. Roxas nodded absently._

_'You work for a cleaning company?' Zexion tried again, being social was hard and I was a little proud that he was really trying with my family. Even if the topic wasn't the most interesting of all._

_'Yeah. I'm not supposed to be seen by my clients, so no crazy people making my day. It's not an ok job, because I scrub freaking toilets. But it pays the rent, so I guess that does make it ok.' Roxas muttered, still absent in conversation as food had his undivided attention. Sora hummed a little, eying Zexion._

_'You work in the coffee house across the hospital right? I worked there before you. So..you and Demyx. You've known each other, what..A year now?' The brunette asked._

_Zexion nodded shyly as he cut a piece of his pizza with his knife and fork. He didn't have OCD like his mother had, but having lived wit__h__ them secludedly, did make it impossible for him to eat food with his fingers. Even pizza. _

Dinner had been uneventful.

_'So. You guys have been finally talking to each other for a couple of weeks now right?' Sora pressed._

_Zexion nodded again. I smiled, shrugging happily as I myself cut a piece of pizza. I ate it with my hands normally, but I just felt it was nice to eat the same way as Zexion, so he wouldn't feel different from the other two. _

_'You guys sleep together yet?' Roxas asked. Zexion chocked on his food._

_'Who tops and who bottoms?' Sora asked cheerily. While I sputtered indignantly at the question making both boys burst out laughing._

**

* * *

**

After having played a little with the guys in the bar, I'd driven Zexion back to Hollow Bastion. It wasn't cold outside, and the sky was clear. He'd asked me if I wanted to walk with him in the park behind the hospital. He'd taken my hand without having to initiate the act myself. And he didn't shrink away in fear when another couple walked by, wishing us a good night.

Walking him back home to his apartment above the coffee shop, I walked up the stairs with him. So now we were standing face to face at the entrance of his apartment. Awkward silence hanging in the air as we stared at one another. I was about to open my mouth, ask him if he would be comfortable with me kissing him, but he cut me to it.

"Why won't you kiss me?" He asked, looking genuinely confused. I blinked, not knowing what to say instantly.

"I... I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable with it. I'm trying to not scare you. I thought I'd wait for you to ask me..." I murmured. He gave me a curious look, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"I told you I had issues with starting things up. It took me almost a year to finally show you I am interested in you. If it weren't for my hormones, It probably would have taken another year before I would have had the guts to ask you to kiss me. I thought that was obvious though?" I chuckled at the confusion in his last question.

Thinking a reply with words wasn't really necessary, I took a step forward, making his breathing hitch at the lack of space between our bodies. A bit shy myself, I shakily circled my arms around his waist, tugging him gently against me. His palms were placed flat against my chest on top of my shirt, his eyes fixed on my nose. He was a little shorter then I was, but not by much. Pushing my arms up his sides, I pushed his own arms upwards, guiding his hands around my neck.

I felt his fingertips tremble a little at the sensitive skin below the edge of the back of my shirt. Leaning my head down, I nudged his forehead with my nose gently, asking him silently for his attention. After a moment, he tilted his chin up, gazing back at my eyes directly this time around. Smiling a little, I licked my lips in nervous reflex.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Zexion..." I whispered.

His eyes fluttered closed as he nodded just a little bit. Licking my lips again, I let my own eyes close, and then I inched forward, pressing my lips softly against his.

He whimpered at the connection, the last tensions in his body drowning away entirely as he melted against me. I sighed deeply in delight as I started to brush my lips back and forth over his own, teasing just a little. Capturing his bottom lip between my own, I sucked lightly on it as I tightened my hold around his waist, pulling him more firmly against me as I let go of his bottom lip to deepen the kiss.

I smiled as I heard him moan, his lips parting a little against mine. I gently prodded the tip of my tongue against his parted mouth, and he opened just a little more, silently telling me that it was ok and that he was following my lead. Toying with the tip of his own tongue a little, he moved his against mine after a little while. The connection made, he seemed to loose his previous fright, his fingers clutching my shirt tightly as he practically climbed into my arms. Stumbling a little, because I was clumsy as fuck, I tried holding him up as I let him devour my mouth. When his teeth latched onto my bottom lip, pulling slightly on it, I moaned, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as my hands trembled on his sides.

My neck felt like jello, my entire body did for that matter. But my head felt heavy as the hot feelings running through my body made me almost dizzy. Head dropping back on my shoulders, I felt his fingers slide over the sides of my neck, his fingers cupping my face as he pulled my head back forward so he could continue placing numerous kisses onto my lips.

"Please don't stop..." He murmured against me. I shook my head a little.

"I wasn't," I told him, letting my fingers trail up to his face so I could push the hair back behind his ear.

"You were, you tilted your head away..." He whispered. I chuckled, licking his lips playfully.

"Only because you kissed the bones out of me," I said, waggling my eyebrows a little. He chuckled one of his rare soft laughters, making me beam back at him.

We continued our kiss passionately, leaning against one another to make sure we didn't keel over. After a moment Zexion pulled away a little, blinking up at me.

"I...I want more..." He whispered.

My eyes widened a little right before I moaned at his words, attacking his lips feverishly as I pushed him into his apartment, knocking the door closed behind me with one of my feet. I felt his chest vibrate in amusement against me because of my reaction, right before his breathing hitched when I pushed him onto the couch placed in the middle of his small living area in his apartment.

Crawling on top of him, my body hovering over his a few inches apart, I let my lips trail their way over his jaw, down to his neck to pay reverent attention to the skin I could reach and find there.

His breathing was ragged against my shoulder as I continued to kiss my way down his neck to his collar bones. My hands pushing his shirt up gently to make their way underneath it to find more skin, as his own hands were tugging on my shirt so his hands could stroke my back.

"Are we going too fast?" His voice breathless as he spoke. I popped my head out of the crook of his neck, giving him a shrug.

"Does it feel like we are going to fast?" I asked, kissing the corner of his mouth, my fingers playing with his belly button.

"No. No it doesn't feel like we are going to fast... we were extremely slow before...'

He murmured, his eyes closed as he arched into my touch. I smiled, then kissed his nose right before I slid back down his neck to kiss the V between his collar bones.

"Demyx? Do you like me yet... or?" I sputtered in reaction to his question, right before I laughed and let myself plop down bodily on top of him. He made a coughing noise at the sudden weight on top of him, before he chuckled a little himself.

"You're tickling me..." He confided, making me laugh more. Propping my elbows beside either side of his head, I looked down at him in amusement.

"I'm kinda in love with you Zexion," I told him softly, making him blush and close his eyes. Tilting my head, I kissed one of his eyelids, making his eyes pop open again.

"Is that ok?" I whispered, slightly worried he would find that confession to fast. He nodded, giving me a small smile.

"I love you too. But do you like me?" He pressed the question again. I frowned.

"Of course I do. Yeah, I like you as I love you," I told him honestly.

He smiled, sighing in what sounded relief. The frown didn't disappear from my face.

"Why do you ask?" I wanted to know. Zexion fiddled a little with my shirt sleeves since he couldn't reach his own properly.

"I...I heard you. In the hospital. You know, when I was in my coma," He said softly.

My mouth dropped open to gape at him, and my eyes had never been this huge.

"You heard me? Why didn't you tell me?" I practically shouted, making him cringe back into the couch beneath me. I blinked, then relaxed a little.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to shout. You just surprised me. I'm not mad..." I blabbered out, kissing his cheek repeatedly. I felt him smile against my lips at my reaction. His hands no longer uncertain as he pulled me against me.

"I liked you since the first day I ever saw you Demyx. It's just that, with my social skills and what not, I wasn't exactly able to show you this. When I was in my coma I did hear bits and pieces of what you talked to me about. I know why you work so hard. I know you aren't actually blood related to yours brothers. I also know that you love me. I heard you say it. But I also heard you say that you didn't like me. I... I know I could have just told you I had heard you that morning when you realized I wasn't in my coma anymore. But, I wanted you to like me. Not just love me. And of course I was nervous when I saw you that morning, so I froze up and reacted the way I always react. Cold. I needed a little bit to recollect myself. And then once I did, I assembled the courage I needed to ask you out. I wanted you to like me before I told you how I felt..." His voice was so soft when he explained all this. He even had his eyes cast away from mine, and a blush on his cheeks.

Sitting up a little on the couch, I pulled him along with me. Framing his face, I kissed him deeply.

"I like you, I like everything about you. Your smile that doesn't appear often, your eyes, your nose, your lips. The way you speak, the way you move. The way you look at me. The way you tug on your sweater sleeves when you are nervous. I like you completely Zexion..." I murmured.

I kissed my way down his neck again as I tugged on his shirt. He lifted his arms, and I left his skin only momentarily to pull the shirt off over his head. Before I could attach my lips against his neck again, he tugged on my own shirt, and I let him pull it off of me as well.

And yet again, before I could latch my lips onto his skin, he placed his hands squarely on my shoulders, pushing me back into the couch so I fell onto my back. His eyes hooded with lust, he pressed his body into my own, our skins touching. I moaned softly at the sensation, my breathing ragged as he nipped onto my jaw.

"I want to top," He breathed against my ear.

I grinned, my eyes closed. Arching my back off the couch, I let my legs fall open so he was nestled between them.

"Do you, really?" I asked, smirking against his shoulder as I heard him growl ever so low.

His hand slid over my side, and then without hesitation, which shocked the hell out of me, he palmed my erection over my jeans roughly, making me groan loudly and press against his hand for more friction.

"I apologize for the lack of class in my demand," He whispered against my skin, not sounding all that apologetic. I chuckled and moaned at the same time at his words and his fingers working their magic.

Letting my hands slide into his jeans, I cupped his bottom through his boxer briefs, kneading the skin softly as his mouth sucked the skin between my neck and shoulder roughly.

"I like your class and very rarely, lack of it," I murmured, taking his earlobe between my teeth as I ducked my head down to bring our faces level again.

Framing his face, I held it so I could look him in the eyes. He stopped moving the hand that had a hold of my erection. "Have you done this before?" I asked gently,

I didn't want to step on any toes. He pursed his lips a little, his eyebrows knitting in concentration.

"I have been with a man before. I bottomed. The man wasn't very gentle. It didn't help me being encouraged to start a relationship," He confided softly, puckering his lips out slightly, basically telling me to shut it and keep going.

I gave him one quick kiss.

"How do you know Larxene?" I'd figured out by now that he did know her. The fact that Larxene had known Zexion would ask me out on a date had not been completely forgotten. Zexion grinned a little, surprising me.

"She was very angry at me for reacting the way I did, that morning in the hospital after I'd woken up. She came to visit the coffee house once I started working there, telling me that I had to 'Clean my act up together and get to it' I wasn't sure what she meant at first, until she mentioned your name. If I hadn't ducked down behind the counter and had my panic attack at the sudden and surprising visit of hers, she would have probably smacked me hard over the head.

She also told me that if I didn't do anything about our feelings for one another, then she would. She's a little scary, so I thought it better to do it my way..." He grimaced a little at the memory of Larxene, making me laugh. He cut my laughter of, by pressing down on me, making me moan loudly.

"Can we stop talking now?" He murmured against my lips.

I nodded energetically, returning my hands to his bottom to press down so he ground his hips into my own. Moving against one another, lips locked in a heated kiss, we drove ourselves sweaty and completely insane with lust.

"I...We need to go to the bedroom..." He breathed out, tugging me impatiently off the couch so I could shuffle after him to the bedroom.

Once there, he pushed me onto the bed, and his hands quickly went to unbutton my pants. As he pulled them off, I didn't leave him any time to check me out in all my naked glory. Instead I attacked his own pants, pulling them off with a little less grace then he'd used on me. Both naked, he blushed as he nervously rummaged through the drawer in his nightstand. Lube in hand, he kept it behind his back, his ears a shade of deep burning pink.

Grinning, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him on top of me. Our bodies connected skin to skin, I let my hands trail over his back, my fingers following his spine, down his butt crack to tease him there in between. His eyes closed and lips parted, I smiled at the quick intakes of breathes he was making. Rubbing him between the cheeks slowly, I moved my hips so our erection rubbed against one another at the same time.

"You... you have to stop... You're going to make me cum..." He whispered.

That was followed by a grunt as I didn't listen to him, quickening my pace instead. Lying on top of me, he put his hands above my hand, fiddling with the lube bottle clumsily as I continued to pleasure him.

After a moment, my eyes widened a little in surprise when a slick finger entered me from behind.

"Oh god...That's not... _hmmmm _..fair..." He laughed softly at my response, fingering me gently as he took over the lead in our grounding hips.

"You started it," He replied simply, adding a second finger.

He let me adjust a little before starting to move again. He seemed hesitant at how to do things at times, but once he seemed to set his mind to it, he was determined to do it right. And right it was...

"I'm ok, I'm ready. Come on Zexy, stop torturing me..." I grabbed onto his hips, seeking more friction as I let my head fall back onto the bed.

My throat now exposed, he latched his lips onto the skin available in his reach, and as after a little moment he bit down onto the juncture between my neck and shoulder, he carefully slid inside of me. He did it in one swift motion, but stilling the moment he was buried in me entirely. I breathed heavily at the feeling, moaning his name softly.

"Oh, I like that. I want to hear you say my name again..." He murmured, moving out of me, only to plunge back in.

This time we both moaned, his body trembling a little underneath my hands. A light sheen of sweat covering both our bodies as we moved together. Both our lips parted as we breathed in and out deeply, soft noises of pleasure escaping the both of us. Our eyes locked on one another as he kept driving into me, picking up speed just a little bit every so often.

His arms shaky from having to hold himself up, I rolled him over, straddling his hips, taking over the lead. Hands on my hips, he helped guide me back in and out. My head dropped back on my shoulders, palms flat on his chest to keep me steady. I whimpered a little as I felt his hand close around my erection, adding more to the pleasure he was already giving me.

His other hand slid up my body, his fingers closing around my shoulder so he could pull me down on top of him, eyes locking with one another once more. The change in angle had my eyes widening, making me groan into his neck. He picked up speed, hitting the spot over and over again as he kept rubbing me with his other hand.

"Zex...oh...fuuuck..." I was loud, I was happy, I was in bliss, I could care less if the entire world could hear my orgasm.

Zexion seemed to agree whole heartily, following suite just as loudly as he moaned out my name, his back arching off the bed and his eyes squeezed shut.

Muscles tensing and relaxing on and off, he staid buried within me as I fell down on top of him, completely spent. His fingers in my hair, toying with the random lock of blond popping in every which direction. My lips were attached to his jaw, the tip of my tongue tracing the jaw line there.

We stayed silent for a long while, just appreciating each other's presence, and the warmth of one another's embrace. After a moment though, it started to get a bit chilly, so Zexion pulled the blanket on his bed over us, cocooning us safely inside. Pulling out of me, I winced just a little, but he kissed it away instantly.

"You won't leave, right? You're not going to leave me and never talk to me again, right?" He asked, sounding nervous and vulnerable all at once.

I was honestly not surprised that he was wondering about this. Not because I'd given him any reason to think this, but just because Zexion thought way to much for his own good. Flopping onto my back, I pulled him along with me, securely settling him against my side. Chin propped up on the top of his head, I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and with my other hand, I twinned my fingers with his, placing them on my chest, rapid beating heart thundering beneath them.

"You really think I would leave after having been hung up on you for an entire year, believing there was no chance whatsoever? When things finally work out, I just up and leave? Course not, idiot. I'm staying right here. You can't get rid of me now."

He hummed happily in reply, his nose nuzzling into the crook of my neck as he settled comfortably against my side. I smiled, stroking his hair with the hand that was wrapped around his shoulders.

"In fact, I'm calling in sick tomorrow. I'm going to spend the entire morning in bed with you. I'm going to tell you I love and like you a million times. I'm going to fuck you until you are silly, and I hope you'll return the favor. Then, I'll make pancakes, and we'll eat that in bed. We'll eat lunch in bed too. And dinner as well. I do have to send a message to my brothers to tell them I won't be home though..." I frowned a little, then shrugged.

Zexion grinned, grabbing the jeans at the foot of the bed, and then tossed his cellphone my way. Kissing his forehead as he settled back against my side, I quickly typed out a text message for my brothers.

"I can't believe you put 'Fuck you silly' and 'Must be responsible adult to my little brothers' in the same sentence," Zexion said absently, toying with my nipple as I tossed the phone back at the foot of the bed.

"I'm a bit strange..." I offered.

Zexion smiled sweetly, kissing the corner of my lips.

'I beat you in that area though.' He challenged. My eyes widened, and I squawked indignantly his way.

"Are you seriously challenging me to 'who is the more strange one?' I'll beat you. I swear I will." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"OCD, homophobic mother attached to her two sisters by the hip," He tossed my way.

"Abandoned and not been reported as a missing person, that's just depressing," I tossed back.

"Complete seclusion, and as a result, too scared to actually talk to people normally. Now that is depressing," He offered.

"You're talking just fine now. Not that socially awkward. I mean, I had you moaning and groaning and grunting just a little while earlier.._.Ooooh Demyx..."_ I tried to imitate his voice, until he smacked my chest, chuckling softly and telling me I was an idiot and that I needed to shut my yap.

Shrugging, I smiled down at him, complying to his request as he started kissing me again. Bones gone jello. Mind high on lust. Not a worry in the world. Just me and him.

That is...Until my little brothers decided they'd lacked enough attention up until now and decided to grab onto the spotlight.

* * *

_**A/N: The end!** On to Sora and Riku! :D_


	2. Interlude

_**A/N **This one is for all you Demyx lovers! :) Huge thanks to my beta: cherrybomb10295 who encouraged me when I didn't know what to do with certain information, and who gave me the idea to write this little scene. _

_This is sort of like a quick passage that'll make the transfer from Demyx' story to Sora's a little less confusing. Like an update in their lives, until the story continues :) Sora and Riku are next, I've been working on their story non stop since the entire day, today. I will probably upload that part by the end of the week :)_

_Although much shorter then my usual chapters, please read, review and enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer:** No ownage :O_

* * *

**Demyx. **

Today was our three month anniversary with Zexion. I never thought I would be celebrating any anniversaries at all, but turns out, I really liked that shit. So did Zexion, even though he swore he didn't. I could see the glimmer in his eye when I mentioned what I had planned for us that particular date. I was also pretty certain he didn't mind receiving gifts.

My routine wasn't changed much, I still got up to wake my brothers and get my ass to work. I still worked the same two shifts. My ten minute coffee break was a lot more interesting now, since Zexion actually talked back. Although he still had issues with being the center point of attention, he told me honestly that I relaxed him when I was around. And it was true, he smiled at the customers when he got them their order ready, while he chatted with me on the side.

He made me dinner, which he then brought over at the start of my night shift, every night. He ate with me at the hospital, and after a while Zexion had suggested we invite Larxene. Larxene and I had started to drift apart a little in the first weeks I had gotten together with my man. She understood though. But Zexion, although shy and uncomfortable at first, wanted to meet Larxene properly. Without any anger directed at him involved.

Pulling mean jokes on Zexion simply wasn't an option. Larxene had played the hard, stone cold bitch on him the moment she'd set foot on the hospital's third floor. It had just to put him on edge, she hadn't actually been angry at him anymore. Unfortunately, Zexion on edge equalled to panic attack. I'd never been so scared in my live. The fact that Larxene had been on the borders of tears because she'd felt so bad about causing this reaction, had mellowed me a little... I hadn't been too angry at her, she couldn't have known. At least, I had agreed to that only when Zexion had pointed it out. He hadn't been angry at her.

I never slept a night without him. Either we slept at his place or at mine. We tended to flip back and forth between each place day by day. That way my brothers could still see I was alive.

Zexion had also convinced me to start the training program at the hospital to become an official nurse. The title made me wrinkle my nose a little, but the pay was so much better then what I earned now. I'd be able to drop the night shift I was working now, which I'd have to have dropped anyway when Valentine got back. And I would even be able to have a day off again.

I hadn't done this before because I couldn't afford the time spend on the training program. Now I technically already had a day off again, and I used that day to train the nurse's program. It did mean a cut in my paycheck. Which is why I hadn't tried the program before. Zexion had told me to do it, and when I'd explained my reasoning, he'd told me he'd chip in the money lost because of that day off spend training.

That had been our first fight.

I absolutely did not want to take his money. Until he told me his father was very very very very rich, and that if I really felt the need too, I could always pay him back once I started my job as an official nurse. I managed to ignore Zexion for about a day, skipping the ten minute coffee break. I'd warned him that I was going to ignore him so he knew I was mad at him for a reason and that he didn't need to worry about my not showing up.

He'd thanked me for informing him that I was going to pout at him from afar until further notice.

When I'd been sitting at the table on the third floor, doing my night shift, I'd felt tired. I had been feeling tired since a while. These hours were simply to heavy on me. If Roxas and Sora had dropped out of high school, it was so they could pick up jobs themselves, making it lighter on me.

I'd gone to Zexion's place after my shift, telling him that I was sorry for acting like a baby and accepted his offer so I could juggle in the nurse's training.

I had about three more months to go, and then I would be an official nurse. Doc was rather proud of the process, and Zexion made sure to show me how much he loved me for doing the effort despite being uncomfortable taking money from him. My brothers had been extremely happy about the near promotion as well.

Right now though, I was done with my training for the day. I was in my kitchen, preparing a delicious dish for my boyfriend. I didn't cook often, and I didn't really enjoy it either. But apparently I was pretty good at it, and Zexion would appreciate the thought and effort put into it. Zex was currently on the phone with Roxas. He'd become increasingly less shy and awkward around the two.

"No Roxas. No. No you can't come home. I don't care where you go. Stay over at Kairi and Namine's. Bring the other terror with you." Zexion's voice was clipped, but not in a mean fashion. He just wanted to make clear the two needed to stay the hell away from the house tonight. Tonight was our anniversary.

"My apartment is really small," moment of silence as Roxas probably cut in, "Roxas!" I grinned at the shout, knowing exactly what the blond might have said. The blush on Zexion's cheeks told me it was something along the lines of _'You don't need more then a couch for what you guys have planned.' _

"The reason as to why we are celebrating here instead of my apartment is because you guys actually have a kitchen. I don't." He didn't. He cooked his meals in the coffee house's kitchen below his apartment. His father could have certainly found him a bigger apartment, but Zexion not only wanted to move forward in his social skills, but also pay everything himself with the wages he received from the coffee house's job.

I took the two plates I had put pieces of home made lasagna on, on the table, then snatched the phone from Zexion.

"Roxas. Listen up. If you don't enter the house until tomorrow morning, I'll drive you down to the train station for the rest of this week." I waited patiently for the blond to mull over the deal.

_"Deal."_ I smiled in triumph down at Zexion, who rolled his eyes, snatching the phone back and flipping it closed so the call was ended.

"I really wish you would stop using bribery. They'll never stop being pains in the asses if you keep giving them something good in return for doing something they should be doing without actually being rewarded for it. I really don't think it wise-" Grabbing onto his chin, I bent down at the waist to place my lips over his, effectively cutting of his speech.

His hands slid over my chest, fingers knotting their way into my hair at the back of my neck so he could pull me closer. I didn't comply, instead I pulled him up on his feet, pulling his body flush against my own. Slipping my tongue out, I pushed his lips apart, seeking out his. I kissed him lazily, and I grinned against his mouth when he let out an impatient noise.

His hands closing over my wrists, he broke the kiss off and tugged me along with him out of the kitchen.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, slightly amused.

"To your bedroom." Zexion muttered, leaning forward from the step higher then mine to kiss my jaw.

"What about my lasagna?" I asked, trying my hardest to not be affected by his touch.

"Forget the food." He murmured, taking my earlobe between his teeth. I huffed as indignantly as I could muster.

"That's not very nice..." We reached the top of the stairs, my eyes closing as his hands slid underneath my shirt.

"I want you..." He whispered. My eyes popped open in surprise, because I knew exactly what he meant by that.

Zexion's experience with sex before I had come along had not been... nice. He'd been with only one man before me, and the man had not been gentle. Since then, Zexion had refused to bottom. And rightfully so. I understood the experience may have caused him to be a little skittish. If he needed me to bottom for him forever, I would have done it gladly. Apparently I didn't have to.

Cupping his chin, I tilted his face upwards, nudging his nose with my own so he'd open his eyes. When he did, I asked, "Are you sure?" I took his bottom lip between mine, waiting patiently for him to reply. In answer to my question, he nodded.

Wrapping an arm around his waist, I pulled him off his feet. He let out a small noise of surprise, his arms quickly wrapping around my neck as his feet circled my waist. Grinning at him, I took the last two steps with him straight into my room. I closed the door, but didn't continue to the bed. Guiding his feet back to the ground, I pinned him against my door, attacking his neck with licks, nips and kisses. He moaned loudly at the sudden invasion, melting against me as my lips reached his nipple while my hand pulled his shirt upwards roughly. I let my other hand trail down his side, reaching the edge of his pants, right before he took my hand, making me stop.

Popping my head back up, I gave him a questioning look. He smiled a little, tugging on my mussed hair before he kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Fuck foreplay..." He whispered against my ear. I groaned loudly, complying by quickly pulling off my pants while he did the same.

Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, I spun him around so his back was facing me. Letting my palms rest on his chest, I kissed the back of his neck as I slowly guided our bodies towards my bed. Reaching our destination, I gently pushed Zexion forward, so he was leaning on his forearms, head hanging down as his forehead pressed softly against the mattress.

I placed a knee in between his legs, gently nudging them apart as I hovered my body inches from his, letting my lips kiss his jaw and cheek in a soothing gesture. He didn't seem frightened at all though, on the contrary, his lips were parted, cheeks flushed, breathing ragged, eyes filled with lust.

Continuing my reverent attention to the side of his neck, I let my hand trail softly over his spine, down his butt crack. He moaned as my fingertip reached his entrance in a teasing manner. He leaned over to the headboard, fumbling just a little as he tried to reach the lube bottle hidden beneath one of the pillows. Once he grabbed a hold of it, he tossed it my way, groaning loudly as I gently prodded him from behind without entering, all the while I bit softly into his shoulder.

Finger now slick, I pushed one finger inside, eliciting a whimper of pleasure from Zexion. He murmured for more after a moment, and I complied, giving him two. I staid still, letting him adjust until he pushed back onto my fingers, letting me know he was fine. Hooking an arm around his waist, I pulled him up on all fours, continuing to pleasure him from behind while I let my fingers wrap teasingly around his erection.

Although my erection was painfully throbbing and screaming for attention, my breathing was ragged and I moaned at the way Zexion reacted to my touch. When I heard him whimper my name, his head tilting to the side, I leaned down to give him a passionate kiss right before sitting back upright and removing my fingers. I didn't ask if he was certain, I knew he was. I didn't say anything at all really because nothing needed to be said.

I entered him slowly, making both myself and him groan loudly at the sensation. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I held onto his hips, staying still for a moment so I could appreciate the feeling of being inside of him. Zexion, impatient as ever, pulled away, then pushed back. Both moaning loudly, because we were always loud, I started setting a pace, receiving soft noises of appreciation from my, currently slick in sweat, boyfriend.

We kept that pace steadily, my hand matching up with the rhythm I was placing with my hips. After a moment, Zexion pushed himself up on his knees, wrapping his arms around my neck as he tilted his head sideways, asking me for a kiss. Leaning in, I captured his lips in a soft embrace, holding him against me tightly as I continued the pace from this angle.

We drove ourselves to the brink together, waiting patiently for each other to come together. It was slow, and passionate. It was sweet and sweaty. We had all the time in the world, and we took advantage of it. As we both came, whispering I love yous and moaning our each others names, I tugged him against my chest once we were spent. His head propped up beneath my chin, arms locked around one another, we caught our breathes in comfortable silence.

And then of course someone had to knock on my bedroom door to break the perfect atmosphere of my evening on our anniversary with my boyfriend.

"Are you done yet? You are loud!" Sora shouted, banging on the door several times before stomping over to his bedroom, probably.

Zexion was a bit stiff in my arms, and I rubbed his back soothingly.

"We forgot to call and inform Sora..." Zexion muttered the obvious.

"Or we can just place the blame on Roxas." I offered. Zexion nodded in what almost seemed to be a wise manner.


	3. Beautifully mean

**A/N **Beautifully mean - Sora and Riku - Very very lightly inspired by Beauty and the Beast.

This is the second chapter of three. Roxas and Axel are next!

Please read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't owns!

**

* * *

**

**Sora. **_About a month after walking in on Demyx and Zexion._

My favorite part of the morning was when I was still half asleep, and half awake at the same time. I was still on the edge of dreamland, yet, because I was awake just a little, I could control what I was doing in my dream. Right now though, there wasn't much to see or control. Just vibrant colors flowing before my eyes as I tugged the blanket closer around me, basking in the warmth it offered. I wanted to smile at the feeling, but then I realized something.

This couldn't be my favorite part of the morning. It couldn't be, because Demyx always made sure we couldn't wake up slowly from our slumber by making that info channel lady talk through the house so loudly.

Why wasn't she talking? Why wasn't she telling me a storm had trashed some small town? Why wasn't she telling me that more terrorists had attacked somewhere in another country?

Popping my eyes open, I frowned at the ceiling. I shook my head. I wouldn't find the answer there.

Jumping full speed out of my small bed, I trotted over to Roxas' bed placed a few feet away from mine. A nightstand in between, separating the two twin beds. I flung myself onto his waist, shaking his shoulders.

"Roxas! Wake up!" I shouted, probably not necessary since my face was only inches from his. He screwed up his face, grabbing the pillow beneath his head to push it down on his face so our gaze was broken.

"Roxas!" I shouted out in a whine. He groaned, then pushed me off the bed.

Yelping as I fell down to the floor, I grabbed onto his foot. That's right, if I was going down, he was going down with me.

Letting out a shriek, he toppled down on top of me, groaning louder this time around.

"What?" He glared down at me, making me shrug.

"We are late," I announced.

His eyes widened, and I nodded. Jumping back up on his feet, he pulled me along with me so we were both running down the stairs, straight into the kitchen.

"That. Is. The third. Time. In a month!" My blond brother muttered testily, as he popped some bread into the toaster. Finally having a moment, I let myself yawn.

"I think he's trying to punish us. I think Demyx doesn't warn us when he spends the night at Zexion's so we realize how much we depend on him. Or Zexion finally convinced him we are old enough to do this crap by ourselves." I frowned a little as I sat myself down around the kitchen table.

"You know, I like him. I do. Zexion is a good guy, and he's good for Demyx. I'm just not so sure what the extremely responsible and proper side in Zexion will do to our-" I was cut of mid sentence as Roxas used the advantage of my open mouth to pop some toast in between my teeth.

Smiling sheepishly his way, I started chewing on the piece of bread as he'd silently ordered me to do so. Without actually talking. He took the seat opposite of mine, eyes squinting in concentration as he was probably thinking about the situation, absently biting a piece of his bread.

"My boss doesn't like it when I'm late. I can get fired for coming in late to often. If I get fired, I don't have a job anymore..." He muttered. I nodded, pretending his reasoning had been wise and necessary.

"If I don't have a job anymore, I don't earn my paycheck. That means no money for rent," Roxas continued.

"Very good, my brother. You have solved the problem of the year," I gave him a cheeky grin, which only resulted in him smacking me over the back of my head.

"Shut it, Sora. You know what I mean! Why would he not warn us when he goes to spend the night with his boyfriend? I mean that way I would know to set my alarm." Roxas glared at his glass of milk. I snatched said glass of milk away from him, gulping down a few swallows before he snatched his glass back, hissing a little.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Don't you get it? We are twenty years old. We'll both be turning Twenty-one this year. Demyx shouldn't have to warn us when he decides to go fuck his boyfriend. He shouldn't have to tell us to set our alarm. We should be doing this by ourselves, everyday." See, this was wise.

Roxas gasped in mock horror.

"Heathen! You just told us to be responsible! We've been avoiding this for years!" I rolled my eyes at his dramatic tone of voice.

"You get me. We need to stop being assholes and start getting up in the morning by ourselves. Demyx shouldn't have to take care of us anymore. Yeah we bring money into the house, but he is still the one who makes our dinner and gets us up in the morning. He's also the one who gets us from work when we are sick, who tucks us in when we have a fever. Who makes the best chicken soup and risks his own immunity system when we have heavy colds. He's also-" Roxas forced a new piece of toast into my mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you. We'll wake up by ourselves from now on, and help with the dishes and dinner. I'm not giving up on that chicken soup though." I mulled over his words, pursing my lips in a pensive manner.

"Yes! Sounds great. Everything but the chicken soup." I stuck my hand out, waiting for Roxas to shake.

"Are you sure you want to start waking up without his help?" Roxas edged, looking uncertain. I narrowed my eyes on him.

"Shake the hand, Roxas. You must! It is that or ask Demyx to have sex with his boyfriend in the room beside ours. And we know the walls are thin. We also know they are loud..." I squawked the word 'loud' out in semblance of wonder. Roxas' eye twitched a little as he nodded. That had not been a fun night. Zexion being uncomfortable socializing in general, had never taken off that fast when he'd realized I had over-heard their business-time the night before. Yet, still did I wonder who was the one who topped and the one who bottomed...

"Sora! No thinking! You'll start preaching again. We have to get moving." Roxas' voice was almost pleading. Giving him a disapproving look, I stood from my seat, complying to his request anyway.

"You could try being polite sometimes," I muttered, dumping the glass, no empty, in the sink. Roxas sponged the crumbs off the table, giving me a funny look.

"We are brothers. We're supposed to be rude to each other. It's like... a law..." I rolled my eyes, letting him know with a shake of the head that I found him borderline delirious.

"See. That's what I mean, shaking your head at someone in that fashion would have been rude. But did you hesitate to do it to me? Course not, cause I'm ya brother." I stuck my tongue out at him, pushing him out of the front door at the same time.

"Look who's preaching now!" I said cheerily, locking the door behind me. Roxas didn't hear me though, he was already walking off towards the train station that would bring him to Twilight Town. Shrugging, I went the other way to get into Traverse Town Center.

* * *

Xiggy's Pizza Parlor. That was where I worked. It took about a small hour to get there, and only because I walked incredibly slow. I had the tendency of being distracted by everything around me. Demyx said I had the attention span of a butterfly, which was funny because so does he. Today I picked up my pace though, since I was late already.

Xiggy's Pizza Parlor was right beside Cid's garage, there was a small alley where we put both of the stores trash on the left and a couple of house on the street placed on the right side of the stores with a big courtyard before it.

During the summer Xigbar would have me and the other delivery boys set out tables and chairs so people could sit out in the sun and eat their piece of pizza there. Pence worked the south side of Traverse Town, Hayner worked the west side of Traverse Town, while I worked North and east. Olette worked behind the reception desk, and Xigbar worked in the kitchen with Cloud.

Cid and Xigbar were the best of friends since forever. They didn't like the same things though, since Xigbar enjoyed making pizza and Cid liked to put mechanical things back together. But they found this building and had opened their two shops side by side. Together they also rented out the apartments above the two shops. Cloud lived in one of the apartments with Hayner. They didn't really get along. Or they did, they just didn't speak much to one another. Or... Cloud didn't actually speak much to anybody. Hayner didn't seem to mind though, he just needed a place to crash.

Pence lived in the apartment next to that of Hayner and Cloud's. His roommate was Olette, who did some waitressing for the Pizza Parlor in the summer when we set the tables out front on the courtyard. Beside her job as a receptionist for the restaurant.

Cloud had a crush on Leon. Leon worked in Cid's shop. Leon also lived in the top apartment in the building. Leon did not know Cloud had a crush on him. And Cloud had no intention of revealing this fact. I had tried pushing Cloud to his senses once. I will never try again.

Tapping the seat of my scooter as I passed by it, I entered the Pizza Parlor, shouting out a hello at the crew. I grimaced as I saw Hayner smoking a cigarette, snatching it away from the boy's lips to throw it out of the window before he could catch me and get it back.

"That was uncalled for." Hayner announced. I shrugged.

"No smoking inside the place. I'm just following the rules. If you're lucky it might not have gone out." I gave him a toothy grin as I evaded his smack, giving Olette a kiss on the cheek as I passed by to make my way into the kitchen.

Xigbar was trying to show Pence how to throw the pizza dough into the air. The throwing wasn't an issue, it was the catching.

"Sora, mind telling me why you are late?" I shrugged at my boss.

"I overslept," I told him honestly.

"Again..." Cloud added. I rolled my eyes at the man, making my way over to him so he could hand me the list of groceries. It was very rare to receive a delivery call at this time in the morning. It usually got more hectic once lunch started. But we did have the occasional person high on pot that had the munchies after a sleepless night.

"Sora! Delivery in section number three. Xigbar! One Xiggy special!" Olette shouted over the counter that separated the kitchen from the reception desk.

"Don't shout at me woman! I'm the boss around here!" Xigbar shouted back, tying his apron a little more tightly around his waist as he got to work. Cloud passed him the prepped dough and ingredients needed for a Xiggy special. A lot of vegetables. I did not like vegetables.

* * *

Once the pizza was ready, I put the pizza box into the box that kept them warm. I was taking the car since afterwards I'd be getting the groceries. Tucking the piece of paper with the address on my sunshield, I started the car and slowly drove my way to section number three. I knew where the street was, and I frowned as I slowed down in the lane to find the number of the house written on the piece of paper Olette had given me. Seeing the house, I grimaced.

I'd really thought it abandoned when I'd fallen upon it that one time I had gotten lost and called Demyx to tell him how creepy the house was.

Grimace still in place, I took the pizza box from the heater and walked my way up to the house. Although it was placed on a street with more then just this house, the house was secluded from neighbors.

Knocking on the door, I waited patiently for the person inside to open. Frowning as a few seconds flew by I knocked again, louder this time.

I could just walk away and leave the pizza beside the door. Instead I tried the knob, finding it turning and the door opening. Pursing my lips a little, I stepped inside the house. It wasn't nearly as creepy inside as it was outside. It looked kind of normal inside.

"Hello?" I asked, slowly making my way inside. Standing before a staircase and an opening on my left that led to a living room, I waited for a reply.

"Upstairs. Take of your shoes." Staring down at my feet and then back up at the stairs, I blinked.

"What?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"I can't come downstairs, come upstairs. Take of your shoes." The man repeated, slowly as if he thought me dumb. He probably did.

Glaring at the person not yet in my field of vision, I chucked my shoes off and padded up the stairs, pizza in tow.

"Second door on your right." Following his instructions, I made my way inside the room.

"You could have said please." I muttered darkly, plopping the box by the foot of the bed. I hadn't looked at the guy yet. I did now though.

His lower right leg was wrapped in a cast, the foot lifted off the mattress with a pillow underneath. A blanket covered the other leg and lower body plus waist area of the man. His chest was bare, small cuts covering a good part of the skin. His left arm was also wrapped in a cast and so was his right wrist. Letting my eyes trail upwards, I looked at the man's face.

Beautiful. Nothing much to add there. Hair silver with a hint of blue, eyes the color of the sea, facial features thin and delicate. Of course, as graceful as those features may be, the dark glare the man was sporting with them definitely wasn't delicate. Or beautiful.

"I've been saying please ever since I got in this state. Forgive me for hating the word, just a little." His voice was shrill, and it didn't please me.

"Well it isn't my fault you're in this state is it?" I snapped, pushing the pizza box closer to the man. Crossing my arms over my chest, I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground as I narrowed my eyes on him. He'd blinked at my words, frowning at me a little.

"I don't like your attitude." The guy with silver hair announced. I shrugged.

"That's alright, I don't like yours either. Now can you _please_ pay for the pizza so I can be on my way?" I stuck my hand out, waiting still.

"What's your name?" The guy asked, startling me.

"Ehm. Sora. Yours?" I asked, not sure if I was supposed to ask back or not. I was confused with the situation.

"Riku. If I pay you the twenty for the pizza and say...Thirty extra, will you do me a favor?" Thirty extra? I'd give him a lapdance for less. And only because lapdances didn't need speech. From either party.

"What's the favor?" I asked. Oh good, my brain hadn't left yet.

"I need to pee." I burst out laughing, making Riku roll his eyes at me.

"I'm serious. I scared away the help I had hired before. Apparently you're not the only one who has issues with my attitude. I need to pee, more then I need pizza. I just need your help getting me safely to the bathroom. I'm not asking you to pull my pants down and hold onto my di-" I held up my hand, trying to smother down my laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. I get the picture. I'd say no to the money and just help you anyway. But I'm kind of poor, you see? So..." I made my way over to the side of the bed, putting the pizza box on the nightstand and then turned around to face him. Pursing my lips, I frowned down at him.

"You want me to carry you?" Riku shook his head, reaching out with an arm to place it over my shoulder.

"Just help me stand alright? I just need to lean on you, instead of my leg." I took a hold of his wrist, making him hiss.

"Sorry! Sorry. Just hold onto my shirt and I'll hold onto your waist." He shook his head at me.

"Don't touch me at all, I'm bruised everywhere, you'll just end up hurting me." Shrugging, I leaned down a little so he could put his weight on me, without my touching him in any way whatsoever.

It took a moment, but Riku managed to wiggle his way out of bed and onto his right leg so he was leaning on that foot and the rest of his weight was balanced onto my shoulders. I kept my arms spread so I could catch him just in case, but I wasn't touching him. My head slightly ducked down so his hold was steady, my eyes trailed over his bare chest and belly. His body was all muscles, and the sight of him just clad in boxers was something I really didn't mind appreciating.

My eyes snapped back up when Riku cleared his throat.

"Eyes forward." Riku snapped. I narrowed my eyes, and then after a light shift, I moved out of his grasp so he was standing in a very unbalanced fashion onto his one non broken leg.

"What the hell?" He shouted, trying to grab onto the bed's footing so he wouldn't fall.

"That was really full of yourself. Take it back." I said sternly, not caring he was almost falling. Riku glared at me, gritting his teeth.

"Fine! I'm sorry. Now get back here and help me out, would you?" Pretending to think over it for a while, I moved back lazily to his side so he could lean on me again.

"That settled, I am sorry for checking you out without permission. Totally wrong on my part." I said cheerily, making him groan in defeat. Chuckling lightly, I helped him hop over to the bathroom without much grace. Once there, still glaring at me, he slammed the door of the bathroom shut in my face.

Leaning my back against the wall beside the door, I waited for him, checking my watch quickly. I didn't really have a time limit as to how long grocery shopping had to take. I just had to be back roughly around lunch time. If a delivery was ordered in my section before I got back, either Pence or Hayner would get it, or Olette would call me to get my ass back.

I looked sideways as the door opened. Riku popped his glaring head out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to brush my teeth. I'm here and I'm taking advantage. Don't move." The door was closed with a smack right after he was done talking.

_"Please!"_ I shouted back at him. I heard him grunt noncommittally back at me.

Asshole.

"I know what your thinking." He said, door still closed. I grimaced.

"Well you are." I replied.

"What?" He asked.

"An asshole." I offered.

"Ah, see now I do know what you were thinking." He said, almost cheerful. It sounded off somehow.

"Bastard." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Alright, enough name calling." The door opened again, and he gestured for me to come closer. Once I had stepped to his side, he slung his arm over my shoulder again and we huddled back to his bedroom. Once he was settled in the bed, he reached for his wallet and gave me the fifty he said he would give me. Then without a word or so much as a thank you, he gestured for me to get the hell out. Eying him warily, I shrugged and did as he asked.

Getting the hell out, I took my shoes and put them back on in the car. Starting the engine, I drove off the lain and drove off to the supermarket to go buy the restaurants groceries.

Weird clients did make my day, even if they were rude.

* * *

The day went by normally other than that weird moment with Riku. I got the groceries, drove them back to the restaurant. Around lunch time I started driving over town with my scooter to deliver the ordered pizza's. I had a large break between four and six, eating a pizza of my own before I picked up my second shift. More pizza's delivered. I helped clean up after closing hours and got back home roughly around nine.

Roxas had thrown some pasta in the pot, so I got a plate and ate some with him on the couch while watching television. Since this morning we had been late, we flipped a coin to know who could take their shower first. I won. When I got out, Demyx was sitting on the couch with Zexion between his legs. Pushing the boyfriend away, I sat between Demyx' legs and tossed the hairbrush his way. He brushed out the knots, and I called it a night.

The next morning Roxas and I had gotten out of bed by ourselves, and on time. Great effort had been made, but we had done it. Demyx' eyes had nearly fallen out of his skull when he'd made his way into the kitchen, seeing us sitting there already eating breakfast. Zexion had smiled, patting his boyfriend's back as he took a seat beside me.

We'd only messed up one more time with the wake up deal during that week, but after that we finally figured out that we could get up without our big brother's help. It was silly, but Demyx was proud. And although he wasn't actually our father or parent or anything, he was still the one who had taken care of us when nobody else could anymore. Roxas and I feeded on the pride that Demyx offered us. So we greedily accepted the one he gave us for getting up by ourselves.

As always, my day's went by with a lot of work. Nothing major happened, the occasional mean client or one that didn't want to pay.

It was when the week had ended. Sunday, late afternoon the restaurant received a call and Olette tossed me the piece of paper with the address I had to deliver a pizza at. Riku.

Driving my loud scooter up the street, I parked it on the little drive in Riku's creepy looking house offered. Brows knitted in a deep frown, I took the pizza box and walked up to the house. Knowing he wouldn't answer the door, I knocked still and then entered. Slipping out of my shoes, I padded my way up the stairs and then knocked on the closed bedroom door.

"Sora?" Came Riku's voice from the other side.

Opening the door, I entered and placed the pizza box on his nightstand.

"That'll be a twenty." I muttered out. Riku pointed at his wallet.

"Another thirty if you help me across the hall again." I bit onto my bottom lip in form of hesitation. I felt a little guilty for taking his money for such a simple favor. But then, if he got help, he would have to pay them for these sort of things anyway.

Shrugging, I took a fifty out of his wallet, eyes widening as I saw the amount of money propped into the leather purse. I guess he could lose a fifty here and there every so often.

Tucking the money in my ass pocket, I leaned down so he could place his arm over my shoulder. A bit of shuffling and some curses on both our parts, and he was standing beside the bed, leaning on me as I guided him to the bathroom. He closed the door in my face again, and I waited patiently against the wall again. Once he got out and I got him back to his bed, I stared down at him.

"What? You got the money, you can leave now." Riku snapped. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you always this cranky?" I asked.

"Yes. Go away." He muttered, unsuccessfully trying to turn over and face his back to me. He winced, flopping back onto his back, jaw locked, glare in place.

"Do you even eat the pizza's?" I asked, walking over to the box I'd brought a week earlier. Opening it, my eye twitched at the rotten food.

"Don't judge me. I would move it to the trash, but obviously I CAN'T!" Shaking my head at his shout, I wrinkled my nose a little and put the old box along with the one I'd just brought out in the hallway.

"Please tell me you eat something." Crossing my arms, I pinned my eyes on his.

"Of course I eat, otherwise I'd be dead. I got a mini fridge here on the other side of my bed. It's running low on food though..." Walking over to the side he was pointing at, I crouched down and opened it.

Popping my head out of the fridge, I looked up at him strangely.

"Why do you keep cereal in your fridge?" I asked. Riku shrugged.

"I didn't know where else to put it. Now can you please stop asking questions and just leave." I opened my mouth. He cut me off.

"Go away!" I sighed, plopping down on my ass on the ground.

"I'm not. Now shut up, would you? Why aren't you hiring new help?" I asked. Riku grumbled a little, but after a moment he answered, "Because three people quit already. The company won't answer my calls. The first time you got here the second person quit. And then I hired someone after you left, and that person quit today." He explained in a mutter.

"Why didn't that person clean up the pizza box and make you proper food?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Because I wouldn't let her. She put the phone book out of my reach when she cleaned up my room the first time around, and when I asked her to give it back to me, like you, she ordered me to say please. Since I didn't, I told her to lay her hands off the pizza box, since that was the only place I could read your restaurants number. And food isn't included in their job description, I have to hire someone else for that." Riku tucked the blanket up a little higher, moving around a little as he tried to get comfortable in his bed.

Pursing my lips, I got back up on my feet.

"So...You wanna tell me how you ended up like this?" I grinned and ducked down at the same time as Riku threw a book at me in reply. Laughing, I popped back up from behind the foot of his bed.

"That's a no." Riku muttered. I nodded.

"Alright well, if you want I can get you some numbers so you can hire new help? Including someone who will take care of your food." I frowned at the many cereal boxes forced into the mini fridge beside his bed.

"What for? So they can quit on my ass like all the others? It's a freaking waste of time." Riku scowled at me as he said this. I gave him a dull look.

"If you tried being more polite, it may work out a little better." I suggested. Riku frowned a little, then eyed me uncertainly. When I was about to ask him what was up, he glared again.

"Just leave!" He nearly shouted. I exhaled loudly in frustration, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"I'm not going until I'm sure you are in good hands. I'd feel bad knowing I left you here without help and read in the newspaper that you died in here." I would feel bad, very bad. Riku grinned, startling the hell out of me.

"I want to hire you." He said happily. I blinked at him.

"But I already have a job." I pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure this job will pay more then your current." I rolled my eyes.

Money wasn't going to change my mind. Riku was a pain in the freaking ass, working for him every day would kill me.

"No Riku." I said, pulling my cellphone out of my pocket to call a help service so they could give me numbers on hired help.

"I'll triple your current paycheck." Riku said curtly.

I probably dropped my phone as my mouth stood agape and my eyes widened at him.

"I'd be able to pay rent, food, water, electricity and our cable connection by myself!" I shouted out, completely dumbfounded. Making sure I could in fact do that, I counted up the amount. I shrieked, making Riku cover his ears and glare.

"I'd be able to get our car fixed! I'll be able to buy us a new coffee maker! And a toaster that actually toasts!" Mouth still open, eyes still wide, I stared at Riku in awe.

"Who is this 'us' you are speaking off?" Riku asked. I shook myself out of my shocked state.

"Oh, my brothers. I live with my two brothers." I told him, sitting on the edge of the bed, careful not to touch him.

"Your parents?" He asked.

"Dead. How old are you?" I threw a question his way. Only fair.

"So are mine. I'm twenty-five. You?" This throwing back and forth was actually kind of fun.

"Twenty. I'll be turning twenty-one shortly." I told him.

"If you think saying, you'll turn that many that soon, makes you sound older, you are wrong. Do you accept to not being allowed to quit?"

That did sort of make sense for him to force that on me, considering many quit before and he didn't seem willing to change his behavior anytime soon. He is a pain in the ass. He is rude. He glares an awful lot. But delivering pizza wasn't my dream job, I did it to earn money. This job, just as annoying, would pay me more.

"I accept, if you accept to not being allowed to fire me." I retorted. Riku smiled slowly, giving me a nod of approval. Sticking out his hand, he waited for me to place my hand in his palm.

"Deal?" He asked.

"What will I have to do for you?" I wanted to know what I was getting myself into.

"Well mainly just stuff like the favor I asked you. Helping me get places through the house, dust the furniture and keep the house clean. Buy groceries and make me food, if you can cook." I nodded at him, placing my palm into his and shaking it.

"Yeah deal. I can cook, nothing major but much better then cereal, for sure. I'm guessing you are hiring me on the spot?" Riku nodded at me.

"Right. Well you'll have to hire help for the next coming week since I gotta give my boss a week's notice. He'll understand, since he knows I have issues when it comes to money. He'll be glad, but it'd be polite on my part to give him the couple of days to find someone to fill in my position," I said matter of fact. Riku shrugged.

"That works." I nodded at him, moving off the bed to take off.

"No thank you?" I asked, plopping the phone book onto his bed so he could call a different help service for the next coming week. Riku narrowed his eyes.

"You're getting a shit load of money out of this little deal, I think that is enough of a thank you." He was practically hissing. I shook my head at him.

"Fine. We'll work on that." I muttered, making my way out of the room, picking up the two boxes I'd left in the hallway earlier.

"We will work on nothing!" Riku shouted after me.

"Whatever!" I said cheerily.

"I don't like you!" Riku added.

"Love you too!" I shouted back.

He roared in response, making me laugh as I slipped back into my shoes and exited his house to get back to my scooter and continue my current job that would be changing drastically in a week.

* * *

My last week at the pizza parlor had gone by rather fast. I didn't visit Riku the entire time, didn't feel the need too. With the money he had, he could easily find someone until I got there. Demyx had frowned a little, but when I'd told him the amount he couldn't have been happier. Roxas said he wanted to meet this guy, get an idea of the person I'd be working for the next coming months. Which is where Zexion had cut in, saying that I was old and wise enough to judge Riku's character for myself. When I'd assured Roxas that, sure the guy was rude and didn't have manners but that beyond that nothing was wrong with him, Roxas let the matter go begrudgingly. They eased up a whole lot when I told them Riku couldn't move out of the bed by himself even if he wanted too.

Xigbar had been glad to hear I had found a job that would pay me more. Hayner and Pence had shrugged, since they knew they could see me anytime they wanted too anyway. And Olette had cried a little. Cloud hadn't said anything, of course.

Riku called the house phone Saturday morning, early. Zexion had picked up since Demyx wasn't really into the whole early rising deal, more so since Roxas and I got up by ourselves nowadays. And this was a huge deal because Zexion was terrified of the phone when he didn't know who was on the other side of the line.

Shaky hands and pale face he came into mine and Roxas' bedroom, handing me the phone with a frightened 'Riku' muttered out, before he quickly took off and found refuge in the arms of my sleepy older brother in the room beside ours.

Grimacing, I propped up onto my elbows, rubbing my eye with one hand while I pressed the phone to my ear with the other.

"What the hell Riku? It's five in the morning..." I murmured, trying to not wake

Roxas.

_"Your pizza job officially ended yesterday, didn't it?"_ He asked. I grunted an affirmative.

_"Right, so basically your job working here for me started at that same moment."_ I frowned at the wall before me.

"I guess... But it's five in the morning, Riku..." I repeated. He huffed.

_"Yes I know, and even I know that this is rude of me. But I have a good reason. I hired help for the week, and yesterday was the person's last day. Anyway, I need your help."_ Sitting up, I stretched and yawned a little.

"What's up?" I asked.

_"I..I ehm..."_ I frowned at his stammer.

"Riku? What's wrong?" I asked, a little less sleepy now as he sounded really flustered. He sighed heavily.

_"I was cold. I tried reaching for the extra blanket on the chair beside my bed, but I fell. I think I fell wrong on my broken leg. I can't get up." _Oh fuck. Sleep kicked out of my system instantly, I jumped out of bed and walked over to the closet to grab some clothes.

"I'll be right there, do you think you need to go to the hospital?" I asked, pushing my pajama pants down and then tugging jeans back up.

_"I don't know."_ Riku murmured. Holding a shirt in my hands, I made my way through the hallway and knocked on Demyx' bedroom door.

"I'll bring my brother, he's on his way of becoming a nurse, he might be able to tell if you need the hospital or not. Sit tight alright? I'll be there as soon as possible." I replied clearly.

Once I heard a small 'ok' as answer from Riku, I pressed the end button and put the phone in my jeans pocket so my hands were free to pull the shirt over my head.

When my head popped back out, Demyx was scowling down at me, hair mussed, pillow marks on his cheek, clad only in boxers. Tilting my head, I saw Zexion behind him, eying me curiously. His hair was fucked up as well, but at least he was wearing pants.

"What's going on?" Demyx whined. I grabbed his wrist and towed him along with me down stairs.

"Take a leak, get some clothes on and then you are driving me over to Riku's. He had a little accident and he fell wrong on his broken leg." Demyx seemed to waken up a whole lot with this news, marching forward to get in the bathroom and get himself ready. I turned around and saw Zexion.

"Do you need my help?" I pursed my lips.

"Well you can come if you want, but I don't think we'll need that many people. Plus Riku is really very rude, I think he might just make you uncomfortable... you know?" I answered, gently trying to tell him that he'd probably just freak out and have a panic attack at how Riku behaved. Zexion smiled a little, nodding.

"I'll just stay here. That way if you guys aren't back by morning I'll tell Roxas what went on." I smiled his way, nodding my thanks as I quickly went to the kitchen to get Demyx' car keys.

Taking two pieces of bread and the car keys, I walked back into the living room.

Demyx was kissing his boyfriend soundly, right before nudging Zexion back upstairs to go back to sleep. Once Zexion was out of sight, Demyx turned and I tossed the car keys and a piece of bread his way, nibbling on my own piece.

* * *

He drove relatively fast, but not crazily so either. I directed him to the house, yawning a little as I saw the first rays of sunlight bursting out over the landscape.

"I'm scared to death." Demyx announced. I grinned, shrugging.

"You'll do fine. You've known this shit before starting the program Dem." I assured him, patting his hand as he parked the car before the house. As we both stepped out and got to the front door, I simply pushed it open and pulled off my shoes, gesturing for Demyx to do the same.

"He doesn't lock his door?" Demyx asked.

"I can't move! How do you expect me to lock the freaking door?" Came his reply from upstairs. Demyx eye twitched just slightly as he gave me a worried look. I shrugged.

"That would be Riku in all his glory. Just ignore him and you'll be fine." I told my brother, pulling him along with me, up the stairs and into Riku's bedroom.

I winced as I saw Riku lying on the floor, his face screwed up in pain. Demyx, although the klutz kind of type in a general sense of living, got into his hospital mode and moved over to Riku's side, checking out his broken leg with quick efficiency. After a moment, Demyx sat back with a smile.

"You're fine. The cast was strong enough to not damage your leg with the fall. You fell on your other leg, right?" Riku nodded at Demyx.

"Right. You didn't make your broken leg worse. The reason why you're hurting is because the cast cracked at the top, so it's poking into your skin. We just need to remove that for now and then you'll have to go to the hospital to have a doctor see if you need a new cast or not. But yeah, although you didn't worsen the state of your leg, seeing the state you're in, falling wasn't exactly the best idea." Demyx muttered. Riku scowled. I grinned.

"Just... Get me back up in the bed. No touching." Demyx gave me a funny look, and I just rolled my eyes as I made my way over to Riku, crouching down so he could place an arm over my shoulder.

"Ok, stand up now." Riku instructed. Making sure he had a good hold on me, I stood back up, grimacing a little at the weight as I guided him clumsily back to his bed. Once he was tucked back beneath the covers, I made my way over to Demyx.

"He won't say thank you, so don't wait for it. Ehm... I'm just going to stay here, make him some food and such. I'm going to need a car to get him to the hospital later on..." I muttered. Demyx shrugged.

"I'd lend you mine but I got to work later. I can't walk to Hollow Bastion." Demyx said apologetically.

"I have a car." Riku muttered from behind. I nodded his way.

"Alright, problem solved. Thanks Dem." Demyx smiled my way, and gave a

hesitant wave at Riku, who simply glowered back at him. I laughed nervously.

"Okaaay. Bye, bye Demyx, save yourself." I nudged Demyx out of the room, who was shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Don't let him eat you, Sora." Demyx said sternly. I smiled his way, nodding.

Closing the door behind Demyx, I turned around and glared at Riku. Who seemed confused by my angry state.

"What?" He asked. I dropped my head back on my shoulder, exhaling in an exasperated manner.

"You woke me at five in the morning. Yeah you have a good reason, and I came because you needed help, that isn't a problem. But my brother didn't have to come and check on you. He did because you are in a bad state and needed his help too. He works an awful lot, you know? He's trying to lessen the work hours he has so far, but he's not there yet. Sleep is precious to that man, and he went out of his way to get up and help you!"

When I got angry, I had this nasty habit of being to emotional. When I shouted or anything in the like, tears tended to spring to my eyes at the same time. It's not so much that I found this an issue to cry for, it was just a unstoppable body reaction I had when I was upset.

"I didn't know that. And I don't see what you're wanting from me." Riku said, slightly disturbed by my emotional state.

"Say thank you! How hard is it to thank someone for their help?" I wiped the tears away angrily, plopping down on the chair beside his bed, throwing the blanket he'd been trying to reach his way. He caught it, looking uncomfortable and almost guilty.

"You almost have me feeling sorry for my behavior. I don't like that," Riku muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Nobody likes to be wrong or having done something wrong. If you had said thank you, or if you used please from time to time you might not have to feel guilt afterwards," I suggested, slumping down in the chair, closing my eyes as I sighed heavily.

"I used to be polite," Riku said softly. I frowned, but kept my eyes closed and didn't move, as I knew that giving him my full attention would just shut him up and have him close up on me again.

"After an... incident... my father sent me to the army. I had fought alongside the soldiers in Zanarkand since I was sixteen years old. Besides getting screamed at and replying with a loud and clear 'Yes Sir!', the army also expects you to have respect for the people around you. Yeah, I once was polite. I had actually expected people around me to respect me and treat me in the same polite manner. A couple of months ago another incident took place. As you can see from my body state, that incident wasn't nice. It wasn't the enemies we were fighting in Zanarkand that nailed me to this bed. My colleagues did. I respected these people, I treated them politely. I fought alongside them. Then... after one misspoken word everything blew up in my face and I learned that respect is crap," Riku sighed heavily, closing his eyes when I opened them and tilted my head sideways so I could look at him.

The war in Zanarkand wasn't linked to us at all. It was a fight between the people of Luca and Zanarkand. Matter of territory. Zanarkand was filled with terrorists. Luca tried to fight them off. Hollow Bastion and the towns around it weren't involved in any way whatsoever. Luca and Zanarkand were actually across seas. That war took place in the country of Spira, while we lived regular lives in the country of Radiant Garden. Luca sometimes asked for recruits from around here, but Hollow Bastion, being the head city of Radiant Garden's country, had declared us neutral.

Cloud, Leon, Xigbar and Cid actually came from Luca. They'd moved to Radiant Garden, Traverse Town, together when the war became a bit to wack in their opinion.

I wasn't all that surprised that he'd been in the army. I'd seen the tag necklace hanging around his neck. Taking a deep breathe, he continued to speak, "Being polite with people is all fine and dandy, Sora. But it often is very fake. I appreciate what you and your brother did for me, I do. But I don't give manners and respect to people until I can see they are actually worthy of it. It isn't full of myself, it's a protection bubble. I'd also appreciate it if you just let me have that protection bubble." Riku's voice was pained, and it went straight to my heart. I knew that if I showed him this though, he wouldn't appreciate it.

So, "Marine, Navy or Air force?" I asked, making sure my voice didn't stutter. I saw Riku smile every so slightly, his eyes still closed. Although he couldn't see, I smiled back.

"Marine." He answered curtly. His eyes opened, and he looked at me without any particular reason to do so. I nodded.

"Alright Marine, bacon and eggs with toast sound good? Did the help this week do groceries?"

Everyone should have those ingredients in their fridge. It was just... A law. Riku nodded, and when he didn't elaborate, I guessed he was answered both my question with that nod. He suddenly looked really tired. Maybe he was. His memories from the army didn't seem to be good one's. Giving him a small salute, which made him scoff, I walked out of his bedroom and walked down the stairs.

Never having taken the time to actually explore his house, I took my time to do so now. His bedroom and bathroom were the only two rooms upstairs. The third door on that second floor led to a balcony, I knew because I'd seen it from outside.

The living room that didn't look lived in was on the left side of the house when you entered it. I'd seen a glimpse, but standing in the middle, I could see clearly that Riku never had spent time here. There was a couch a coffee table and a tv. A door in the back, and that one led to a kitchen. It was rather big, at least bigger then the one we had at home. Thanks to the help the week before, everything was clean.

Making my way to the fridge, I smiled as the person before me seemed to agree on the fact that bacon and eggs were just a must in a fridge.

Having made him some scrambled eggs, toast and grilled bacon, I placed some of each on two plates. I was hungry. Making my way up the stairs with only his plate, I entered his room and offered him the plate.

I smiled as I saw him sleeping.

* * *

I did not smile at him again. At least, not when he was awake. He was a mean person! Mean, mean, mean!

The following month had been rough. Cleaning the house and getting the groceries were my favorite part. Actually, anything involving no contact with Riku whatsoever was my favorite part of the job. When I helped him to the bathroom, he was always glaring. Thanking me was still out of the question. Please was a word that did not exist to him. Although he'd taken the time to explain the reason as to why he was like this, he didn't speak to me again afterwards, or very little. He only spoke when I asked him a direct question.

"Where is the vacuum?"

"In the closet beneath the stairs." Glare.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'll tell you when I am." Scowl.

And then there were the conversations that didn't involve questions.

"I need quarters to be able to do your laundry, since you don't own a washing machine."

"I don't know what quarters are. I'm rich. Buy a washing machine." Harrumph.

"I put a lounging chair out on the balcony so you can go outside from time to time."

"I don't like fresh air." Grimace.

He was the most impossible creature to have ever walked the freaking earth! That was the reason as to why I was muttering nastily under my breathe while I was sweeping the leaves off the balcony. Unlike him, I did enjoy the fresh air. So when he didn't need me and I didn't need to do anything, I could just sit there and play a game on the DS he owned but never touched.

I pushed the leaves I'd gotten together, furiously into the trash bag.

"And you say I'm cranky..." Riku muttered, making me yelp in surprise and spin on my heel to face him.

"Don't sneak up on me! You can't sneak. Why are you out of bed? How are you standing on your own?" I blurted out, eying him strangely. Ah. Crutches. Or one crutch, to be exact.

"When did you get that?" I asked, confused.

"When you took me to the hospital to get me my cast replaced, the doctor at the hospital said they did house calls. I assumed that was a good idea, so the doctor has been coming by every friday evening to check on my cuts and what not. Yesterday, friday, he deemed it time for me to get crutches." Oh hey! He can talk more then just a mutter. I glared.

"Fine, don't keep me informed." I waved a hand sarcastically his way.

"You're my employee, I don't have to keep you informed. Friday is your night off, you don't have to know or worry about what I'm doing in that time." Riku answered calmly, making his way shakily over to the lounging chair. His wrist had now since healed, so he was using that arm to hold himself steady with the one crutch that was replacing his broken leg for the moment. His other arm was still in the cask though.

Sitting down, he tried untangling his arm from the crutch while putting his broken leg up on the chair. Sighing in frustration, I made my way over and forcefully took the crutch from him, and then hissing a little to have him back off, I gently lifted his leg to place it gently onto the chair. Getting back up, I nodded at my handy work. Riku frowned down at his now comfortable position on the lounging chair. The sun bathing his face, no breeze there to bother him and make him cold.

"Thank you..." He murmured. I gaped.

"What?" I shrieked. He scowled.

"I'm not saying it again. You heard me fine the first time." The glare was back. I scratched my head.

"Okay." I replied, a little dumb. Clutching the crutch tight to me, I turned around and was about to make my way out of the balcony area, back into the house.

"It feels good, doesn't it? I thank you, and because I don't do it often, or up until now, I never have, you appreciate it more. Right?" Riku said softly. I turned around to face him again. I nodded a little.

"It does. And I see what you are getting at. But I am not a colleague in the Marines. I'm not the one who put you flat on your back." Riku opened his mouth to reply, but I stopped him by holding up a hand.

"I'm not done. I understand your pain, even though I don't know what happened. I understand why you are the way you are. But I'm not the one who kicked your ass and left you for dead. I'm here to help you get back up on your feet. I don't mean you any harm in any way whatsoever. Yes you pay me, but as you said..." I grimaced a little, as that comment hadn't felt pleasant, "I'm your employee. And even though you don't see me as such, I consider you close to being a friend. I know we don't exactly get along, but I do care for you. If I didn't I wouldn't still be here, no matter what our agreement might have been. Because lets face it, Riku. You aren't just rude, you are mean. I do something nice and you glare. You make me feel uncomfortable every single day. I don't know how to act around you because the littlest thing might tick you off!" As I was upset, the tears were back.

"The waterworks? Again?" Riku muttered. I groaned, shaking my head at him.

"That's exactly what I mean when I say you are mean. Fuck you Riku. Fuck you hard." I clipped out, throwing the crutch against the wall off the house in anger. Breathing heavily, trying to tone myself down, I closed my eyes and broke the gaze I'd been holding with Riku's aquamarine eyes.

"Sora, are you calmed down?" His voice was soft, almost gentle when he asked me. The tone of it startled me a little, making my eyes pop open so I could look at him again. Sitting down on the floor, I nodded at him mutely.

"I'm _sorry,_" Riku sighed a little, shaking his head, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or as if you are walking on eggshells around me. I knew I was making you feel that way, but I tried really hard not too. Obviously I didn't succeed. If I tell you in detail what happened to me, will you promise me to listen until the end?" His voice was so different from how he usually spoke. It was strange. I nodded at him, telling him I'd listen until the end of his tale. Riku nodded a little, sighing as he leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable as he tipped his face skywards.

"My father send me to the army in hope to straighten me out. Not in the way of, I was a nasty teenager and needed some manners stomped into my system. No. He literally wanted to _straighten_ me out. I'm gay, and my father didn't like it. He was rather high ranked in the marines, retired when he found out I was gay. But once a Marine always a Marine. Having a gay son? This was out of the question for him. He hoped that the Marines would kick some sense into me. I'm not sure it kicked sense into me, but it certainly did kick me deep into the closet. Which I suppose was the kind of sense my father wanted to be kicked into me. I did well. It's not because you are gay that you don't do well in the army. Anyway, training, training, training. I was practically brainwashed, and I just lived the army routine. When it was time for me to choose a profession, because I wasn't obliged to go to the army, my father made sure that I did join their ranks against Zanarkand. Of course I never told my team that I am gay. I know I said I would give you the details, but..." I wiped some tears of my cheeks. Where Riku had no emotion, I had to many. The misspoken word he'd talked about a month back, leading to an incident that then attached him to the godforsaken bed in his bedroom, here in Traverse Town.

"How did they find out?" I asked softly. Riku chuckled, "There was another guy on our team that was gay. I told you, I wasn't always this impolite and rude and well... cold. Back then I certainly wasn't. Closet case, sure, but cold? No. The guy believed he could confide his secret in me. So when he did, I confided my secret to him. We hit it off rather well, managed to hide our growing relationship rather nicely for a couple of weeks. Apparently our team grew suspicious," I winced, and Riku gave a shrug.

"Anyway, they said they were going out one evening for drinks, and of course me and Seifer took advantage of the situation, saying we were too tired to go or something. We were..Busy. Busy in the showers when our team walked in on us. They very nearly killed us both. Because of our severe wounds, the Marines send us back to Luca to recover. I don't know what happened to Seifer. I'll probably never hear of him again. Which is alright, we weren't in love, just needed each other at that particular moment. We viewed it as an ongoing one night stand."

I'd shuffled closer to him throughout his talk. Hugging my knees to my chest, I asked him softly, "What about your dad?" Riku gave me a sideways look, and shrugged again, "Apparently he died about three days before I got beaten to a pulp. We were in the middle of a battle field, so word doesn't always get out that quickly. When I got back in Luca, after surgery and what not, they told me he'd died of a brain tumor. They caught it to late, so they couldn't treat it. I'm sorry Sora, but I don't feel very upset about the man's death. He was an amazing father up until the day he found out I was gay. I just can't miss him, or feel bad about his pain after what he had put me through. I know you might not understand."

I closed my fingers gently around his wrist, probably the first touch ever between him and myself that wasn't done in form of help to get from point A to point B. My skin tingled a little at the touch, but I ignored it.

"I do understand. He left you all that money, didn't he? You moved to Traverse Town to get away from it all?" I asked for confirmation. Riku nodded, eying my hand on his wrist a little. Blushing just a teensy bit, I quickly retrieved my hand.

Sighing deeply, because apparently I just had to much air in me, I looked up at Riku, slightly puzzled, "That doesn't explain why you act the way you do around me though." I stated. Riku smiled just a little, his eyes fixed on the blue sky above us. His smile almost seemed pained. So did his eyes when he looked down at me.

"Will you tell me a bit about yourself first? I mean, you say I don't share much, but neither do you." I huffed indignantly.

"How the hell am I supposed to tell you about my life story when you'd probably have gone..." I shook my shoulders, then pointed the deepest glare I could muster at him. He looked back at me in deadpan. I continued to glare, "Do I look like a therapist to you?" I tried very hard to imitate his voice. Obviously I didn't succeed when Riku burst out laughing. The glare slipped off my face and I started to smile and the light sound of his voice when he laughed. I'd never heard him laugh before, it sounded so nice.

When he saw me smiling, he calmed his laughter down to a grin. I rolled my eyes at him, "Alright, I'll share." I shook my shoulders in preparation, which made him shake his head in amusement. I wanted to keep him this mellowed out forever.

"My brothers, you saw Demyx. We aren't actually blood related. I don't like stating that though, I mean they just are my brothers, blood or not. But it's sort of a key point as to how I got where I am now..." I started, checking if Riku was truly interested. He leaned back in the lounging chair, giving me a nod.

"My birth mother was a prostitute. Or she still is, who knows. Anyway, I'm the creation of one of her back alley fucks that would pay for her food the next coming week. I have no idea why she didn't get an abortion. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she didn't. But in her situation it just didn't make sense for her to keep me. Especially since she kept going with the prostitution while I was growing up. She wasn't all bad though, she tried really hard. She got me in school, I got food as often as she could get it. I know what it's like to go hungry. I always use that excuse against my brothers when they say I'm eating to much. It works every time." I smirked, and Riku shook his head in amusement.

"Anyway, I was about nine years old when she suddenly disappeared. She was gone for like a week. There had been some food left in the fridge, but that was definitely one of the times I'd gone hungry. She came back that week later though. But then she disappeared again. She'd picked up on drug dealing beside prostitution." Riku lifted an eyebrow at that, and I simply shrugged.

"She was gone for about two weeks, which is when the school started to worry about me. The phone was out of my reach, so I couldn't call or pick up when it rang. And my mother had strictly told me to not leave the house under any circumstances. So I hadn't. The school tried to call to see if I was alright. When obviously nobody picked up, they sent one of the teacher to come check up on me. I wasn't in a very good state..." I frowned a little at the memory, "I was eleven when they found me. So she'd been dealing for about two years. Social services put their claws on me. They put me in a foster home where Demyx and Roxas where already there. I missed my mother a bit at first, but then they told me I wouldn't be seeing her for a long while since they had gotten a hold of her and put her in jail." I pursed my lips, thinking back at the memories.

"Demyx was sixteen at the time. Roxas was eleven as I was. When my mother got her ass dumped in jail, my foster parents who had become my parents overtime, had made it clear that I would most likely be staying with them for a long long time to come. Demyx had done his happy dance; he has a happy dance. Roxas had roared in freaking joy, letting the whole neighborhood know that there were three of us now. The three terrors. TTT..." I grinned at the memory, shaking my head at the silliness of it all.

"You told me a while back that your parents died?" Riku asked, gently. I smiled sadly,

"About five years ago they got in a car accident. They never made it out alive. Demyx was twenty at the time, he fought really hard with the Doc's help, a friend of our parents who works at the hospital, so he could get custody over me and Roxas. The doc's presence really helped in that deal. Anyway, Demyx tried making it on his own, feeding us and what now. But money was way to tight and he was working himself to the bone. I'm a little oblivious, so I didn't exactly notice until Roxas pointed it out to me. We dropped out of high school, got ourselves jobs, and gave our pay check to Demyx." I frowned a little.

"I think he still hates himself for letting us drop out of school. He didn't have a choice though, we would have drowned if Roxas and I hadn't started working. And it's not like we mind. Not at all, we live a good life." I smiled, a genuine smile. I frowned again though, "Oh! I got emancipated at the age sixteen. In order for Demyx to have custody over me, my mother had to release her rights. Which wasn't very hard to get done, considering... Technically my parents never actually had full custody over me at all. Demyx has it because I gave him permission. I wanted to be truly part of the family."

Silence roamed between us, making me laugh a little, which in return made Riku eye me strangely.

"You know how when people share, in the end they never know what to say? I wanted to know what had happened to you and I didn't know what to say afterwards, like you now. I guess silence works best in these cases. I mean, it's hard to find the ri-" Riku gently placed a hand over my mouth, making me blink.

"Very Roxas of you," I murmured as he removed his hand. Riku laughed, not needing an explanation to understand what I meant, "I don't mind your talking actually. I really don't. I just... We were going off topic." Riku said softly. I nodded, realizing he still needed to explain stuff to me. He grinned a little, "You really are oblivious, aren't you? I figured you would have gotten it by now..." I frowned a lot around Riku.

"I don't want to guess. Just tell me whatever you need to tell me," I told him.

Riku sighed, closing his eyes as he looked pained again, "If I'm extra rude around you it's because you confuse me. I don't want a one night stand with you. So far I've only been attracted to guys that I knew I didn't want to start a relationship with. Something... real," He muttered.

A beat of silence.

"Oh... oh! OH!" I shouted, jumping up onto my feet. I pointed a finger at him shakily, my eyes wide, "You, you mean to say that? What?" I shouted.

Riku almost cringed, which had me calm down instantly. "Yeah." He muttered, bordering on the sarcastic since my answer had been truly poetic. Not.

"I... I don't know what to say to that." I told him honestly. He did cringe now.

"If it isn't good news, can you please just walk away?" Riku announced, sounding dark again, the glare back in place. Ah, and this was exactly what had me confused.

"I need... I need to think..." I whispered, giving him an apologetic look as I backed away.

I turned around quickly before I could see the pained look turn even graver on his face. Swallowing deeply, I marched out of the balcony, through the hallway, down the stairs, another hallway, front door exit, down the lane... Onto the street. Out of the street, reaching Traverse Town Center... Everything a blur as I walked quickly back towards my house.

* * *

I'd gone to bed instantly, tired from all the sharing and emotional roller coaster I had gone through with Riku previously that day. I woke up early, making my way down to the kitchen slowly, depressed. Roxas instantly caught on.

"Wow, what's with all the negativity. Get it away from me," He tried to joke. It didn't work to lighten my mood at all. Which surprised the hell out of him.

"Ok, Sora. Sit. Talk."

He ordered, pulling me down on the chair beside him. He filled a mug of coffee. Made with the new coffee maker. The coffee maker I had been able to buy with the money Riku had paid me with. Toast from the toaster I had been able to buy with the job Riku had given me. The chair that didn't wobble anymore because I had been able to buy new chairs, thanks to Riku. The car that wasn't in the driveway, but with Demyx in Hollow Bastion at Zexion's apartment. Repaired because Riku paid me a fine penny. Riku, Riku, Riku.

I burst into tears, making Roxas gape, sitting motionless beside me. He smacked me over the back of my head, shaking my shoulder.

"Dude! Way to early for tears! Snap out of it!" He shouted, clearly uncomfortable.

I blubbered a little, giving him a pouty look, tears streaming down my face. Then I frowned.

"Why was your bed still made?" Roxas' eye twitched a little. I narrowed my eyes on him.

"And why are you wearing clothes already? You should still be in your pj's. Why are you up before the alarm went off?" I drilled him with my questions, making him squirm.

"Stop that! Put the waterworks back on! Much more fun! Leave me alone!" I grinned, nervous Roxas was the most amusing thing ever. He blurts stuff out randomly.

Then I pouted again because the depressing subject of Riku came back to the front of my mind.

"Riku likes me," I muttered. Roxas' mouth dropped open again, "Mean bastard, Riku? Riku the evil one, Riku?" Roxas tried to confirm.

I glared at him.

"Yes mean Riku likes me. And I like him too. Which is fucked up! Why do I like a person that is so mean? Actually he does kind of have good reasons to be a little mean. And he did explain why he was mean with me. And they weren't mean reasons. Roxas... Roxas!" Said boy rolled his eyes, rubbing a hand over my back, "Breathe, you moron."

Doing as he instructed, I tried processing the idea of being with Riku again. I had tried imagining myself with him. It was hard. I just couldn't see it.

"Did you really look at him? Not what he shows you, but did you really look at him? You said he has good reasons to be mean, that means that he might not be. Did you try to look passed his mean exterior?" Roxas pressed, his hand still on my back. I shook my head,

"No. Of course not, it's kind of hard. I caught glimpses of what he is like when he's not hiding behind his protection bubble of rudeness, but very small." I told my brother.

"You just said he hides behind the rudeness. So you know for certain he isn't actually mean." I frowned at Roxas, but nodded.

"Yeah, your point?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You might want to go see him and try and actually _see_ him. You're attracted to him, are you not?" I nodded. "You like him even though he's mean, right?" I nodded again. "Well then try and pierce that bubble of rudeness, I bet you'll like him even more." Roxas ruffled my hair, standing up to clean up his mess before he disappeared out of the kitchen.

Of course Roxas would put it so simply. Everything was black and white to him. Although I'd never thought in black and white before, I was going to try now.

* * *

I didn't go see Riku that same day. I was all over the place and I knew I'd just mess things up. So instead, I had called him, because I wanted him to be polite so it was only fair I was with him too. I called him to tell him I'd be back tomorrow, that I just needed a little bit more time.

He'd closed up entirely. Which didn't exactly help giving me hope on the entire issue.

I'd lain awake in my bed the entire night from sunday to monday. I did like Riku. I liked him a lot. At first I thought I was just attracted to him physically, because even though the man was stuck to his bed and wrapped in cast's and bandages pretty much everywhere. He is beautiful.

But after some thinking and tossing, some cursing on Roxas' part because I was making to much noise, I realized that I wasn't just attracted to him physically. I enjoyed taking the piss out of Riku. Sure, I didn't always like his mean reactions, and he is mean. But he'd explained his reasons for it, and he was trying. At least, I think he was.

I liked poking him just to see what got him to deepen the glare. I also realized I'd unconsciously teased him, which I wasn't very proud of. I'd put thing's out of his reach on purpose, and then make fun of him when he tried to get it. That had been mean on my part, but I realized that my teasing, had made him smile on occasion. Very small ones at that, but he didn't seem to mind my teasing. I think he almost found it entertaining. I wanted to try... I wanted to try and be with him.

Walking down the street that led to Riku's house, I thought about my past relationships. I hadn't been in many, just one to be exact. It hadn't even been a true relationship, more like friends figuring stuff out together. I'd known Hayner from high school, he was closer a bit closer to Roxas, and Roxas and Hayner had dated for a while. Roxas broke it off though, he hadn't been in love with Hayner, so he didn't think it fair. It put a strain on their friendship, and they sort of drifted apart. When I'd dropped out of high school with Roxas to find a job, I'd first ended up working in the coffee house. Well there had been many small jobs before, but the coffee house had been my first stable job. Until I'd gotten fired for drinking to much coffee myself. That had been harsh.

Anyway.

I ended up at the pizza Parlor nearly two years ago now, and Hayner was working there. Apparently he'd started a college course online along with Pence and Olette. Just a general degree which would proove they'd gone to college. Some english courses, math, an extra language and history. Hayner and I had become close friends, Roxas and Hayner had put their past relationship behind them.

Although Hayner hadn't appreciated the break up back then, he laughed about it now. Which is how he ended up kissing me, telling me he thought me pretty and that I deserved a kiss. Which was cute, so I went along with it. We messed around a little in his apartment's bedroom. Orgasms had been involved, but no penetration. We'd kept the relationship low profile, as I was afraid Roxas would hate me for it. When Roxas did find out though, coming by the Pizza Parlor for a random reason, he'd seen Hayner kissing me. He hadn't cared in the least.

Hayner hadn't felt the glee he had wanted to feel by having Roxas seeing him kiss me. He'd wanted to make Roxas jealous, apparently he hadn't gotten over their high school relationship after all. I would have felt used, but I sort of used Hayner in a way too. We'd never cuddled, it had been purely to experiment. So we broke it off, and stayed good friends.

I wanted to cuddle. I was a cuddly type. I knew this even though I'd never tried it before. Riku wanted more then just a one night stand. I couldn't do one night stand's even if I wanted too. Roxas and Demyx had taken me out to clubs. They were capable of one night stands, I always ended up back at home without a companion. Which was fine.

Gulping just a little, I pushed the front door open and entered the house. Then. I stared, mouth open.

The house was empty. Completely raided of furniture. Nothing was there anymore, except a box on the first step of the stairs. Dumbfounded and disbelieving, I sprinted over to the box and took out it's contents. Riku's wallet. Frowning, I opened it, and all there was was a check and a piece of paper. Taking the piece of paper, I unfolded it and read it's word.

_'Sora,_

_I left because I can't deal with uncertainty anymore. I know you have a lot of it when it comes to me, and by the sound of your voice through the phone yesterday, you tried to show me a small glimmer of hope. I thank you for that._

_But it is clear that you do not want to be with me. Maybe you'd like to try and work things out, try to see past my rudeness and nasty behavior. I think it's very brave of you to want to try... I just rather wouldn't be in a relationship that is unstable again. I've had enough instability in my life as it is, I don't want to embark on another path that isn't certain._

_Please, just leave me alone? I'm not saying that to be mean, I'm just trying to make things easier on the both of us. I hope you understand._

_I know I didn't say this yesterday, and I'm going to try and put it down on this piece of paper with written words;_

_You are carefree and try hard not to worry about the small things in life, you smile when there's a reason to smile. You even smile when there isn't a reason. You light up an entire room when you blabber out nonsense, To me anyway. You are gentle, sweet and the nicest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You are beautiful, inside and out. _

_Thank you for the help you have given me over the past month and a half. _

_I love you. I really do. I'm sorry._

_Riku._

_PS: I know you won't like this, but I left you enough money to cover the amount of money I was supposed to pay you for every month for a year. It will take about a year until I am completely healed. Or so the Doc says. But I can walk and move on my own again, and under current circumstances, I decided it was time for me to just... leave.' _

Crumpling the piece of paper, and then unfolding it quickly and nervously smoothing it back out again, I leaned back on the steps of the staircase.

I'd never gotten along with him, I'd hated him from time to time. I'd wanted to quit even though we'd agreed that neither of us could fire or quit on the other. I'd wanted to worsen his wounds out of frustration. I'd wanted to smack him so many times for his nasty comments, I couldn't even count them. I'd accepted the job because the money had been perfect. Perfect to keep me and my brothers not just floating securely in the water, but actually sitting in a boat. We'd never been this stable before I'd gotten this job, money wise.

Sixteen-thousand and five hundred was the amount of money written on the check. Demyx had been assured he would complete the nurse's program successfully. Which meant a higher pay check on his part every month. And if we ever had the teensiest little problem, Zexion was always there to pay it for us until we could pay him back. Sixteen-thousand and five hundred. I'd rip the check into pieces. I wanted too. I didn't want his money. Now that he was gone, I wanted him. No uncertainty about it.

* * *

Three months went by. Quickly. In that time, Demyx had gotten his degree. He worked as a nurse now. Five days a week, and the weekends off. He didn't work a night shift anymore either.

He never thought he'd become a nurse, and it wasn't exactly what he liked to do, but you could tell he was proud to have gotten where he was at now. Zexion was extremely pleased. Not so much for the job title, but because Demyx was finally taking proper care of himself.

Zexion's therapist had informed him that he had made major progress ever since he'd met Demyx. He wasn't uncomfortable around customers anymore. He actually made small talk if they sought it out. He answered phone's without panic attack leading on, afterwards. He was still a bit curt in replies, but I think that was just who Zexion was. Social awkwardness aside, Zexion was a very quiet person in general.

He had officially moved into the house with us. Paying for the apartment's rent in Hollow Bastion didn't make any sense since they had switched back and forth between places, later on though they ended up spending all their time here.

The apartment had been nice for them when Zexion had still felt a bit awkward around me and Roxas, but since he was able to treat us just as badly as Demyx did in a brotherly fashion... They hadn't seen the point in keeping his apartment.

Roxas and I had frowned a little at this, telling them to get an apartment together in the city or something. Demyx refused though, he didn't want to move away from us. At least, not yet anyway. Zexion agreed.

Roxas. I'm not sure what was going on with Roxas. He hadn't gotten a promotion or anything of the like. He simply continued working as he always did. Thanks to Demyx raise, Roxas was able to take the weekends off now as well. I still saw him in the morning, we ate together, flipped a coin to take a shower and then both took off our own ways to go to work.

The thing that was off was that Roxas disappeared without letting us know where he went from time to time. It wasn't worrisome. He was usually just home later in the evening then he should be considering his working hours. He didn't want to tell us what was going on, and Demyx and I sensed we shouldn't press. He'd tell us when he was ready.

I'd gone back to work at the pizza parlor. Xigbar had been surprised, but seeing the state I was in, he didn't hesitate to take me back. The others welcomed me back warmly, there was no issue there. I just didn't smile as often anymore. I had no idea where Riku was. I thought maybe he'd gone back to Luca, but Luca was big. So even if I got there, I most likely wouldn't find him. And although Demyx made better money now, I couldn't afford a trip overseas. Or, I could. I just didn't want to encase Riku's check into the bank. I refused to accept his money.

I hadn't ripped the check though, I'd left it in the wallet alongside the note he'd written me. And the wallet was now currently residing beneath my pillow. I wanted to give these back to him someday. Of course, I doubted I'd ever see him again. Demyx told me to not give up hope though. That was after the first initial anger outburst he'd created towards Riku. He'd been furious with Riku for behaving the way he had done around me, but then I'd explained to Demyx and Roxas in detailed what had happened to Riku.

I knew it wasn't my story to tell, but I'd been so confused about the whole situation, I needed their help to clear things up for me. And they had, sort of anyway. While Demyx told me Riku would be back, because my brother was certain Riku wouldn't be able to help himself. Roxas told me to let it go, forget Riku.

I'd started out with Demyx advice for two months. I was following Roxas' advice now. I wasn't a patient person, these three months had been torture. I couldn't take it anymore, so yeah, I tried letting go.

Which was why I was currently lying dully on the couch, three covers wrapped around me tightly, just my head sticking out. Eyes fixed on the tv that displayed a romantic love story that bordered on the soap opera.

Sad FM was present. Chocolate? Check. I was feeling very close to Bridget in _Bridget Jones' Diaries_ at the moment. The way she sang _'All by myself'_ with such emotion... It was taking my breath away in my depressed induced mind. I cried with the blond woman, and if my brothers hadn't been asleep upstairs, then I would have screamed along with her too.

I frowned as I heard the front door open, Roxas, wet as a dog marching into the house.

"I thought you were asleep..." I muttered from beneath the covers.

Roxas yelped, grabbing onto his heart as he spun around to see me lying on the couch. I was wearing headphone's so the movie's noise didn't bother Demyx and Zexion upstairs.

"Christ. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Why are you down here?" He muttered, walking over to the couch, "Chocolate? Bridget Jones? Ah fuck..." Roxas muttered, again, plopping down on the couch beside me as I pulled my legs up to make space for him. He sighed at me, "Are you still hung up on mean Riku?" I scowled at him, biting harshly into another piece of chocolate.

"Sora... It's been three months. The guy obviously isn't coming back, just let him go already." I shook my head at my brother.

"I decided that I wouldn't. I don't want to forget him. Although not exactly in the same way as other people, people have given up on him over and over again. I must hold onto him. I must!" Somehow I'd inherited the same love for dramatics as Demyx had.

Roxas hadn't though, so he rolled his eyes at me, "Fine." He said. I blinked at him, "Fine?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, fine. If you don't want to let go of him, then what are you still doing here? Track his ass down. Use the money he gave you. Since you'll be using it in relation to him, you don't have to feel guilty about it." With that, Roxas stood, ruffled my hair, and then went upstairs to go to sleep. Probably. His words had my mind reeling so loudly, I had forgotten to ask him what the hell he had been doing out in the rain so late.

* * *

I did exactly what Roxas had told me to do. I'd surprised the hell out of the bank when I'd gotten there with the check. I think they were both suspicious and drooling with joy. The drooling part won over when I explained the situation to them. I'd told them to pull the amount of money out of Riku's bank by month. So that the check wasn't versed into my bank instantly, instead it would be like Riku was still paying me a salary every month, until the check run out of numbers. I'd wanted to only take off the amount of money that was necessary for me to track Riku down, but of course the bank couldn't do that. Not without consent from the person's signature on the check directly anyway.

I was determined to dig my claws into Riku so tightly, we would never separate. So if his money was in my bank, that was alright because we would be a happy couple that shared their incomes. We'd share everything. I had had a lot of time to dwell on this subject. Not that one in particular, but the overall idea of me and Riku as a couple. I liked it. So much so, I don't think I ever spend that much time in the shower. Even his mean comments appeared from time to time in my shower time fantasies.

I was a little sexually frustrated. I blamed the hormones and Riku's physique.

I tried to imagine what it would sound like... hearing him say he loved me. I don't think I'd ever imagine it right, but since I couldn't have the real deal, imagination just had to do for now.

Once the first money transfer had been made, I'd waited a couple of days to see if Riku would actually react to some money leaving his account. He didn't though. Did he think I only cared about money? I truly didn't. I'd have to tell him that once I found him.

It took about one more week for the bank to find where Riku was at now. I'm not sure it was legal for them to give me this information, but a good tip seemed to do the trick. I'd gotten a call from my bank during work, and I'd literally dropped my shift, telling Xigbar that I had an important thing going on with my family.

He'd looked at me strangely, but as of late, I had never been late to work, never done anything wrong. I'd been doing my job perfectly, so Xigbar told me to go right ahead and take my scooter, so I didn't have to walk. Quick thanks and goodbye, I jumped on the two wheeled vehicle, and drove straight for Twilight Town.

Because the asshole had been in Twilight Town this whole time.

The apartment building I was looking for was on college campus, which was weird because I really couldn't imagine Riku being in college.

Finding the building's number I was looking for, I parked my pizza scooter on the side of it, and then made my way back to the front to enter the apartment building. Inside there was an elevator, no stairs. There were fire escape stairs on the sides of the building though.

It didn't seem like a very well kept building, just clean and it had everything it needed in basics. Riku's apartment was apparently at the top, and once arriving on the last floor with the elevator, I saw there was only one door. So he had the entire top floor to himself. Or so I thought.

Knocking on the door, fidgeting nervously on spot, I breathed in and out deeply, waiting for Riku to open the door. Could he even open the door? Was his leg completely healed by now? What about his broken arm? Where his cuts taken care of properly? Did he eat enough? Was he happy now that I wasn't around anymore?

The door opened.

I blinked as my eyes settled on a fiery mop of red hair. Green eyes pierced into me, and a lazy grin was settled onto the man's lips. (AXEL! :) My favorite!)

"You lost?" He had a silky voice, bordering the sarcastic and seductive at the same time. I frowned, shaking my head at him.

"I don't think so," I showed him the piece of paper with the address on it, "I'm at the right address, right?" I asked the redhead, who nodded, still smiling, back at me.

"You aren't lost. You're looking for my roommate though, and he isn't here at the moment..." I smiled in thanks when he gestured for me to get inside anyway, telling me silently that Riku would be back soon and that I could wait for him.

"I'm Axel. Here, have a seat. Sorry for the mess," He moved some laundry off the couch, then gestured for me to sit down. Complying, I sat down next to him on the couch.

"I'm Sora. Will Riku be back soon?" I asked, probably sounding impatient.

"Yeah, he's taking his evening walk at the moment." Axel murmured absently, fiddling with the remote as he stared at the screen before us.

Nodding, I looked around the place. The living room was right there when you entered the apartment, kitchen on the left side, which was open in view to the living room, and I assumed the bathroom and bedrooms were on the right side of the apartment.

Frowning a little, I turned a bit in my seat to face Axel. He eyed me strangely, then sighed as he shut down the tv and turned his attention to me, "What is it?" He asked.

I sighed, "You don't know who I am, right?" Axel shook his head. I grimaced a little.

"Ugh. I guess I'm not that important then..." I muttered, letting my head drop back onto the back of the couch.

Axel chuckled softly, "Riku and I don't exactly have what you'd call conversation. He needed a place to crash, and I needed a roommate to help with rent. He's been here for about three months, but we haven't had the roommate -lets share our most deep and inner thoughts- bonding moment yet. I say yet, because I will break him one of these days." I sighed a little in relief.

"So you aren't together then?" I asked.

Axel eyebrows rose quiet a bit, "Riku is gay? Oh well that is important news..." I cursed myself. Axel laughed.

"Don't worry squirt, I won't say a word. I'll even pretend to be surprised when he decides to tell me one of these days..." Axel looked up as there was a noise of fiddling locks at the front door.

My breathing hitched, and for reasons I would never be able to explain, I ducked down to the floor and hid between the space of the couch and coffee place by Axel's feet. Axel eyed me weirdly, small smile toying on his lips as he gave me a funny look before turning his attention to Riku.

"How was your walk? Your leg less straining?" Riku grunted in reply. Oh I'd missed him...

"Did you order pizza?" Riku asked, while I prayed for him to move away from the couch. Why didn't I want him to see me if I was smack dab in the middle of his apartment? Oh right, he'd told me to leave him alone and I'd totally not listened to him. I saw Axel frown.

"No...Pizza is a good idea though." Axel muttered, I shook my head at him, which he took discrete notice off, "Oh wait, no, that isn't a good idea. How about chinese?" He asked me this question with an amused smirk plastered on his face.

Riku didn't know of my presence though, so he was the one that answered, "Please. I absolutely hate pizza..." Oh fuck! That hurt. I wasn't sure if he meant that with any back thought to me, but just in case it did involve me, Oh fuck! That hurt. Axel chuckled at my grimace.

"Hey, Riku? Why do you hate pizza?" Axel asked innocently, receiving a glare on my part.

"I really don't like to make conversation, Axel. You know this." Riku muttered from the kitchen area. I could see his feet a little further away. He was still using the crutch, but the cask was gone.

"Humor me." Axel suggested. Riku groaned in frustration, and I'd missed that sound too.

"I just don't like pizza. At least, pizza that come from deliveries or restaurants." Ok, that kind of made it clear that he disliked pizza because of me.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I winced as Axel frowned down at me. I mimed at the redhead, telling him I wanted to get out without Riku noticing. Axel nodded, giving me a small smile.

And that was the moment I realized I could never become friends with Axel. Or at least, dislike him for a little while.

"Hey Sora!" He said happily, making me drop my forehead to the floor with a defeated groan, while Riku gasped as Axel lifted his legs, clearing the view so Riku could actually see me lying there.

I counted three heartbeats.

"Sora? What are you doing on my living room floor?" Of course he'd be mean about it.

"Our living room floor." Axel interjected.

Riku huffed, "Axel, could you please go to your room or something? I need a private moment with Sora." Axel shook his head.

"No can do my friend. You'll just have to bring Sora into your bedroom for privacy." Axel

announced, turning the television back on, "Oooh! Beauty and the beast! My favorite." The redhead exclaimed, as I crawled back up onto my feet, my eyes locked onto the ground.

The beast in the animated movie roared in the background as Riku silently took a hold of my wrist and tugged me along with him to his bedroom. I cringed when Axel shouted, "Use protection!" after us. Once inside, Riku gestured for me to sit on the bed while he closed the door behind him. When his gaze turned back on me, it was clear that he was not happy.

"Did you tell Axel I am gay?" He gritted out.

I winced, nodding just a little, "I'm sorry! It just slipped out! I got the bank to track your address, and then when they found it they called me. And then I took my scooter and drove straight here, and then Axel opened the door and for a minute I thought he maybe was your boyfriend or something. So when he told me you were roommates and barely even friends because you lack conversation, I was relieved. But I asked him if you guys were together or not, just to make certain. And then you got back and I panicked, and then I-" Riku plopped down beside me on the bed, giving me a piercing glare that shut me up.

Biting my bottom lip, I looked down at my clasped hands in my lap, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have come here, but I just couldn't help myself. I needed... I wanted..." I squeezed my eyes shut, "I missed you..." I croaked out.

Riku didn't say anything, and neither did I for a moment.

"What are you doing here, Sora?" Riku asked.

He didn't sound angry at all, seriously just confused by my presence. I didn't look at him, let his question run through my mind a couple of times as I pondered how to answer it. I needed to tell him that, yes I had been uncertain, but I also wanted to tell him that he shouldn't have left as he did because he'd sort of dropped a bomb on me. Not leaving me time to recover properly. I needed to tell him that I had recovered from that bomb, and that I now knew with strong certainty that I love him too.

I couldn't find the words, and even if I did, I'd just end up blabbering again, preaching as Roxas would call it. So instead, I turned towards him a little, startling him as I placed a hand on the back of his neck. As his head turned sideways, probably about to ask me what I was doing, I took the angle advantage he was offering me. Leaning into him to place my lips on his for a soft kiss.

I kept my eyes open, watching his open aquamarine eyes staring back at me in shock. Brushing my lips back and forth, I closed my eyes when Riku closed his, sighing into the kiss I was offering and finally kissing me back.

His hands made their way up to my shoulders after a while, his fingers playing with the tips of my brown spikes. He was the one that deepened the kiss, cupping my face, using his thumb to gently part my lips so he could press in the tip of his tongue. I moaned softly, letting my body slump against him in bliss.

Which is how he lost balance, making us both drop down to the floor. He was chuckling, lying flat on his back and holding onto my waist as I lay sprawled on top of him, blushing something fierce. Ducking my head into the crook of his neck out of embarrassment, I croaked out a quick 'sorry.'

His fingers made their way into my hair, pulling on it gently so I would look at him, "It's ok, Careful for my leg though. Can I kiss you again?"

I grinned at his almost pleading tone, but didn't comply. Riku stared at me expectantly for a moment, right before he shook his head, rolling his eyes a little.

_"Please?" _He asked formally. I smiled, placing my hands on each one of his cheeks, then tipped my face down so I could place my lips on his again.

We kissed for a long, long time. After a moment of me lying on top of him, he'd pushed me over so he could hover a little over me, never breaking the kiss. I had never moaned as much in my life, and he had only kissed me so far.

Right now though, we were lying on his bed. He was on his back, eating from the chinese food Axel had ordered somewhere during the evening. He'd interrupted us. I was really not liking the redhead much at the moment.

I was lying on my belly beside Riku on his bed, munching my own chinese dish as I stared happily at my boyfriend. Riku is my boyfriend!

Right?

"Are you my boyfriend now?" I asked, quite bluntly.

Riku nodded, "I did say I wanted more then just a one night stand, Sora. I'm assuming that you coming here and kissing me means you're game?" I nodded energetically his way.

Riku smiled, tilting his head a little as he cupped my chin with one of his hands, "What made you change your mind?" I shrugged.

"I didn't change my mind Riku, I already wanted to be with you. I was attracted to you, I knew that already. When you told me you liked me, I knew I liked you too. But we'd barely spoken. And when we did, it wasn't exactly nice. I was confused, so I freaked out a little and went home. I wanted to try start something up with you, but then you were already gone, telling me that you needed more of me then just a simple try-out. Believe me, I was very angry at you for a while. I cursed you to hell and back. Then I got depressed. You leaving on me made me watch _Bridget Jones Diaries_, thirty times in only three months time. When Demyx asked me if I was watching that movie,' AGAIN?' I realized that, yeah I had watched it many, many times. And that's how I realized I wanted more then just a try-out from you as well." Riku stared at me as I finished my explanation.

"Because of Bridget Jones?" Riku asked.

I nodded, "Yes, you must worship her from now on since she is the one that helped you get delicious little me as your boyfriend." I said confidently, nodding his way before I shoved some more noodles into my mouth.

Riku was silent for a moment before he asked, "What about my mean streak?" He edged.

I shrugged, "Turns out I kinda like it. Or, I like to take the piss out of you for it. I can live with it. I know you're in fact a big softie inside. If I had any doubts before, they flew out of the window when you so gently brushed the hair out of my face, then stared deep into my eyes, and kissed me oh so softly, murmuring in a whisper that you had missed me as well... _Oh Sora_..." He pinned a glare on me, making me laugh. Sitting up on my knees, I continued, "_I missed you, Sora..._"

Then I made kissy noises, just because I could.

Riku rolled his eyes, grabbing a hold of my wrist to pull me down on top of him, making me squawk right before he shut me up entirely with a searing kiss.

"You should see the gooey look you give me after a kiss. I'm way too mean to imitate it, but it definitely tops my pillow talk," I smiled at his smirk, "Kiss me gooey again..." I murmured. Riku chuckled, but complied without hesitation.

The second making out session lasted longer then the first one. We were on a bed, so I guess it was because we were more comfortable. After a while though, it was easily two in the morning, so we called it quits and just went to sleep.

Riku reminded me I needed to send Demyx a message to tell him I wasn't going to be home this evening.

That is what made me certain that Riku wasn't mean at all. He hadn't wanted Demyx to worry.

* * *

We'd been together for nearly three weeks now. Although he did say thank you and please nowadays, he still managed to make people uncomfortable with his regular glares and curt replies. I tended to smack him over the back of his head and apologize in his stead. People found us a cute couple. Demyx found us hilarious, Zexion wasn't uncomfortable around Riku at all in the end. The two understood each other. Roxas... Roxas was Roxas. He was just happy to find me happy again. Happy that Bridget Jones had been banned from the dvd collection.

Riku was taking a few courses in the same college Axel went too. History, english and some math. Axel was Axel. He studied psychology. Riku still hadn't opened up to the redhead yet, the redhead didn't seem overly bothered.

He lived in the same apartment my boyfriend did, and we had to deal with him whether we liked it or not. Going any further than making out was out of the question, because Axel would always walk in at one moment or another.

This is how both me and the redhead had found out that Riku had a plus sign tattoo on his ass. Riku had been standing in front of me, so his body had concealed mine from Axel's view. Still though, Riku had a tattoo on his ass. Apparently a drunken night in the army was the explanation to it.

Taking our making out sessions to the next level in my house was an impossibility as well, since Roxas shared a room with me. I strongly believed that if Riku and I fucked in the shower that one of us would slip and we'd end up dead. Riku had tried to convince me otherwise, but I wouldn't relent.

He called me a prude, which just had me shrugging in return at him. It's not that I didn't want to jump his bones, I just needed it to be perfect. I didn't know what I meant by perfect, so it was hard to find the right location.

Since I still worked quite a lot, we didn't see each other that often. I saw him on Friday nights and then Sunday's. We did talk over the phone every night though. As we were right now.

I was sitting on the couch, not in bed since I didn't want to wake Roxas with my talking on the phone to Riku. Right this instant, I was gaping at the wall before me.

"What?" I asked him, shocked, needing him to repeat himself.

_"I... I can't tell if you really like me Sora. You're happy to see me, and you're happy to have me kiss you and call you. But it feels more like we are friends who are kissing on occasion..."_ He repeated.

"I don't understand..." I muttered in all honesty. Riku sighed through the phone and I heard him move around on his bed.

_"I feel bad for wanting you. I want you something fierce Sora. I... I need you with me all the time. I miss you when you aren't around. I know I can hug you and touch you, but I feel that there is this limit. This barrier. You're so innocent... I don't mean to say that to be mean."_

He did say that often now, whenever he thought he sounded mean, he'd tell me that he wasn't trying to sound mean. He'd been making so much effort... I hadn't made any...

"You feel you are in a high school relationship without the hormones," I clarified. Riku grunted an affirmative. Letting my eyes look at the clock hanging above the tv, I pursed my lips at the time.

"Give me an hour." I said, hanging up before he could reply.

Throwing the phone on the couch as I jumped off it, I quickly made my way into the bathroom. I put my clothes back on, then grabbed my scooter keys. Xigbar said I could just drive the thing back home and to work, since nobody was using it when I wasn't working anyway. I just paid for the gas when I was using it off shift.

Putting on the helmet, squishing my spikes underneath, I started the engine and drove quickly to Twilight Town at one in the morning.

I got at the apartment building about an hour later, locking the scooter before making my way into the building quickly. Riku had given me a key with Axel's permission, so I didn't knock, simply entered and made my way through the apartment to get to Riku's bedroom. Opening the door, I glared at a shocked looking Riku.

He had been practically asleep, so my presence startled him all the more. Chucking off my shoes, my jeans and my sweater, I simply got naked.

I pushed Riku over and crawled my way under the blanket beside him. He was still staring back at me in bewilderment, not understanding what I was doing at all. Shuffling closer, I plastered myself against him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and catching his lips in a deep kiss. He moaned at the fierceness off it, his hands closing around my back to pull me even closer against him. He was naked too, which made me smile.

Breaking the kiss, I framed his face, "I'm a happy creature, Riku. But I don't know how to show you that I love you. Not because I don't, but simply because I don't know how too. I've never been in a real relationship before. I've experimented, but that's about it. I've never been in love before meeting you. To be honest I think I loved you right from the first glare you gave me." I whispered, my eyes cast downwards as I didn't really dare look him straight in the eye.

Riku tilted my head a little so I had to look him in the eye. He was smiling, "Why didn't you just tell me all of this? If I had known you were lost, I would have helped you find the way..."

He murmured softly. My breathing hitched at the soft tone of his voice. No, Riku wasn't mean. He never had been. I had never seen him this caring though.

Riku rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what I was thinking, "I love you, Moron. My glares are supposed to tell you that I want you, passionately. When I'm grimacing, they are supposed to tell you that I want you closer to me. When I frown, it means that I can't believe I actually have a boyfriend I am so deeply in love with. When I smile, it is to show you that I've never been happier until I met you." My lips were parted in slight awe, and my eyes were all watery because I was feeling all kinds of emotional.

Swallowing, I inched closer and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I want you as much as you want me, Riku. That is definitely not the issue. Never doubt that, ok? If... If you do doubt it, please ask me to remind you and I will." I told him with a confident nod for confirmation. Riku grinned, his palm sliding back and forth over my back beneath my shirt soothingly.

"How will you remind me?" He whispered, capturing my bottom lip between his teeth as he pressed his hand down over my bottom, so my hips pressed into his own. I shivered in delight.

"Well, I'd simply tell you I love you. But..." I trailed of, unlocking my lips from his so I could move them over his jaw and down his neck. My fingertips scraping softly onto his hips as I pulled him as closely as possible to me as he settled a sweet rhythm between our lower bodies.

"Make love to me..." I murmured against his ear, making him moan in response.

I deemed we'd done enough talking. The perfect location didn't exist. Axel was stuck somewhere deep in slumber land, he wouldn't bother us. And if he did, we'd just ignore him until he got the message and left.

Riku interrupted my thoughts by gently turning me around so my back was plastered against his chest. His erection nestled between my butt cheeks as his hand softly slid down my chest, gently teasing my own erection. Letting my head drop back on Riku's shoulder, he propped himself onto one elbow while he rubbed me pleasurably, his teeth toying with my earlobe as he moved his own arousal against my backside. Warm feelings were spreading over me, my breathing picking up in speed as he picked up his pace. I tilted my head a little so he could kiss my lips, making my eyes roll into the back of my head by the passion he put in that kiss.

His silver hair fell around us, curtaining the world away as his lips and hand were loving on me. Small noises of pleasure and appreciation escaping both our lips when I started moving against him. I reached back with one arm so I could hold onto his hip, kneading the skin there, encouraging him to continue what he was doing.

He released my lips so we could both breathe a little, "Would you rather we face each other?" He murmured.

I shook my head, keeping him in place, "I know it's you, Riku. This... this is... good..." I got the words out between sharp intakes of breathe, as Riku let a slick finger dip in the V of my bottom. Where he'd gotten the lotion, I had no idea. But then I wasn't paying much attention with my eyes.

He prepared me teasingly, slowly, gently. Once I nodded to tell him I was ready, he slowly entered me, keeping his hand on my erection as he kissed me deeply again. Riku moaned loudly, and that only turned me on more. I loved his noises...

He moved after I had nodded again, telling him I was ok. He went slowly, taking his time as he pleasured me and him. His lips went from my lips to my jaw to my neck and then to my shoulder. He didn't miss one single spot. He whispered that he loved me a thousand times in my ear, and I whispered it back just as many times.

We were a bit loud, but didn't seem to care enough to tone it down for Axel's sake if he did in fact hear us. I kind of felt sorry for having pestered Demyx and Zexion now. I totally understood why they were loud. And why they didn't want to stop being loud while in the act.

Locking my arms around Riku's neck, I pushed against him, moaning loudly as he complied to my request, picking up the pace. When my belly started fluttering wildly, and the feelings running through my body crashed upon me twice more feverishly, I moaned Riku's name. Riku groaned in reply, whispering against my ear to let go.

My muscles locked in place, my lips parted and I let out a small squeak. Riku followed me off the edge instantly, riding out our orgasms softly.

We staid like that for a while, catching our breathe, letting our muscles relax and turn to jello. Riku turned me back around to face him after a moment, pulling me flush up against him so my face lay nestled between his neck and shoulder. My arms around his waist, as were his around mine.

We fell asleep, or at least Riku did. My mind was reeling with thoughts. Which is why I poked Riku awake after a while, making him grimace at me. He'd said that when he grimaced he was telling me in code talk that he wanted me closer. Grinning, I did just that, pushing him onto his back so I could lie down on top of him. He didn't seem to mind at all, smiling as he understood what I had been thinking.

Fingers in my hair as my ear lay on his chest listening to his heartbeat, I told him what I had wanted to tell him, "I let go. When you told me to let go, I didn't only let go in the obvious physical way. I let go. I wasn't sure what you meant with my behavior before, but now I do understand. I was acting strangely. I think I was scared of this moment, I didn't know what to expect, I didn't know what to do. I knew you wanted it, and I wanted it just as bad... I was just afraid for it to happen." Popping my head up I looked at him, "I'm not afraid anymore. I know were already were boyfriends before, but..." Riku nodded, cutting me off as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Yeah, I'll be you boyfriend, Sora." He said, grinning a little. Pulling his face close to me, I kissed him quick but deep.

"Good," I told him, licking his lips a little. He moaned ever so softly, making my eyes pop in shock as the sound went straight to my belly... and stuff.

Riku burst out laughed, hugging me close to him, "You are the silliest creature I have ever met." Rolling my eyes at him, I pushed him back down onto his back, settling into his arms comfortably.

I yawned, making Riku chuckle. "You want to sleep instead?" He asked in a murmur. I frowned, shaking my head sleepily at him.

"Kiss me gooey again..." I whispered, voice sleepy.

He kissed me goodnight instead, which was just a good. Tucking us comfortably beneath the covers and into his arms, he whispered a goodnight. I would never sleep without Riku again.


	4. Interlude 2

_**A/N** A short introduction to Roxas and Axel's story which will come up... when I've started and finished writing it :D_

_

* * *

_

**Roxas**

Life is a tricky thing. It can be fun as it can be annoying, mostly just annoying though. And it's definitely not easy, so I would say living is a tricky thing in general. Tricky is a cute word for complicated. And complicated things piss me off.

Which is exactly why I had gotten so uncomfortable when green eyes settled fiercely upon me. I had asked for a simple train ride that would get me to my job. Once at the train station, I would get out and walk the extra ten minutes to get to the building I would be cleaning all day long. And then that same train ride was supposed to bring me back home without complications whatsoever. But no. Of course not. Green eyes right there, waiting for me when I just wanted to go be a lazy ass on the couch at home after a long day at work.

I hate my job. I hate the train ride. I hate getting up. I hate toast. I hate coffee, even if I couldn't go without it. I hate complicated things.

Those green eyes? Complicated. Complicated things piss me off.

They weren't so much complicated for their color. The color was green, that is simple. The dark thin, yet long lashes framing those green, deep and beautiful eyes were not hard to understand either.

Dark thin, yet long lashes framing those green, deep and beautiful eyes? Oh god what's happening to me?

That is exactly why those eyes are complicated. They make me feel weird. They should make me uncomfortable. I mean they do, but not in the right way. They should make me angry. I shouldn't allow those green eyes to pierce right through my soul. Them eyes could make me feel things I'd never felt before. They were beautiful, almost haunting. The way they looked at me made butterflies want to escape my stomach. They made my cheeks warm up in a delightful blush on a cold morning, and although I was grateful for the free warm up... _fuck them_.

I don't blush. Those green eyes made me blush. Making me blush is impossible, and since those eyes managed to do the job, rather fiercely I may add, it makes things complicated.

And complicated things piss me off!

Anyway.

Train rides to work were supposed to be simple. They weren't for me. Ever since Demyx couldn't drive me to Twilight Town anymore, I was obliged to hop on the train from Traverse Town to Twilight Town every morning and evening.

The first time I'd gotten off the train in Traverse Town on my way home from work, the green eyes had already been there. They'd just caught a quick glimpse at me. It hadn't lasted long enough for me to truly notice. I had noticed him because of his hair, you couldn't ignore that hair, but I didn't notice his eyes at that moment, not yet. But like him, I'd only caught a quick look.

Staring is rude, or so they say. Green eyes would defy that law and break it on so many levels, that that law would be flushed down the toilet. And it's not even funny.

His eyes would stay a little longer on me every morning I passed by him in the train station. I'd get off the train, walk a few steps and he'd always be sitting on the floor, back against the wall, playing a merry melody on his acoustic guitar. A big huge ass dog lying by his feet.

He didn't stop playing his guitar, his eyes settling on me so subtly I barely even noticed it. Actually, he hid it so well that I thought I was the one that stared at first. Until one morning.

I hate mornings.

I got off the train, I walked the few steps, I listened to the southern sound escaping from his guitar as I stepped closer and closer to him. I wasn't going to stop, I never would. Unfortunately I just didn't have a choice but to walk by him to get out of the train station.

The southern sound stopped. Which incidentally had me stop.

Eyes lifting off the ground, because the ground was just so interesting to look at... My gaze fixes on those green eyes. Green eyes so curious, so beautiful, looking right at me. Seeing me whole, nothing left aside, nothing put aside.

I shivered, he smirked. The southern sound started again, and I started walking again.

That soft quirk in the corner of his mouth, soft lips lifting his cheeks. Triangle tattoos on his cheekbones pronounced in amusement, green eyes shining.

What did Sora tell me to do later that day? Right, ignore the homeless. Even if Demyx believed it to be ungraceful.

Green eyes obviously was homeless. His clothes had holes in them, he was sitting on the floor with a flee bag glued to his feet, the guitar was singing it's song to earn him a couple of quarters and cents in the hat that lay by the dog's head. What would he do with those quarters and cents? Buy drugs, alcohol, most likely.

So ignoring the homeless I tried to do. I tried so hard. I tried with no avail. There was no way I could ignore those eyes.

Not only do I hate mornings, but I hate Green eyes as well. He made things complicated. And complicated things piss me off.

I can't do anything about Green eyes, but I certainly can do something about mornings. _I have that backwards, don't I?_

My routine will not start with the mornings. I refuse to let this happen.


	5. Ch ch ch changes

_**A/N:** Finally! I wrote this evil thing out. I had a very hard time finding the right flow for it and managing the relationship between Roxas and Axel. They are tricky characters... But! Once I got going, I had a lot of fun, and I hope you guys will have just as much fun reading it :)_

_So, as Demyx and Zexion's story was based veryvery lightly on Sleeping Beauty and Riku and Sora's story was based very lightly on Beauty and the Beast... I give you, Axel and Roxas which is very lightly based upon the Princess and the Frog - No worries, neither of them turn into an actual frog and they are far from being princesses! _

_The story starts out with some recaps that happened even before the interlude (2) that introduced Roxas to the story. It's scenes that occured during Demyx's story and Sora's. Now you'll find out what Roxas was up too before he the real thing starts :) _

**

* * *

**

**Roxas.**

_Recap._ _A couple of months ago when Demyx and Zexion would meet._

I missed the air conditioner in my brother's car. Why did we need so much food anyway? It's not like we truly needed to shower every single day. If Sora cut down on the electricity some then Demyx wouldn't have to take on that second shift.

As a night guard no less. Splendid.

Sarcasm rules my world.

Today had been particularly annoying. I do not like the train. I do not like having to walk to the station. I don't like getting up in the morning. I don't even like the taste of breakfast. Breakfast stinks!

Except maybe coffee.

The morning cigarette wasn't so bad either. I could deal with that one, I actually liked that one. Not enough to actually get up in the morning for it though.

As always, the desks in the building I cleaned were covered in paperwork that weren't needed any longer. I felt sorry for the rain forests somewhere far away in the world. The workers had no clue what the meaning of a sponge was. And putting cups into the dishwasher was apparently too much of an effort.

And my brothers wondered why I never cleaned at home.

Sighing heavily, I lifted my head to look out the window, and then I let my forehead fall up against it in utter boredom. The train ride wasn't all that long, but enough to annoy me.

Demyx would say everything annoys me. He isn't completely wrong. I have a huge lack of enthusiasm for everything. I'm afraid I was born that way, it's in my genes or something.

Closing my eyes, I focused on the music coming from my ipod. That thing had cost me a fortune, but after reasonably explaining that in the train I wouldn't have access to a radio, Demyx had allowed me to buy it.

Nine inch nails was my bliss at the moment, and I was sad my stop was already coming near throughout the middle of one of my favorite songs.

"There is no fucking you, there is only me..." I murmured along with the song, getting up from my seat so I could walk over to the exit and jump out of the train onto the platform.

Stretching my arms over my head, I stood still for a moment, randomly looking around me before going on my way again.

Not many people got out in Traverse Town. As far as I could see only two other people besides myself had gotten out. The rest would probably get out at Hollow Bastion.

Taking a left, I lazily walked my way towards the exit of the train station, wondering what we'd eat tonight. Sora most likely had gotten pizza again. Easy access, really. And he got a nice discount.

Inhaling the fresh air deeply, I let a small smile play onto my lips, just because. I felt sort of happy, I wasn't too tired from work, and I was certain I'd beat Sora at Ride or Die tonight. With pizza.

Maybe some beers if we managed to hide the bottles in the trash. Demyx was strict in certain area's. I frowned as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. Who's watching me? I only turned my head sideways, peeking only with my eyes.

That must be the brightest color of red I had ever laid my eyes upon. Definitely.

My lips parted just a little in a surprised gesture as his green eyes pierced straight into me, letting me know I hadn't been subtle enough.

He was sitting against a brick wall, a guitar case at his feet while he was playing something on his guitar, I couldn't hear though since the music coming from my ipod was muting the world around me.

My eyes widened at the size of the dog lying on his right. It didn't look very dangerous though, considering the amount of happy drool coming out of his mouth. It almost looked like a smile... I shook my head. Ok. I can't keep staring like that, it's rude.

Taking a few steps forward again, the feeling of someone watching me didn't disappear. I knew he was still watching me. But why? Stopping in my tracks, I turned sideways, not trying to be subtle this time since he already had figured out I'd been watching him in return.

When my gaze landed onto his face again, he grinned.

Son of a bitch.

I wrinkled my nose, shrugging as I turned back around and continued to walk towards the exit.

**

* * *

**

_Recap._ _The next morning._

I sobbed theatrically as the lady from the info channel started screaming at me to wake up. I hate you Demyx. I hate you with passion.

And then Sora. I hate Sora with passion too.

"Roxas! Waky waky time! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Yes I do. Hate. Passion.

Sighing, like I did best, I rolled out of my bed while pulling on my blond spikes a little to feel the damage. Luck better be on my side this morning, because I needed to shower. Stupid coin flipping...

Sora had already made his bed and when he finished fluffing the last pillow, he jogged over to my side, grabbing one of my wrist and then dragged us both down the stairs to find Demyx in the kitchen.

Pancakes...

"I love you..." I murmured, staring in awe at the pancakes my darling big brother was making us. Demyx chuckled, shaking his head, "No you don't. You love pancakes. Sit your asses down and then we can eat," Demyx announced cheerfully, and true to his word, the moment Sora and I sat down he plopped a generous amount of pancakes into our breakfast plates.

Sora asked Demyx about his night shift, and Demyx proceeded to explain to us in detail how it was still as boring as ever. So basically, nothing much to say or inform us off. My mind wandered of while my brothers talked...

Green eyes.

Oh for fuck sake...

I poked my pancakes, hoping they would manage to cheer me up like they had a couple of minutes ago. I frowned as my mind pictured the homeless guy. His red hair so vibrant and his green eyes so... well they were something. That dog still kind of worried me though.

I felt a poke in my cheek, making me break the staring contest I was holding with my pancakes. Demyx. I glared at him, Of course.

"What's up, Rox?" He asked, his tone of voice gentle. He got concerned too easily.

"Nothing..." I muttered. Since it really was nothing. Sora didn't believe me though, nearly choking in his pancake as he scoffed, "My ass. Spit it out." I pinned my glare on Sora instead.

I was taunted by green eyes at the train station. This was lame. Why did I have to look more angry then usual this morning?

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair, scowling at the ceiling instead of either of my brothers or my pancakes. I knew they were staring at me now though. They were patient creatures... They would wait until I finally spat it out. They'd even get to work late, just so they could find out what was on my mind.

Obviously they wouldn't let go, so I explained, "Nothing major anyway. It's just that there's this homeless person at the train station. He's..." I wrinkled my nose and stopped speaking in the middle of my sentence, glancing at my brothers warily.

"Don't laugh." I warned. Demyx shrugged, and Sora followed with the same gesture.

Cringing slightly, I came out with it, "He looks funny at me..." I was shocked at the whiney tone I managed to get out of my throat.

Demyx snorted, returning his attention to his pancakes.

"Ignore him. Everyone ignores the homeless. You do it too. Just do it with this one as well," Sora suggested, showing a piece of dripping with sirup pancake into his mouth.

"Graceful." Demyx scolded Sora, who then proceeded to grin giving us a splendid view of what was going on inside of his mouth. Demyx rolled his eyes, smacking him over the back of his head.

I stared at them.

"It's not that easy guys! I swear. He just looks at me in a way... I dunno it gives me the shivers," I announced, trembling slightly as I remembered how those eyes had watched me. Demyx frowned in slight worry, noticing it really bothered me.

"Well. He doesn't actually talk to you does he? I mean he doesn't bother or approach you right?" My big brother asked.

I shook my head. Demyx bit his lip, giving me an apologetic look, "I can't help you much, Roxas. If he actually bothered you with more then a look, I'd call the train station and have him removed. But since he doesn't, I can't do much." He told me honestly. I sighed, nodding in understanding before I returned my attention to my pancakes.

**

* * *

**

While my brothers lived their lives to the fullest at the moment, mine became dull. It was like I was put on pause and somebody needed to press the play button before I could snap out of it. I knew I'd have to be the one that had to press the metaphorical play button, I just couldn't find the remote...

Demyx has been dating Zexion for a while now and it seems to be going really well. Putting aside all Zexion's weirdness, I truly believe he's made for my brother. He's a sweet guy, starting to loosen up around myself and Sora as well, which thank god that is finally happening because I was very nearly starting to feel guilty over his tense muscles.

Although we don't talk much, he feels comfortable enough to kick me out of the house when he wants to fool around with Demyx at some point during the day. They're still in that honey moon phase. It's irritating to watch. Although I find everything irritating in a way, this irritated me because I didn't have what they have.

All I had was my precious hand an long showers. Masturbation truly is a wonderful gift from god.

Anyway.

Sora was doing a fishy job at the moment. Some guy that was incapable of moving around at the moment and needed my brother to wait on him hand and foot. I did not like that. The money was brilliant though, so it was a bit hard to put morals before need.

This is how my life was dull. When someone asked what was up with me, all I could answer was, "Nothing much. Just work... You know?" That or I could explain the wonders that happened in my brothers lives.

I never expected a life full of adventure and drama. I never asked for it. I didn't want it. We led simple lives and I was good with that, but boring? I never signed up for boring...

The only thing that made my day somewhat interesting was the homeless guy at the train station. I couldn't find the courage to speak to him. I wanted too, wanted to ask what the fuck his problem is. But...

Groaning in frustration, I looked around the kitchen, wondering why my brothers weren't up yet. Well, why Sora wasn't up yet. Demyx was at Zexion's place.

As if on cue, Sora walked into the kitchen and his happy shiny face was beyond vanished. Frowning in worry, I put my cup of coffee on the table and waited for him to approach the kitchen table. He sighed real deep.

"Wow, what's with all the negativity? Get it away from me!" I joked, hoping it would lighten his mood. It didn't, which was weird.

I reached out, grabbing his sleeve and tugging on it, "Ok, Sora. Sit. Talk." I ordered, pulling him down on the chair beside me. I filled him a mug with coffee and gently pushed it his way. He wrapped his fingers around the mug, staring off into distance as he seemed to be thinking about something. He staid silent while I patiently waited for him to explain.

Numerous kinds of emotions shot over his face while he was thinking of whatever. Guilt, surprise, content, happiness, sadness, pain, depression and then...

He burst out into tears, making me gape and not move one inch in fright of making his mood even worse.

I waited a minute, seeing if he'd stop the waterworks and when he didn't, I smacked him over the back of his head, shaking his shoulders, "Dude! Way to early for tears! Snap out of it!" I shouted, not truly mad at him, just very uncomfortable with the emotional display he was putting on for me.

He blubbered a little, giving me a pouty look, tears streaming down his face. Then he frowned, "Why was your bed still made?" My eye twitched a little and he narrowed his eyes on me.

"And why are you wearing clothes already? You should still be in your pj's. Why are you up before the alarm went off?" He drilled me with questions, making me squirm uncomfortably. I did not want to tell him what I did last night. The fact that I'd never gotten home from work. Not that it was an interesting tale... It was patethic more then anything and my brother didn't need to know about it.

I shook my head, "Stop that! Put the waterworks back on! Much more fun! Leave me alone!" I shouted childishly, feeling nervous. He grinned, probably amused with my discomfort.

Then he pouted again, "Riku likes me..." He muttered. My mouth dropped open, "Mean bastard, Riku? Riku the evil one, Riku?" I wanted confirmation.

He glared at me, "Yes, mean Riku likes me. And I like him too, which is fucked up! why do I like a person that is so mean? Actually he does kind of have good reasons to be a little mean. And he did explain why he was mean with me, and they weren't mean reasons! Roxas... Roxas!" I rolled my eyes, rubbing a hand over his back.

"Breathe, you moron." I muttered.

He did as I instructed while falling deep into thought again.

I sighed a little, knowing full well he was trying to imagine himself with Riku but couldn't manage it, "Did you really look at him? Not what he shows you, but did you really look at him? You said he has good reasons to be mean, that means that he might not be. Did you try to look passed his mean exterior?" I pressed, my hand still on his back. Sora shook his head.

"No. Of course not, it's kind of hard. I caught glimpses of what he is like when he's not hiding behind his protection bubble of rudeness, but very small..." He told me.

"You just said he hides behind the rudeness. So you know for certain he isn't actually mean." I pointed out. He frowned but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, your point?" Sora retaliated. I rolled my eyes.

"You might want to go see him and try and actually see him. You're attracted to him, are you not?" He nodded, so I continued, "You like him even though he's mean, right?" He nodded again. "Well then try and pierce that bubble of rudeness, I bet you'll like him even more." I smiled a little at him and ruffled his hair. Knowing this conversation was over, I stood up and began cleaning up my mess before leaving Sora staring at the table before him in the kitchen.

Sighing deeply in relief, I marched up the stairs to the bedroom I shared with Sora. Thankfully he hadn't wondered about my not having been here the night before.

Wrinkling my nose in irritation, I closed the bedroom door behind me before I made my way over to my bed, falling down onto it, face first into my pillow.

Although I didn't have the courage to walk up to Green eyes and ask him what his deal was, apparently I didn't have any issue at all following him around at a certain distance to see what he did with his days. Aside from sitting by the train station.

My tailing abilities weren't very grand though. I'd managed to not get noticed by him for a couple of hours. He'd been sitting on a bench by the train station this time, another bench right behind it, only separated by a high publicity board people could lean against while sitting on either bench. Basically, I'd been sitting back to back with him for hours, the publicity board separating us only.

I'd turned off my ipod, and listened to what music he played out of his guitar. I liked it a lot, it sounded very southern, like he was asking the sun to come out and shine sometime soon and the people that walked by to dance to his music rhythm. His music made things seem more colorful to me.

Which was so fucked up, because I don't see things colorfully. I see things black and white. Happiness can be obtained in one's live, but you have to be rich to receive the gift of it. That's what I believed anyway. I'd seen it over and over. People with money had no issue being happy.

Although I liked my simple live, I knew my brothers and I didn't have the choice but to lead a simple live. I was content, but not happy. I loved my brothers, but there was definitely something missing and I didn't know what it was.

Which made me sound so sentimental and crap, it annoyed me. I am a sap, and I know that. Other people didn't need to be aware though.

Anyway.

The fact that Green eyes managed to make things more colorful for me in a godforsaken train station? Worried me just slightly. It was a weird, not unpleasant, feeling. I didn't like that either. It was unfamiliar and I didn't like the unfamiliar.

Back to my tailing abilities. So I realize I wasn't exactly following him around since he was just sitting there, but I was so certain he hadn't noticed. So certain...

Up until four hours later, he'd chuckled softly, stopping the music he'd been playing endlessly. I'd frowned in curiosity, wondering what had made him laugh. I liked hearing him laugh, it was a melodic sound, colorful... like his music.

"Aren't you hungry?" He'd whispered, making me think he'd been talking to his huge dog lying by his feet. It wasn't the dog he'd been talking too though.

I realized that when I'd heard a ruffling of clothes, a snort slash snore from the dog, right before Green eyes' head poked around the publicity board's corner.

Busted...

"Aren't you hungry?" He'd repeated, slightly above a whisper this time. I'd frozen on spot, swallowing nervously as my eyes darted to his.

He'd tilted his head in curiosity at my lack of response, his eyebrows knitting together in slight confusion before he smiled broadly at me.

And that's when my inner sap melted just a bit. He made me see things more colorfully, his voice gave me soft and pleasant shivers, and his smile seemed private, like he only smiled this way for me.

Which was ridiculous because I barely knew the guy and of course, lets not forget, he was supposed to be my creepy stalker that freaked me out.

Apparently we'd switched roles since I was the one sitting on a bench hiding my presence from him so I could observe him. Ugh.

I'd been annoyed with myself and with him too. So instead of answering him, starting up a conversation or anything that required being near him, I wrinkled my nose in disgust, stood from the bench and walked away from him and the train station.

Flipping over onto my back in my bed, I frowned in confusion at my reaction to him. I didn't mind being rude to anybody, but now it bothered me that I'd been rude to him. And I knew it bothered me right away, otherwise I'd gone home and gone on with my daily routine. Instead I'd gone to see Hayner at his apartment. I'd known it was his night off from the pizza place, and Hayner was always up for a one night stand.

Not friends with benefits. Hayner and I were no longer friends. He'd had feelings for me and I'd been less than careless with those feelings. But we could still count on each other if masturbation wasn't enough. I'd needed physical contact, and Hayner had given me that physical contact.

And now I felt horrible. Not because of how Hayner may feel. I really could care less about Hayner. I should feel bad about that, but I simply didn't.

I felt bad because I shouldn't have been so rude with Green eyes...

**

* * *

**

_Three months later._

My life continued in it's bored daily routine. I got up, ate breakfast, got dressed, went to work. Once done with work, I'd get off the train station, not so much as spare look for Green eyes as I was still embarrassed about how rude I'd been with him. Of course I didn't want to let him know how sorry I was for that though.

Anyway.

I'd get home, eat dinner with my brothers. Sometimes Zexion was there. Sometimes Demyx and Zexion weren't there. Sora had gone back to working for the pizza place since things didn't work out with Riku. He was depressed, but I didn't know what to do about that, so I just let it be.

I'd sleep, and redo all of the above over and over and over...

Until one time... While on the train, going home from a day of work... I realized something. Green eyes was homeless and had asked me if I had been hungry. Not only had I been rude by walking away without saying a word to him. But... He must have been hungry. I mean, I figured he had to be otherwise he wouldn't be playing guitar on a bench on the train station.

Which is how I ended up walking out of the train station, only to return thirty minutes later with a happy meal. I didn't know what he would have liked and you know... You can't really go wrong with a happy meal...

I stood a couple of feet away from him, breathing in deeply and then out, patiently waiting for my courage to pop up anytime so I could hand him the happy meal before it would go completely cold.

He didn't look at me once. Which probably helped my case as after a minute or two I finally marched over to him, closing my eyes firmly shut and then handing him the happy meal, hoping, praying, he would just take it and not scold me for my rudeness last time we'd been this closely present to one another.

I sighed in relief when the weight of the happy meal left my hands, and carefully opened my eyes to see him grinning at me, one eyebrow hooked upwards in question.

"You're a bit odd, you know?" He murmured, gingerly opening the happy meal and taking out it's contents.

I narrowed my eyes on him, not liking that'd he'd called me odd. Of course I knew he was right, I didn't have to like it though.

Snob that I was, I indignantly lifted my chin upwards and then prepared myself to walk away in the most huffed up manner I could muster. I was very nearly on my way, but then he chuckled, sounding slightly frustrated as he grabbed the sleeve of my jacket, giving it a tug so I fell backwards, plopping down beside him on the bench.

I staid still, stiff as a plank as I waited for him to say more.

Why was I this unreasonable with him? Why was I such an asshole? Why didn't I just talk to him like any normal person would?

Because my life was simple enough as it was, I didn't need to bump down the scale some more by falling for a homeless guy. I didn't have anything against them. I just didn't want to be attracted to one. It bothered me. It made me uncomfortable.

Then why did I buy that goddamned happy meal?

Because I missed his voice.

"When I said that you are odd, I didn't necessarily mean for it to be a bad thing..." He murmured, handing me half of his happy meal hamburger. I shook my head at the food, knowing I'd be eating later tonight anyway.

He pressed though, silently insisting for me to take the other half. After a silent argument of, no I will not and yes, you most definitely will... He won and I took the other half, uncomfortably biting into the kiddy hamburger.

We ate in silence, he handed me a couple of fries, and I wanted to smile for him sharing this small meal with me, until he handed some fries to his dog as well.

Wrinkling my nose at said dog, I sighed a little, sitting there silently, wondering what was to happen now...

"Are you my stalker? Or am I yours?" He asked softly, amusement evident in his voice. I shrugged, not knowing the answer to that. I guess we both stalked each other by now.

"What are you looking for?" He asked. Which I found slightly cryptic, yet I knew exactly what he wanted to know. He wanted to know what I was looking for from him. Why was I doing the things I was doing. I shrugged at him again. Not wanting to tell him that I was attracted to him. Because I was. Green eyes...

Peeking sideways, I glanced at his profile, hoping he'd peek my way too so I could catch a glimpse of the green again. He granted me my wish, tilting his head so he was looking back at me with a smile playing on his lips.

I didn't know homeless people could be beautiful...

He chuckled suddenly, reaching with his hand for my face. I froze, wondering what he was up too. He held my chin softly, smoothing his thumb over the corner of my mouth, "Ketchup." He said curtly, as an explanation. I smiled nervously in form of a thank you, before shifting further away from him on the bench, putting more space between me and him.

"You're not going to talk anytime soon, are you?" I shook my head at him.

In a general sense, every time I opened my mouth, didn't matter who it was or what situation I was in, I always said something rude. Obviously with him I'd proven I didn't just need words to be rude, but I knew I could keep it relatively pleasant if I shut my mouth.

He shrugged with a smile, standing up and walking away from the bench. I panicked a little, wondering if he was leaving already. His dog staid at my feet though, so I didn't move either, watching him carefully as he walked towards a trash can, and threw out the now empty happy meal before he turned around and walked back to sit down next to me again.

I didn't miss the fact that he ignored the distance I'd put between us earlier, and simply plopped down right next to me, his right leg now pressing against my left leg.

He rubbed his tummy, sighing contently, "Thank you for that." He murmured. And I smiled back at him just a teensy bit.

"You sure you're not going to talk?" He asked, looking at me funnily as he tried to figure me out by scanning his eyes over me.

I blushed under his gaze, shaking my head again.

"Alright then. Would you like me to play?" I nodded energetically in reply, which led him to grin broadly as he picked up his guitar and started playing that southern tune again.

I don't know exactly how long he played, but the sun faded and the sky turned dark, stars started to twinkle in the dark blue and the moon was nearly full as it brightened the sky with it's white presence. I didn't speak, but neither did he. He played and continued to do so. Sometimes he took a break, lighting a cigarette and I joined him by lighting a cigarette myself. He'd ask me if I wanted him to continue playing and I nodded every time. And every time did he smile and pick up his guitar again.

A while later, I starting thinking that maybe I was being ridiculous not wanting to speak. I wanted to talk to him, but I was afraid of being rude again. I wasn't exactly responsible for what my brain conjured up and the blurted out of my mouth. And I didn't want to mess this up. Even if I didn't exactly want anything to happen with him.

The homeless part really bothered me, even though I knew it shouldn't. I couldn't help myself.

Talking with him may make things more clear though, which is why I was trying to build up the courage to speak and ask for his name.

But then raindrops started falling out of the sky, his dog moving over underneath the bench so he wouldn't get wet. Green eyes quickly tucked his guitar back in it's case and then smiled sadly my way.

"I have to go... So should you. We'll get sick if we stay out in this weather." He murmured, seeming reluctant to leave me. At least, I hoped he was reluctant, because although he was right, I didn't want to leave him.

I smiled sadly back at him, standing back up on my feet as he did as well.

"Maybe I'll see you again some other time? Maybe you'll talk then?" He asked hopefully. I bit my lip and then nodded, silently letting him know that I'd be here if he wanted me to be.

"Good!" He said cheerfully and then before I could move away, he grabbed my shoulder, not harshly but tight enough to not let me slip away. Leaning forward, he tilted his head to the side and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, surprising the hell out of me because I suddenly realized I'd never even wondered whether or not he is gay.

At least I had a clear answer now...

"See ya!" He shouted, making me aware that he was already walking away from me, guitar case strapped over his back, dog walking on his right. He waved, and I waved back.

I stood there, another five long minutes, my clothes soaked with the rain as I tried to process what had just happened.

Then I figured out that I was going to catch a cold and needed to get home.

Which is what I did.

When it rained in Traverse Town, it poured. It actually rained quite often in Traverse Town, while it didn't in Twilight town, which is where I worked. I didn't really know weather wise for Hollow Bastion. I'd gone there more often since Demyx started dating Zexion, but large cities frightened me just a little bit so I avoided it whenever I could.

I'm pretty sure Zexion would be moving in with us sooner rather than later. I just didn't know when. What I did know was that Demyx and Zexion would make a huge big deal out of it and have me and Sora sit ourselves down as if they are about to deliver deadly news. They worried too much. They were like... parents... Ugh.

I hurried my steps along a little as our house became visible in my line of vision, cursing the rain a couple of hundred times more then I already did as I nearly slipped on the curb.

Once at the front door, I checked if it was locked, it wasn't so I could just walk in, before I did that though, I jumped up and down a couple of times, shaking the wetness off of me. Once that taken care off, I opened the door and then sighed in relief as I could feel the warmth of the house envelope me soothingly.

I kicked off my shoes and started taking of my jacket but was startled by Sora's voice, "I thought you were asleep..." He muttered, making me yelp, grabbing my heart as I spun around to see where he was. He was lying on the couch, wearing headphone's, most likely because Zexion and Demyx were asleep upstairs.

"Christ. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Why are you down here?" I muttered, walking over to the couch as I scanned my eyes at his surroundings.

"Chocolate? Bridget Jones? Ah fuck..." I muttered again, plopping down on the couch beside him while he quickly pulled his legs up to make space for me.

I sighed, "Are you still hung up on mean Riku?" He scowled at me, biting harshly into another piece of chocolate.

"Sora... It's been three months. The guy obviously isn't coming back, just let him go already." He shook his head at me.

"I decided that I wouldn't. I don't want to forget him. Although not exactly in the same way as other people, people have given up on him over and over again. I must hold onto him. I must!" Somehow he'd inherited the same love for dramatics as Demyx had.

I hadn't though, which led me to roll my eyes at him, "Fine." I said, making Sora blink, "Fine?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, fine. If you don't want to let go of him, then what are you still doing here? Track his ass down. Use the money he gave you. Since you'll be using it in relation to him you don't have to feel guilty about it." With that I stood, ruffled his hair and then went upstairs to sleep.

I'd managed to avoid telling him what I'd been doing out so late, again.

**

* * *

**

**_Two-three months later._**

Now lets stop the recapping and start telling the sad story that is I. It's about family, love, friendship, betrayal and the sore realization that I'm much more into dramatics then I care to admit out loud. Although Sora, Demyx and I aren't technically related, live under the same roof long enough and blood connections don't matter. Physically we don't look the same. I share the same hair color with Demyx and happen to have eyes that are very nearly identical to those of Sora. But that was it. No physical resemblance beyond that.

Personality though...

We all pretend to be something more then we are. And I suppose that was one of the main reasons we were so alike in personality.

Demyx liked too believe he needed to take responsibility for everything. Zexion showed him that not everything needed to depend on him. That he could lead a live he was happy with and could do things for himself. Which of course includes Zexion himself into those results.

Sora needed to realize he wasn't a kid anymore. He isn't as naive as he liked to believe. Riku showed him that with his, in ya face rudeness.

And I... I guess that's why I don't really get along with Riku. I'm way too similar to that guy. The pessimism is dangerously present when both of us are in the same room. Doom is around each and every corner and to add on top of that, Riku and I never seem to be able to agree on the same kind of doom. It's depressingly annoying.

Annoying. My favorite word. That, along with negative, irritating, weird and complicated. I liked the words because they were the best description that made me who I am. I was always irritated, things easily annoyed me. When I didn't understand something, it was weird and my replies to anything were in a general sense negative. Which made my being complicated to hang around with. I was a master at depressing the shit out of people.

And never had I met a person who could deal with my pessimism. Even Sora, the most jolly person I knew to be alive and in close proximity to me, couldn't handle my negativity without feeling slightly affected.

I'd worried Demyx many a time with my way of seeing things. Zexion... He'd adapted to our situation easily, and now gets along greatly with Sora, but he still is slightly frightened when in my presence. I know he has that thing that makes him scare easy, but he'd even managed to get a hold of himself around Riku by now.

Riku. He was the annoying son of a bastard that knew exactly what was going on with me. He was enough of a gentleman not to tell anyone about it as he was smart enough to read that I wasn't ready to voice it out loud yet.

My problem: I am unhappy.

Riku knew it, thankfully kept it to himself, but didn't understand it either. He'd told me about this, one of our friday nights. Friday nights had become a thing over the passed month or so. Zexion and Riku would come over at the house, cuddling up with their respective lovers on the couch. Thankfully Kairi and Namine came around as well, keeping me entertained and helping me escape from the depression that was surely to fall upon me by watching the lovebirds.

We'd watch two or three movies, eat the food Zexion and Demyx lovingly prepared in the kitchen and just hang out. Beers would be popped open, Although Zexion preferred tea and Kairi liked to join him in that ritual.

I was the only brother who smoked, so I smoked outside only. Riku had apparently started smoking too, which is when he told me he knew I was unhappy and then proceeded in explaining why he didn't understand why I was unhappy.

We'd finished watching the first movie, and while Sora popped the third round of beers open and Demyx set another pot of tea to boil for Kairi and Zexion, Namine and Zexion did some dishes while Kairi would choose the next movie.

I'd take that moment to go outside and smoke, Riku joining me.

_"You ok?" He asked as he came to stand next to me on our drive way. I was leaning against the car and he gently waved his hand, showing me he was the one holding the ashtray._

_Riku had come to care for people slowly, which he pretended not too before meeting Sora. He was a good guy really. He made Sora even more happy then he was to begin with. He also made Sora squeal for reasons I'm not sure I wanted to know the details of since they usually would be in the bedroom._

_I grunted in reply, "Sure." I muttered, dragging another pull from my cigarette. I frowned at his smoke._

_"Since when did you start smoking?" I asked curiously, knowing full well he didn't smoke when we'd first met._

_Riku grinned, shrugging it off, "My roommate smokes, inside no less. When I moved in I tried to make him stop or have him smoke outside, but I guess I now understand why he was so unwilling to obey my suggestions." True. I wouldn't like it either if someone new waltz into my life and told me to quit smoking._

_Riku sighed, leaning against the car beside me, "I figured, I either move out and move in with a non smoker or I start smoking myself so I don't notice the smell." _

_I chuckled, "And does it help?" _

_Riku laughed, "Nope. I still smell it, but at least I don't have murderous tendencies towards my roommate anymore since I'm as much responsible for the smell as he is now." _

_I nodded, "I guess thats good then." _

_He wrinkled his nose, "I'm not sure. Sora isn't so pleased with the new habit. And I'm pretty sure Demyx will kill me if I suggest Sora try to smoke and be more comfortable with the smell that way as well." _

_Now I laughed, "Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, especially because we got Daddy Zexion now too as well. He's even more strict then Demyx is. and Demyx is more strict now that he has Zexion in his life. Don't get me wrong, it's great they found each other, and I'm glad for Demyx... but man..." Riku rolled his eyes, giving me a somewhat affectionate pat on the shoulder for sympathy. It was a weird and uncomfortable gesture, but I didn't point it out as it probably took a lot of courage for Riku to do that in the first place. Not a very touchy feely kind of person._

_We staid silent for a moment, both smoking our cigarettes comfortably in the somewhat cold air. It was the beginning of Autumn and the leaves were starting to turn orange, red and brown. I liked this season. Of course I'd never admit out loud that it was because I found the colors so pretty. Instead I'd say, "Because everything is dying." See. Negative. It suits me..._

_Riku pulled me out of my thoughts, "Tell me something, Rox... Why are you so unhappy?" His voice was soft, and gentle. He was being careful as he probably assumed I'd go on the defensive. He wasn't wrong to thread this issue carefully, I did go on the defensive, yet I couldn't ignore the ever present concern in his tone of voice. And of course... He was the first person ever to notice that I was in fact unhappy. It made me feel strange..._

_I sighed deeply, hanging my head a little in form of defeat, "I'm not sure. I shouldn't be, probably why you don't understand why I am unhappy. I mean... I have everything I need, right? A loving family, good friends, cozy home, ok job..."_ _I muttered._

_Riku hummed in agreement, "Yes, that is probably why I don't completely get it. On the other hand though... I remember being severely unhappy sometime ago. I had everything I needed though. Maybe not what you have... But was I really in a position to complain? When I look back now, I know that I could have handled things a lot better than I did." He tilted his head my way, frowning in my direction._

_"But you know? You don't realize you should handle things differently until you got passed that stage. You won't realize you have no reason to be truly unhappy right now until you find what you need to be happy." I frowned in return at his words._

_"That's a bit cryptic." I told him honestly._

_He shrugged, "Sure, but that's because you aren't happy. And clearly you don't really want to be. Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you need a boyfriend." I raised an eyebrow at that._

_"Because sex is the solution to everything?" I retorted._

_Riku remained serious, shaking his head, "Not sex, Rox. You need love. Someone that gets you and loves you for it all the way. Sex is a bonus. I see the way you look at me and Sora, or at Demyx and Zexion. Might want to start admitting that and from there on, you'll get closer to what you need. I'm sure Hayner will be grateful for it too." I could hear slight accusation in the last bit of his preaching tale. I knew Sora wasn't happy with how I was treating Hayner. I knew Hayner wasn't happy either. I didn't go to him often, and I guess now I would never go see him again. _

_I pushed myself away from the car, waving a hand carelessly his way as I made my way back to the house again, "Whatever, Riku..." I muttered, feeling slightly annoyed. Because feeling annoyed was what I did best._

**

* * *

**

I hadn't seen Green Eyes in about three weeks now after our last encounter. Mainly because it continued to rain most part of the following week and he was never around when it rained. And the week after that I had gotten a week off from work. I'd ended up playing video games the entire time, wondering why my life sucked so.

The happy meal we shared was a memory I held onto rather tightly. Although a bit stiff, it was the closest to happy I had felt since a while. Which was irritating because I just didn't want to be attracted to a homeless guy.

And I'd figured out why I didn't want to be attracted to a homeless guy. Not because I had something against them being homeless, but because I didn't want to be in a relationship where I would be the caretaker.

Demyx was our caretaker, but I'd been the one to decide to quit high school when I'd realized he'd been drowning. Sora had followed my lead because... harsh as it was, it was only fair. Although I didn't have the assigned caretaker role, in our brotherhood, we were all the caretakers. None was above the other. We took care of ourselves and the others. Which is all very nice and equal and shit, but I'd had it. I hated my job, I wanted to be able to quit and start school again to figure out what I wanted to do career wise. I wanted to have options.

Dating a homeless guy... I don't think I'd get more options.

Didn't stop the fact that I was attracted to him though. That I missed seeing his face in the week that followed after our happy meal.

**

* * *

**

I was on my way back home again, work had been evil today. Cleaning stuff stinks. Although there wasn't much people contact in my job, none actually to be quit honest, I still had to deal with the crap they left on their desks.

I hated the faceless people that left that stuff for me to clean up. Sure I'd be out of a job if they didn't leave shit for me to clean up, but christ.

The guy who worked behind desk number hundred and twenty two had the annoying habit of sticking his chewing gum underneath his desk. Seriously? There's a trash can not one feet away from you! How hard is it? Truly?

Anyway.

If Green eyes was there, I was determined to speak to him. I figured a long term relationship probably wouldn't work out, what with my stupidly high standards and all, but a fling might work. I was attracted to him physically, I had no idea what he was like personality wise. Maybe he was an asshole and a fling would be perfect to drive the edge off. If heartbreak was to be the result, then so be it. I just desperately needed to get my hands on him. Have those eyes look at me lustfully and his talented hands touching me... Run my fingers through that ridiculously bright fiery red hair of his.

Determination still present, I stepped off the train when it got to my stop.

I needed a colorful moment in my life right now. A happy moment. And as far as things went, he was the only one to have been able to give me such a feeling.

I licked my lips nervously, clutching my back pack tightly as I walked over the stations platform in direction of the exit, which would lead the way to his bench.

I swallowed nervously when I could hear the music coming from his guitar. The melody was a happy one. It always was. I didn't understand how he could be so happy, considering his situation. Maybe that was why though, he had nothing to worry about. At least, not rent or anything. And rent was a stressful thing to think about.

Following the music, I slowly made my way over to his bench, soaking him in as I came nearer. He wore the same tattered jeans he always wore, the same long black trench coat, a red sweater underneath that matched his hair. The dog lying by his feet, popped his head up in curiosity as it saw me approaching. Once I was just a step away from the pair, the dog got up on his feet, walking over to me to sniff my legs.

I wasn't actually afraid of dogs... But this one was really big. I'd looked it up on google the other day. Dane dog. They were the biggest dogs out there. Of course it had to be the biggest dog available.

His back aligned right above my hip. I wasn't very tall, sure. But I mean, come on.

Wrinkling my nose a little, I nervously stuck my hand out, offering it to the dog. While googling dogs, I'd read upon a few things. Apparently when you felt scared, the dogs would feel it. Which is why I tried to feel as calm as I possibly could around the huge flee bag. And letting a dog sniff your hand, was kind of like a hello. Like an introduction. Which is why I stuck the back of my hand out to him and let him sniff it.

My fingers shook slightly, but he didn't seem to mind. He probably managed to read off the back off my hand that I used cleaning products daily, was a healthy nicotine addict and that I'd eating a chocolate bar not to long ago.

During this exchange between myself and the dog, Green eyes watched me carefully, a small smile playing on his lips as he slowly ended the song he'd been playing on his guitar. Once the dog was satisfied with the information he'd received on my end, he happily trotted back over to Green eyes and plopped back down on the floor.

I licked my lips nervously again, happy that introduction was over.

"Afraid of dogs?" Green eyes asked, his eyebrows knitted in concentration. He was staring at me expectantly and I realized that he was waiting for me to speak. Finally.

I smiled nervously, "Just the really big ones." I admitted. Green eyes smiled brilliantly when he heard me speak. I'm pretty sure it didn't matter what I'd said. I could have said something utterly ridiculous and it would have still made him happy.

The idea of that made me smile in return.

He patted the bench spot beside him, silently telling me to sit down. I didn't hesitate, quickly did as he asked.

"How are you?" He asked, once I was comfortably seated. I blinked in surprise, realizing I hadn't been asked that question in a while. I mean... Between my brothers we asked how are days had gone by, but never, how are you. And... When it was asked, by my brothers, their respective boyfriends or our friends... it was always that automatic question you used to start up a conversation. Or to be polite.

Did they truly want the answer? You'd never be sure. If you said "I'm ok." Would they be satisfied? If you started blurting out all the issues in your life to them, would they be annoyed?

Green eyes seemed to genuinely care though. Which is why I was surprised.

I felt like I could be honest with him, through and through, "I'm feeling a lot better now, actually." I murmured, feeling just a bit shy. Yet it was the truth.

He nodded his head cheerfully, "I know what you mean. I'm glad you decided to stop by today."

And then something strange happened. He bit his lip, seemingly nervous about something. I swallowed, slightly painful, wondering what was going on in his head.

"Can I ask you some personal questions? I generally wouldn't start a conversation with these, but I'm pretty sure it'll eat me alive if I don't ask straight away and to be quite honest, it has been eating at me ever since you realized I watched you walk by me." He murmured, quickly tucking a bang of red hair behind his ear.

I played with my fingers in nervous gesture, wondering what he was going to ask, "Yeah, ok, sure. Considering how we're meeting, I wouldn't exactly categorize this in 'general' anyway." I smiled quickly his way, hoping he'd feel less weird about his questions.

He breathed in, seemingly steading himself, "Are you gay and are you seeing anyone?" He blurted out quickly. I could see why he'd be nervous asking those questions. I'd be too. With the parting gesture he'd given me last time we'd seen each other, he'd made clear he was gay and interested, which equalled to single in my head. I hadn't given him any such notice though. I got why it would eat at him.

I nodded at him, "Yes I am and no I'm not." I answered.

He rubbed his hands together, "Goodies! We're on the same page then. That's good to know." He said cheerfully, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the relieved expression he was sporting.

We staid silent for a moment after that. It wasn't completely awkward. Maybe a little bit though...

I decided to break the silence after a couple of minutes, "Is it weird I like you, even though I don't know anything about you?" I whispered, feeling vulnerable about exposing myself quite so openly to him. I knew he was attracted to me too, he'd made that clear. But putting your feelings out on display as such, was a bit discomforting.

He cleared his throat, making me pop my eyes up so I looked at him. He was smiling gently and I jumped a little in surprise when I felt his fingers close around my own. I blinked, looking down at our clasped hands.

It felt really nice. My belly was doing jumps left and right, but in a good way. I tightened my fingers around his, letting him know this was ok.

"How about we remedy some of that, not knowing anything about each other ordeal?" He suggested.

I smiled, a little sadly, "Well, I have two brothers who both have boyfriends of their own and then I have these two annoying friends, yet I love them nonetheless. It's Friday and Friday is when they all come over so we can hang out and watch movies together. I'm late already... My big brother is probably whining about how the food is getting cold and my younger brother is most likely throwing a temper tantrum over the fact that he's starving."

I didn't want to leave, but I was in charge of doing the dishes today, along with Riku and Zexion, and they would never let me slide out of that one.

Should I invite him along...?I'd made clear that whatever we had with one another was far from the general kind of relationship two people had with each other. He agreed. But inviting him over already... Maybe not. I kind of liked keeping it to hand holding for the moment.

Which was strange because I was one of those, no feelings all sex, kind of person. I was the king at one night stands. Breaking up with people didn't affect me one way or another. If, on the rare occasion, someone broke up with me instead, I simply shrugged.

I just didn't care about that stuff.

No wonder I was unhappy. Not even Demyx and Sora could truly affect me in any way. I loved them, that wasn't the issue, but if for some reason we'd grow apart one day, I knew I'd be able to deal with it while it would break their hearts.

I couldn't connect to people.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Green eyes laughed. The sound left goosebumps over my arms. He has a very sensual voice, very soft, but deep all the same. It sounded husky all the time, like he was armed with the ability to give the best orgasms ever constantly. If his voice could put me in this state, I wonder how my body would react when he'd actually touch me intimately. Not that the holding hands wasn't intimate, it was cute and comfortable more then sexual though.

"You think too much, you know that?" He said, sounding so sure of himself. Like he believed he knew me. And in this case, I supposed he did since I had been thinking too much.

I bit my lip, internally cursing myself for the stupid blush covering my cheeks, "I'm not exactly myself when I'm around you..." He frowned and I hastily added, "It's not a bad thing. I quite like the way I think when I'm around you. It's just very... Well I realize stuff I'm not sure I want to realize, yet I know I should." I murmured honestly, hoping I made some sense.

Green eyes smiled gently, squeezing my hand in reassurance, "Every person is affected differently by the people they meet. Although you avoided me at first and were slightly annoyed with my presence in general, you are the one that ended up making a generous gesture by buying me a happy meal. While this girl..." He murmured, taking a quick peek at me to see if I was listening to him. I smiled his way, letting him know he had my full attention.

"She comes off a train an hour before yours, ever since she saw me sitting where I was, she would nod at me, acknowledging my presence politely. She'd even smile when I'd wave at her." He frowned in confusion as he didn't voice the rest of his story.

"But?" I pressed.

He shrugged, "I wanted to ask her how she was doing one day, you know? I mean, I thought it would be nice to see if I could get to know her, she seemed like an interesting person and she was the only one acknowledging my presence, so why not, right?"

I nodded, "What happened?"

Green eyes wrinkled his nose, "She got scared and walked away as fast as she could when I was walking towards her to start up the conversation..." He wasn't pleased as he said this. He seemed uncomfortable with the situation still.

Having someone run away from you in fright? Yeah, I wouldn't feel too good about that either. Stings the feelings, truly.

I patted his hand in sympathy, "Girls are weird..." I muttered, knowing full well that wasn't the best answer I could have given, but I didn't feel like coming up with more. And he didn't seem to like thinking back on that moment.

He grinned, nodding his head energetically, "Definitely. I don't get them. They can be cuddly sometimes and I like the fact that they never seem to be able to stop yapping. Makes me feel less of a girl when I'm in their presence... But yeah, they are weird creatures." I chuckled at his confused frown at his own mention of acting like a girl on occasion.

He smiled at the sound of my laugh, seemingly utterly content with the sound of it. Like how I felt when I heard him laugh. It made me giddy and excited to know I had the same effect on him as he had on me.

"Dishes..." He muttered sadly. And I pursed my lips, nodding reluctantly his way in agreement.

"I'd invite you..." I started, not wanting to say the evident 'but' just yet.

"But that may be a little too soon. It's alright, really." He smiled genuinely my way, making me feel better about the lack of invitation.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course." He said this without hesitation.

I reluctantly let go of his hand, standing up and slowly walking backwards in direction of the train station's exit. Green eyes waved once while pulling his guitar case over his back, dog jumping up on his feet.

Biting my lip, I turned around and started walking away from him.

I was beyond relieved when he called out a "Hey!" at me, making me spin around, seeing him run towards me, dog on

his heels. He stopped a few inches away from me, his chest very nearly touching mine. I had to crane my neck up, in order to be able to look him in the eye.

This is the first time I realized how tall he actually is. Like... A head and a half. Man, I am short...

He pushed some fiery red bangs behind his ears, clearing his face so I could actually see his face properly, his green eyes shining brightly like they usually did. And because I was staring already, I suddenly didn't seem to shy to stare at the triangle tattoos on his cheekbones.

I didn't understand what kind of person would tattoo themselves on the face, but I liked it on him...

"You're eyes..." He murmured, hesitantly reaching out with one hand and when I didn't flinch back, he pushed a blond spike out of my line of vision.

He cupped my cheek and I automatically leaned into the gesture, chuckling softly at the mention of my eyes.

"Right back at you." I whispered. He grinned broadly and then let his thumb smooth over my chin and the tip of it touched my bottom lip softly.

"Can I?" He whispered, his eyes half closed, looking slightly tranced. I was pretty sure I looked just as dazed as he did.

I wasn't sure my brain was exactly capable of speaking at the moment, so I nodded his way, letting him know that he most certainly could. My eyes darted to his throat when he swallowed nervously right before he inched his face down, pressing with his index finger beneath my jaw, guiding my face up. Following his lead, I tilted my face up, licking my lips very quickly before I parted them slightly, waiting, not so patiently, for him to kiss me.

His other hand wrapped around my waist, his fingers splaying over the small of my back, pressing so I'd take the last small step forward so our bodies were actually touching. I placed one hand openly on his red sweater, hoping I'd feel the skin beneath it someday, the other hand I closed over his shoulder, to keep myself steady as my eyes closed completely while I felt his warm breath fanning over my face softly. He smelled of cigarettes and something sweet. Like apples. I wasn't sure it was apples though, but apples sounded poetic enough for a description, so I just went with that.

I waited. And waited... and waited. I had no idea what he was waiting for and since my patience was already lacking, I just got pushy instead, letting out an annoyed and obviously inpatient noise when he still wasn't kissing me.

He laughed softly at the annoyance and then before I could protest at the amusement, he finally closed the distance and pressed his lips against my own. I moaned softly and internally scolded myself for doing so because I shouldn't be acting quite this virginal about the entire situation. I could have taken the lead when I'd gotten inpatient, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I hadn't...

He moved his lips back and forth softly, inching back, wetting his lips and then inching back forward to press them against my own. I gently sucked his bottom lip between my teeth, not using my teeth but just deepening the kiss a little, which led Green eyes to let out a small sigh. I smiled at that, making him smile in return.

Apparently this wasn't going to be a make out session though, this was an introduction to the possibility of future make outs. Which was actually kind of nice... Not rushing things.

He pecked my lips once, twice and a third time and then inched back, but then shrugged with a grin on his face when he leaned forward and placed one last long fourth kiss on my lips. That one had shivers running down my spine in the most pleasant way.

Keeping his forehead pressed to mine, he ended the kiss. I couldn't see his face very well from this close up, but that didn't really matter I suppose.

"What's your name?" I whispered, my lips brushing over the corner of his mouth. I felt the corner of that mouth quirk up in amusement, and I couldn't help but grin back. It was a bit silly we hadn't exchanged names yet... It made it all a lot more mysterious though and romantic and fairy tale like.

Ugh. Mysterious? Romantic? Fairy tale like? Maybe Sora poisoned my pizza with fairy dust to make my evil self... well, less evil. But then, Tinkerbell had never been exactly the nicest fairy on the block. Very envy like and jealous. I was neither of those things, but I'd rather be those then a romantic sap. Of course I was a romantic sap, but nobody needed to know that. Where was I going with this?

Oh my god, my brain is dysfunctional!

He laughed at the deep frown on my forehead, kissing the wrinkles away before he took a step back, one of his hands still holding onto one of my hips.

"Axel." I liked his name.

"Roxas." I returned with a smile.

"Fits you... Ah, this is Cayla, by the way." He gestured towards the huge flee bag, making me blink in surprise at the fact that he was a she. Cayla's tail wiggled happily at the mention of her name.

"See you tomorrow." Axel said, walking away backwards like I'd done a couple of minutes ago.

I nodded and only when he turned around to walk away, did I turn around to walk back home.

**

* * *

**

"What do you think is wrong with him?" I heard Sora whisper softly behind me at Demyx.

Kairi and Namine weren't around this Friday, and Zexion and Riku had bribed their way out of doing the dishes. Zexion had been quite subtle about it, looking sweetly at Demyx, taking him aside so the others, including myself, wouldn't hear what Zexion wouldn't be doing in the bedroom if Demyx made him do the dishes at the moment.

I had been curious, but I got the answer by the loudness that was Riku, who pretty much had had the same idea as Zexion. It had gone something like this:

Sora: "Come one, Riku honey bunny sweetie pie darling, for me?"

Riku: "No BJ from Riku honey bunny sweetie pie darling, if Sora honey bunny sweetie pie darling makes Riku honey bunny sweetie pie darling do the dishes."

End of their discussion. Riku still had his behind attached to the couch while Sora was now drying off.

Demyx was putting stuff away, while I was doing the dishes. Hands soaked into the warm soapy water while I stared happily out of the window that had view on our tiny back garden.

The 'staring happily' part is what made Sora whisper in worry at Demyx.

"I really don't know. I'm a bit frightened..." Demyx returned, poking my shoulder. And to add to their worry supply, I didn't react to the poke, no glare, no scowl, nothing. It's like they weren't there.

Of course I was very aware of what they were doing, it was just a lot of fun to see their reaction to this side of me.

But then I remembered that I was falling. Kind of harshly actually. I really liked Axel, and I shouldn't. I didn't want a relationship with him, it would make things even more complicated then they already were.

If I was so stead fast on not dating a homeless guy it was because I knew at some point... Some point Zexion and Demyx would be living together, and little by little I started to realize that they actually didn't plan for Zexion to move in with us, but that Demyx and Zexion would be getting their own place by themselves.

I could have handled Zexion moving in, but Demyx leaving? I mean... I'd be ok with him leaving, I could handle that. I wasn't the emotional kind, I just...

And Riku? Riku was a rich bastard, Sora would be moving out anytime now as well.

Fuck! (The scowl was back, Demyx and Sora relaxed) Everything was changing...

Why couldn't I deal with this? Because I didn't want to take care of myself all alone. We'd always taken care of each other in a group. Brotherhood. The brothers. I'd be alone. I wanted someone to take care of me...

Pulling my hands abruptly out of the warm water, I groaned deeply and then marched out of the kitchen, "I'm going to bed." I announced curtly, not waiting around to see if they were bothered by my sudden leave.

**

* * *

**

It was raining the next day. As it did the day after. Axel didn't show. I was sad he wouldn't show for me even when it rained. I certainly showed even if it did rain.

**

* * *

**

Over-thinking and paranoid as I was, I sulked while he wasn't there and then I decided to pout at him when he did show on Monday. Not stopping on my way out of the train station to say hello. He hadn't come seen me even if it rained... It hurt.

**

* * *

**

I ignored him for the following week, the only time he spoke was when he'd managed to grab a hold of me, saying, "I'm sorry, I had too-" I didn't let him finish though, so never did I found out what he had needed to do that weekend when he hadn't shown.

**

* * *

**

I figured out I was being completely childish that following Monday. Deciding that I should apologize for my behavior to him. Apparently I'd been too late to figure it out though, because he wasn't there that Monday, making me return to my sulking state as I went back home to eat dinner with my brothers.

When I walked into the house, Riku just as soon grabbed my elbow and dragged me out of the house. Sora was right behind him, all toothy grinned as they towed me into Riku's car.

"What's going on?" I asked, settling myself in the backseat, popping the seatbelt in place as Riku started the car.

"Zexion needed the house tonight, special date night with Demyx. I think Zexion is finally gonna ask Dem to move in with him!" Sora said cheerfully. That depressed me even more.

"Cool." I muttered. Lack of enthusiasm ever present.

"Do you want us to drop you of at Kairi and Namine's? You can come back to my place if you want, the couch is available." Riku offered. I'd never gone to Riku's place, didn't think I ever would.

Could I deal with Kairi and Namine's general cheerfulness tonight?

"Will you let me be and sulk in whatever way I want?" I edged carefully. Riku grinned, nodding his head while Sora exclaimed a loud, "Always, Brother dearest!" I smiled just a little and then told them I would be going back with them.

Basically my train ride had been for nothing since Riku lived in Twilight town, quite close to were I worked, actually. It would have spared me the stood up feeling I'd felt by not seeing Axel's presence at the train station. But, whatever.

While getting out of the car, I listened to Riku and Sora's conversation absentmindedly, "Is Red home tonight?" Sora asked Riku.

Riku nodded, "Most likely, he generally is. Why do you ask?"

Sora wrinkled his nose, peeking sideways at me in slight worry, "I'm not sure He and Roxas will get along that greatly, I mean, Red is loud and a bit obnoxious... You know Rox... Especially in the mood he is in now, we might just have to break up a fight. Specially considering Red never gives up a challenge. And Roxas is a challenge..." He whispered, probably hoping I didn't hear.

I did though. I assumed Red was Riku's roommate. I'll just ignore him, I decided.

Riku grunted in a somewhat careless reply, probably not giving a damn about the issues that may or may not entail between his boyfriend's brother and his roommate. Sora and Riku didn't spend all that much time alone together, what with the busy working schedule Sora had and Riku's college schedule. Riku probably just hoped for me to leave them alone so he could get down to business with Sora.

I hoped his room was soundproofed.

Sighing deeply at my thoughts I followed the couple up the last row of stairs, it was quite a long way up. Riku shoved the keys into the door and then before opening it muttered a quick, "Dog alert..." before walking into the apartment, followed by Sora.

I stepped inside, looking around, feeling a bit dazed. It was always weird coming into a new place you knew you had to spend the night at. Not bad weird, just the... I hope I'll get comfortable sooner rather than later, kind of weird.

Having Sora around would probably speed that process up a notch.

I yelped in fright when something bumped against my leg, making me look down. I sighed in relief, patting the dog's head, "Oh, it's just you..." I murmured, scratching Cayla's ear affectionately.

Wait. Cayla?

Frowning down at the dog I looked over her, once, twice and then to be absolutely sure, I crouched down and looked between her legs.

"Cayla?" I whispered at the dog and said dog wiggled her tail happily, barking my way in enthusiasm.

"She likes you..." Sora murmured, sounding amazed at this fact.

"That's weird..." Riku added.

And before I could open my mouth and voice out my knowledge, I heard: "Roxas?"

Blinking up, hand still on the dog's head, I stared at Axel.

"Axel?" I returned the question.

"How do they know each other?" Sora muttered.

"Hell if I know." Riku said, sounding bored as he marched off towards the kitchen.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Sora walked after his boyfriend, dumbfounded by the lack of interest on Riku's part.

Riku shrugged while he dug for food in the fridge.

Both Axel and I were staring at the couple and then after a moment we stared at each other again. Axel reached out with a hand and I took it without much thought, letting him help me back up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, curiously, no accusation whatsoever. That was good.

"Sora is my little brother. Our older brother, Demyx, needed the house for himself tonight." I explained.

Now it was my turn though, and accusation was most definitely present, "What the fuck are you doing here? You're Riku's roommate?" I shouted. I heard a small "uh oh" coming from Sora and Riku simply groaned, then dragged Sora with him in direction of what I assumed to be Riku's bedroom.

Axel waited for the door to click closed, his eyes fixed on mine.

"I'm Riku's roommate, yes." He answered.

I frowned. This wasn't making any sense. He was supposed to be homeless. And I repeated just that, "You're supposed to be homeless..." I pointed out. Axel laughed softly, his shoulders relaxing as he made his way over to the couch, gesturing for me to follow him.

"I know I'm supposed to be, I'm not though. It's for a college project I have going on. I'm working on my psychology degree and I needed to find a subject in which I could observe human behavior. Morning classes I do theory and after my lunch break I sit at the train station for a couple of hours, pretending to be a homeless man to see how people react to it. The results are quite interesting so far." He explained cheerfully. Cheerful my fucking ass.

I scowled at him, "I'm your freaking essay?" I shouted at him, making him cringe back slightly at my loud outburst. He wasn't cringing in fear though, he laughed while doing this.

"No. You're not part of my project. You just happened to pop into my life while I was undergoing my project. I didn't include you in it, I knew that would be asking for trouble later on if anything was to happen between us." And then before I could burst out in shouts again he added quickly, "And don't say I should have told you sooner! You are very hard to make contact with, mister. First you rudely walk off after stalking me for a couple of hours. Then you silently apologize for it and don't speak to me. And you know... When you finally did talk to me... I was just happy that we were finally talking and make regular human contact... My project was the last thing on my mind."

He was a little bit right about my behavior. I hadn't exactly allowed him to tell me much about himself.

"And then I didn't show that weekend because my teacher moved the deadline of my project. I had to finish writing the observations for Monday. I wanted to come and tell you what was up, but I just didn't have the time..." He murmured, sounding genuinely sorry.

I guess I could understand why he hadn't shown. He'd obviously been working on this project for months. I knew, cause I'd seen him around for months. Throwing that down the drain and probably loosing his degree over that? Yeah... I got why he hadn't shown in order to be able to finish his essay.

"And then you ignored me." He pointed out, sounding annoyed, yet he had a grin plastered on his face.

I had the decency to blush just a little bit at that.

"I... I just..." I muttered out, but he didn't let me finish, simply leaned forward, his hand on the back of the couch, both of us sitting sideways on it so we were facing each other. His other hand slid up to my neck, and he quickly tilted his head so he could press his lips against mine.

I was momentarily surprised by the action, but soon after melted into his touch, whimpering slightly at the feelings that coursed through me while he kissed me, making me feel like a complete idiot for being so sappy. But whatever. Axel didn't seem to mind.

He broke the kiss, his forehead still pressed against my own, "It wasn't fake. You're real..." He whispered. I sighed in relief, smiling before I pressed my lips against his again.

"You're real to me too..." I murmured against his mouth.

"That's good..." He replied, sounding a bit dazed as his hands slowly circled my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"It's good you aren't homeless..." I added, following his lead by sitting up so I could lie on top of him.

Before I got to that moment though... That moment that would make me feel like I was in heaven. Because lying on top of Axel would certainly make me feel close to paradise. Before that though, obviously I had to screw up.

I wasn't yet sure why though.

Axel froze, his hands closing over my shoulders instead as he pushed me back onto my own space, sitting back up himself. A frown engraved on his forehead.

"What do you mean, it's good I'm not homeless?" He asked carefully.

"Well..." I started, but he didn't let me continue, jumping off the couch, his shoulders tightened in a defensive position.

"What? Wouldn't I be good enough for you if I had been homeless? What was that kiss about then, huh? Why did approach me at all if you had no intention of... Of this!" He gestured his hand back and forth between us.

I opened my mouth, hoping I could explain now. I know I hadn't been fair, but he had to understand that I was just terrified. I was feeling completely lost. Everything in my life was changing. Demyx was moving out, Sora would soon too. My brothers... My life would be changed. My routine would be gone. I...

"Scared..." I whispered, but Axel didn't hear me.

"A one night stand to drive the edge off? Something like that? Well you know what!" I cringed at the loudness of his voice, feeling beyond vulnerable and unable to speak anymore.

"You can forget it. You are real to me Roxas. I'm sorry I'm not real to you." He clipped out, wrinkling his nose in disgust at me before he turned on his heel sharply, leaving me staring at his retreating figure mutely as he marched over to what I presumed to be his bedroom, slamming the door in my face.

A couple of seconds later, he opened the door, whistled for the dog, Cayla ran into the room and then Axel slammed the door again, and then I could hear the key turning, telling me he was locking himself up in his room.

I didn't even get a moment to realize what just happened, when I felt a hand tighten on my shoulder. Blinking the two small tears out of my eyes, I looked over my shoulder to find Sora looking down at me, sympathy written all over his face.

"You need home, don't you?" He said softly.

The tears fell down then.

"I do..." I blubbered, grabbing a hold of Sora's hand and never wanting to let go.

* * *

Riku drove us home, no judgement or annoyance towards me in any way. He actually gave me a quick hug before he gave Sora a more elaborate goodnight once we were at the house.

We waited for Riku to drive off before entering the house. Demyx and Zexion were surprised. Not angry we had interrupted them. Just surprised.

How amazing was that? I'd just interrupted one of the most important dates of their lives together and they weren't angry. Just worried.

I hadn't cried in years. I didn't like to cry. I know crying is never fun. But I really didn't like it. I broke down then though.

Zexion wanted to leave, but I didn't let him. He was part of Demyx now and although I was a bit reluctant, it would be wrong of me to send him away.

Zexion's small fear for me disappeared with that.

It took a long couple of hours, deep into the night, to explain everything to them. I did so blubbering at first, then I became numb and then I became scared when I had to tell them why I was so reluctant on dating a homeless person.

It wasn't because he had been homeless. It's just that I was feeling homeless what with my brothers leaving. Dating a person without a home, was like that last straw I couldn't handle. I felt homeless myself. Why would I want to add to that?

Demyx smacked me over the back of my head of course when I'd told them about my fears of them leaving me. Sora had scowled, a true one. One that rarely graced his face.

Zexion had grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house, popping a cigarette between my lips and telling me to suck it up.

He waited for me to pull on it a couple of times before he started his lecture. Or what I presumed to be his lecture.

Instead though, "I'm sorry, Roxas..." He whispered. I frowned at him.

"Why?" I asked.

He smiled sadly, "I didn't mean to take Demyx away from you. I'm sorry if it seemed like I did." He murmured softly.

I shook my head at him, "You didn't, Zex. Demyx was never mine and never to be taken away from me. What you share with him is great, you two are great together. I wouldn't change that for the world. I'm just having a hard time accepting the happenings of what happens around your relationship... It's always been just us three. Our parents... I remember them and it was good times. But becoming an adult? It was just us three. So it feels like it always has been just the three of us. Seeing that change? It's... It's not bad, it's just strange to accept."

Zexion shook his head, "I'm sorry I thought you didn't care. I believed you didn't mind the change. I was always looking out for how Sora may react to the changes that entailed by me coming into your lives, but I never figured I had to be watching you as well." Before I could protest he held up a hand and continued, "I know you don't need looking out for, Roxas. I know you believe that. And you're right to believe so. But you're still having issues, aren't you? I'm sorry I didn't look out for how you'd react while I did with Sora."

I closed my mouth, repeating his words over in my head, "Sora has Riku." I murmured.

"Exactly. I'm sorry I didn't see you needed someone too. Whether it'd be this Axel or anybody else." He sighed a little.

"Demyx isn't gone you know? He'll still be around." I shrugged at him.

"Sure, but you'll be living in your own place. Soon enough Riku will pop the question at Sora as well. How am I going to keep this home... Our home? I know it isn't much, but I love this place. I don't want to loose it. With Demyx and Sora leaving... I won't be able to keep the rent." I pointed out wisely.

Zexion chuckled, "You really think Demyx would do that? Move out and let you fend for yourself? Did it ever occur to you that Riku, like me, understands that some people just can't separate?" He turned around, sighing heavily as he gave me a pointed look.

He placed his hands on my shoulders, steading me before he continued, "Riku and I may not be the best of friends. God knows we're far from alike. But we both have icky pasts. To put it poetically, I needed saving, as did Riku. Demyx was mine and Sora was Riku's. We both get that Sora and Demyx wouldn't be the persons they are without their brothers. You've managed to stay afloat by staying together. Riku and I know that."

I frowned at him in confusion, "What are you saying, Zex?"

He gave me a quick smile, "When I met your brother... like. When we actually talked. I knew Demyx was a package deal. You're brothers, but Demyx cares for you like a father. Package deal. When I asked Demyx to move in with me tonight, I knew it would never do for me to ask him to move in by himself. I asked for him to move in with me, while bringing you two along." He paused, letting me sink that in.

"A house is just a house, Roxas. Walls don't matter. It's what lives inside that matters. I just want a bigger place." Then he amused me by looking slightly horrified and annoyed all at once.

"I need a bigger bedroom, Roxas! I need a bedroom that is far away from your bedroom and Sora's. I don't like having the idea of you two hearing us when I'm being intimate with your brother. It bothers me!" I grinned at the annoyance he was showing me. The bastard had managed to cheer me up with just one small talk.

"You want us all to get a bigger place?" I asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

He rolled his eyes, "Package deal. I get it. I knew it from the very beginning. I was never bothered by it. But I seriously just need to be able to have a private place with Demyx. One were his younger brothers can't hear every detail of what we are doing. And I'm pretty sure Sora would like to have his own room as well, can't be comfortable having Riku sleep in the same bed as him while you are sleeping in a bed not two feet away."

I wrinkled my nose, "It's not like they do anything while I'm in the room..." I pointed out.

"I'm sure. But I'm also sure they must be annoyed not to have the option. Riku and Sora aren't ready to move in with each other yet. They haven't been together that long, and they like to take things slow. But being forced to always go to Riku's apartment in order to get intimate..." Yeah, ok. I got it.

"And you know, I have pots of money. When I say I want to get a big house with you guys, I truly mean a big house." Zexion said, a glint in his eye.

And that is were I started to dream of the big house Zexion was going to get for us all...

Zexion tugged me along with him back in the house. Sora and Demyx were chatting together, but quickly shut up when Zexion and I sat back around the table with him.

"Did you hear the fan freaking tastic news?" Sora shouted at me, jumping up and down on his seat, the jolly face back, thank god. Sora scowling is not a nice sight.

I nodded my head energetically back at him.

And then Demyx said something that both shut me and Sora up.

"You'll be able to go to college."

Zexion smiled as Demyx announced this, that last little weight of tiredness hanging around the air of Demyx all the time, completely gone now. He always wanted for us to go back to school again. He'd always felt guilty... Zexion was making sure Demyx was getting better... And in doing so, he was healing both me and Sora at the same time.

"Thank you." I blurted out at Zexion, making him nod at me in return.

"So when are we moving?" Sora shouted, balancing on the hysterical as we all launched into what, where, when and how.

"I want my own room and my own tv!" Sora shouted.

I thought about Axel, but pushed him out of my thoughts just as quickly. I would deal with that later.

"OH! Can we get a pool and a bubble bath, and and our own skate park?" Sora added.

"I'm not that rich." Zexion said with a chuckle.

Sora shrugged, "Riku is. If you soundproof my bedroom walls, I'm sure he won't mind chipping in." Demyx smacked him.

"Don't be rude." Zexion scolded. And I laughed because they really were like parents.

Axel could come back to haunt me later. I needed to soak in the goodness that was right now.

**

* * *

**

The following days we all huddled up at breakfast to check out the news paper and see what houses we could find. We'd circled a few of them, meaning we'd check them out in greater detail later. One evening Zexion's dad came over. He was finally back from Zanarkand. He'd been working in a lab for the military, helping the researches there in weaponry.

And now I finally realized why Zexion's father hadn't come to the hospital when Zexion had been in his short coma. He hadn't been able to leave the base, a strict contract that he'd signed, specifically saying he couldn't leave until his job was done.

He was amused by me and Sora, liking our constant banter, and was eternally grateful towards Demyx for helping Zexion come out of his shell.

Zexion truly had changed a lot over the last couple of months.

Demyx had been worried of course, meeting the parents and what not. He had nothing to worry about though.

Although our situation was far from regular, His father seemed to understand and accept. It was also made clear that Zexion cared for us as much as Demyx did that night. It made me feel good...

Sora and I had made clear that Demyx and Zexion should look for the houses by themselves, that it was to be their house and that although we'd be living there too, we'd be the ones moving out at some point whenever we were ready to do so. The house had to feel like their home before anything.

So they did that, while Sora and I slowly started to wrap our heads around the fact that we would be going to college sometime soon. I didn't know what I wanted to do education wise, neither did Sora really. We'd never thought of it. Hadn't let ourselves think of it as we'd thought it would never happen for us anyway. Why dream when the dream can't be attained?

It was becoming real now though. Zexion and Demyx would continue to work. It wasn't really necessary what with the pots of money Zexion owned, but Zexion liked his job at the coffee house. He was good, but he still learned to adapt while working there. He liked it. And Demyx needed to keep working for his pride. He had always been the caretaker, and although he was willing to let Zexion take care of him and me and Sora... He still needed to continue working for his own mental health. I completely understood that.

He was an actual nurse now. He'd worked real hard to get there. And he liked it.

They were out right now, looking at a couple of houses. It was Saturday, so Sora and I were on the couch, playing video games.

"You think I'd be good at video game programming?" Sora asked, or wondered out loud. I'm not sure.

"You certainly have a knack for winning at them." I returned, slightly absentminded as I was trying to run away from zombies.

"I think I'd like that. Working with video games. Concept stories. Role playing games. I'd have fun." Sora said, his voice slightly less absentminded then mine.

Ah, I see. He was carefully approaching the subject of college with me.

I smiled, "Sora, if that's something you'd like to do, then you should do it." I told him, believing it all the way.

"I'd be good at it?" He asked.

"You're always good at something when you're determined to be good at it." I told him honestly.

"Thanks, brother dearest." He said softly, genuinely.

"Sure."

"What about you?" He asked, the carefulness back.

I shrugged, "I have absolutely no idea." Still trying to run away from zombies.

"Maybe you should start picking up you pencils again. You were always good at art. I don't get why you stopped doing that same time you dropped out of high school." He said gently.

I blinked. That wasn't stupid... "That isn't stupid. That's... I don't know how I forgot..." My character died in the game while I was contemplating the 'how' of forgetting such a big part of my teen life.

"We forced ourselves to forget, Roxas. I have millions of story ideas for games. I just never let myself develop them in fear of dreaming too much and getting those dreams crushed." He mumbled.

"It hurt enough already..." We both whispered at the same time.

Now Sora's character got eaten by zombies too.

I dropped the control in my lap and looked at Sora, who mimicked my actions. I smiled at him, sticking my fist out to him. He bumped his fist against my own, "We did good." He nodded at me in agreement.

"We can pick up where we left off from now on." Sora added.

That was true...

Axel... Oh yeah, he was ready to haunt my mind again.

Sora was somewhat of a mind reader sometimes, "Remember how you put things in perspective for me when it came to my previous icky situation with Riku? You really helped me, Rox. You made things clear when they were vague, and I am so happy now. Riku... I know it's corny, but he's my soul mate. I love him so much and what I have with him makes my days that much brighter. You played your part in making it work between me and him. Maybe you wanna stop worrying about me and Dem so much and start thinking about yourself... k?"

I plopped back down in the couch, staring at the ceiling above me, "What do you suggest I do? He didn't let me explain myself..." I muttered, knowing full well he was suggesting Axel for a way to start thinking about myself for once.

Sora plopped down beside me, staring at the ceiling also, "Well. He probably cooled down over the last couple of days. Actually, I know he did. I talked to Riku, explained the situation to Riku..." I became alert now.

"And..." I pressed. What had Riku done?

Sora patted my knee in reassurance, "Well, I told him not too, but Riku wanted to do something for you. I told him how you helped me when things were weird between me and him. He wanted to help you this time around. He talked to Axel..." And? And? And? And? And?

Sora chuckled at the expression that was plastered on my face, "And... Well... I'm not sure I get it, but Axel told Riku to keep it to himself and that the only person he wanted to hear explanations from was from you, Rox." I jumped off the couch, ready to race my way to Twilight Town right now and start explaining shit.

Sora raced after me, grabbing me before I was out of the door, "First of all, it's chilly outside so put on a jacket. Shoes would be a good idea as well, and... Axel also said 'If he wants the Prince, he better start accepting the frog'... Riku didn't get it, I'm not sure I get it either. You guys are weird, by the way. But you know, I'm sure you'll get what he's saying." My brother announced, pushing my jacket into my face and then holding onto my legs so I would just put the damn shoes on already.

Once I was outside, I stopped in my tracks and frowned at Riku standing on the driveway, just getting out of his car. He grinned at me, dangling his key cars in front of himself, offering them too me.

"Make sure to keep the car in tact and bring it back tomorrow so I can drive back home tomorrow night in order to get to college Monday morning." Was all he instructed, throwing the keys my way.

"Hi honey!" I heard Sora shout behind me, and I dully noticed that Riku frowned at the nickname.

While I got in the car I heard Sora say, "Honey no good? Hmm... How about sweetheart then?" Riku grunted a negative in reply, making me grin just a little at their own personal weirdness.

"Sugar?" Sora continued to pester his boyfriend with terms of endearments and I pretty much got the idea Riku didn't want pet names in any way whatsoever. I didn't stay till the end of the argument slash conversation though as I had to get my ass to Twilight Town.

**

* * *

**

I did not speed. Amazingly. Demyx would have given me the evil eye and Zexion would have found a way to ground me for at least a day. Or something.

Anyway.

I ran up the stairs of Axel and Riku's apartment building, strongly believing I needed to transform into superman right fucking now because my running abilities weren't fast enough for my current convenience.

And superman probably had a ton more courage than I had. And I really needed courage now. I'd seriously pissed Green eyes off. I understood why... I think I did anyway.

I'm not sure I did. I mean, I get the situation wasn't exactly perfect, but I figure there had to be some personal history to the matter for Axel to react so strongly to it. That would be tough to work through.

Also, I needed courage because I had never, ever groveled before in my life. I knew how to dump people and break their hearts... I'd never actually tried to mend one. Let alone my own. I had no idea it could have broken in the first place.

I watched the door fearfully but then decided to suck it up and knocked.

"Who the FUCK is there?" I cringed at the grumpiness Axel managed to display with his voice through a closed door. This couldn't be good. This is scary. Oh god... Oh god... Fuck. My palms are sweating? They are sweating. Christ...

"It's me..." I squeaked, the fear evident in my voice. I kept my eyes pointed at the ground, and closed them quickly, dropping my head down entirely when the door swung open.

He smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. The apple smell was gone...

"Did Sora tell you what I told Riku to tell him so Sora could tell you?"

I blinked. Wha?

Right. I nodded, "I get the Prince if I accept the frog." I murmured softly, my head still drooped down.

There was a moment of silence and then I felt Axel's fingers hook underneath my chin, so he could lift my gaze. I was embarrassed that my eyes were tear filled, but he didn't seem too mind... I think.

"Then why are you here..." He whispered so so softly, looking pained. I frowned, a tear spilling over my cheek as I didn't understand what I'd done wrong... I thought... I thought...

"I thought you wanted me to explain..." I replied, just as soft.

He smiled a little, nodding his head, "I do... But..."

I sobbed. And I hated myself for it. That 'but' totally killed me.

Axel's eyebrows knitted in worry and then to my completely fucked out with no logic surprise, he circled an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I finally breathed when my head was nestled against his chest, his chin on top of my head. A soft 'hush' escaping his lips as his hands soothingly ran over my back.

"I don't understand!" I muttered miserably.

"Obviously..." Axel returned sadly.

And now, I was mad. Jesus. I pushed him away harshly, tears probably everywhere, cheeks completely red and well I probably didn't look so good in a general sense, truly, "Then tell me! Explain what you expect of me!" I shouted at him.

Apparently he didn't like me being angry, and it just angered himself, "Fuck you, Rox! Explain yourself first and I may just explain what is going on in my head!" He shouted back, his arms flailing wildly by his sides. I realized soon after, I had done the exact same thing.

A fucking cartoon fight. Splendid.

Sarcasm rules my world.

"Complicated things piss me off!" I shouted back out of nowhere. I mean, I knew they did piss me off, but I'm not exactly sure why I found it so important to inform him off this right this instance.

Axel scoffed with fake amusement, "And you aint complicated?" It wasn't a true question. It was a statement. And I didn't like it.

"You make me complicated!" I punched him in the chest, which I had hoped would have made him back off. Instead the evil genius grabbed my hair and then pulled me flush against him, kissing me angrily.

Angry kisses were brilliant.

Make up sex was good. But angry sex? Dear lord, the sparks that would fly...

Wait? Were we going to have sex? Right now? We hadn't talked!

Without brain permission whatsoever my hands decided that, yes. Yes we were going to have sex. I knew because I had already pulled Axel's shirt off and was now extremely occupied and concentrated on his jeans buttons.

He didn't seem particularly upset with my idea as I was stripped down to my boxers already.

He slammed the door closed behind us and then pulled me with him to the couch, and then pushed me flat on my back onto it before he pretty much dropped himself on top of me.

I groaned loudly, my nails digging in his back as I felt his erection push harshly into my own. I sucked some air in sharply as his teeth nipped down my throat, making my eyes roll into the back of my head as he settled in a painfully slow and torturously good rhythm with his hips on top of my own. Ohmigawd that felt sinfully good... And I didn't care much about sins in a general sense, so if I worried about them it meant he was doing a deliriously good joooo, "Oh, fuck!" I hissed, moaning loudly as his hand wrapped around my erection.

He chuckled against my cheek, "Are you a virgin?" He asked, sounding amused, yet seriously worrying about it at the same time.

Considering Sora is my brother... And he most likely spend more time with Sora then he had with me... And the times he had spend with me... Yeah, ok, I got why he might have an idea I was indeed a virgin.

I wasn't pleased though, so I smacked him over the back of his head and glared as best I could while he continued to work the rhythm with his hand, "Fuck you, Axel. Fuck you hard."

He raised an eyebrow and then dipped a finger further down between my legs, making me squeak rather loudly and I blushed because now I knew exactly why Sora squealed in the bedroom.

I moaned his name as his finger gently teased my entrance.

"I intend for it to be hard, love..." He murmured cheerfully against my mouth. I moaned again at the mention of... love.

"You never said though..." He looked worried again while he continued to pleasure me quite masterfully.

I gulped, shaking my head, "I'm not. I'm not a virgggg-" I think my insides very nearly collapsed in form of delight. When did he put lotion on his fingers? Which is how I ended up frowning up at him, glancing back and forth at his face and between my legs.

He chuckled softly and then kissed me roughly, "You scream like one..." I rolled my eyes at him.

Ok, so we'd established he was pretty damnedy good in bed. Let's repay the favor, shall we?

Smirking at him, I tilted my head up and slowly kissed my way down his neck, my hands trailing down his back slowly. He shivered beneath my touch, but that wasn't enough. He needed to make noise. He better make some noise for me. I was determined, damnit!

I lifted a hand between our faces, licked my palm slowly while making sure he was looking and then reached down, enveloping his erection without hesitation, and without breaking our gaze. He seemed to like it when I was looking at him.

Running my hand slowly back and forth, I made sure to put pressure where I knew I liked it and where most my previous partners had liked it. A small sigh escaped his lips.

I pursed my lips. Running a hand over his bottom, I let a finger dip between the crack, making my way down. No noise yet. Pressing at his entrance, I sped the pace up with my other hand and right when I started to believe he maybe wasn't one to make much noise, he finally led out a long guttural moan.

"There we go..." I cooed softly, smiling as I kissed the corner of his mouth. He seemed slightly sheepish, and I liked the cuteness of it.

He kissed me softly now, tenderly. It was almost painful. Painful because it felt so right. So good. I didn't know if I could handle it. Especially because I had no idea if we would talk afterwards, or during or ever. Would we talk? Were we alright? Please let this be more than just a one afternoon stand...

"Think later..." He murmured softly, sounding as sad as I felt.

I nodded mutely, parting my lips and pretty much offering my entire self to him right now. He took what I offered, removing his hands from down below and guiding my hands back up. He held my face and I grabbed his shoulders. His hips settled between mine and instead of the mind blowing angry sex I thought we were going to have, we settled into a slow and soft rhythm, dragging out the moment as long as we could, staring at each other mutely while we pleasured ourselves together.

I'm not sure how long it lasted. It seemed like forever, but it probably wasn't. We'd builded up the moment slowly, and when we neared the end of it, anticipation building, moans filling the air and our skins sticky with sweat... I came with his name escaping softly from my lips and he followed by kissing me passionately.

I think we lay there, him collapsed on top of me for about an hour. We didn't say anything to each other. His fingers were softly playing with my hair while his face was tucked into my neck. My hands moved slowly up and down over his back, enjoying the fact that I was touching his skin so intimately.

I swallowed painfully, opening my mouth to speak, "You want me to leave, don't you?" I whispered shakily.

Axel sighed deeply, "I don't want you too, but you need too..." He whispered back.

"Why are we making this more complicated? Why can't we just..." Why couldn't we just what? I had no idea what I meant myself.

Axel kissed me, "Come back to me when you know technicalities don't matter." He said softly, encouragingly. It gave me some hope, but it couldn't really drown out the misery my heart was putting me through at the moment.

I nodded at him, silently telling him that I would. I would come back. Axel smiled a little before he pushed himself off the couch and then walked butt naked back into his room, giving himself and myself some privacy.

I found the bathroom, I cleaned myself up, got dressed and then walked out of the apartment without seeing Axel again. Getting in the car, I numbly drove back home, ignoring the curious questions Sora shot my way and the worried look Riku was giving me. I went upstairs, closed the door and then collapsed on my bed.

**

* * *

**

**_A couple of weeks later._**

Riku wanted to kill Axel for hurting me, but I told him not too bother. Axel had a point to his actions somewhere, and although I wasn't sure what that point was yet, I was sure it was a reasonable one. And if it wasn't, I didn't care. I hadn't been reasonable with Axel, so I supposed he was allowed to be a bit unreasonable with me as well.

I wasn't so much hurt as I didn't understand what I needed to do. Not with Axel anyway. I did realize something with what happened.

I needed to fucking apologize to Hayner. And another hundred of one night stands, but those truly didn't matter. Although I'd been rude, there had been no feelings involved in those situations. Hayner though...

We were moving out of Traverse Town and to Hollow Bastion. It made sense, Both Demyx and Zexion's jobs were there and of course, most colleges were there as well. Sora was taking a degree in literature, english and history since he realized that although he wanted to work in video games mostly, it was stories he wanted to write, not program actual games. We hoped that with those degrees it would open some doors for him in the gaming world, story wise. He was determined, so I was pretty sure he'd make it at one point or another.

I was going to go to a university that offered several formations I was interested in. One being Digital Media, which would teach me how to use illustration programs. I liked my pencil, but I wanted to draw on the computer. I did take on a set of traditional art classes on the side. Nude pencil drawing, still life charcoal exercises and then there were theory classes that would teach me about anatomy, perspective and lighting. I was excited, and I was happy. I truly was.

The house was amazing. It was right in the center of Hollow Bastion, but slightly on the outskirts, considering that although Zexion had pots of money, Demyx just wouldn't allow him to spend it all on... I quote, "One goddamned house."

It had four bedrooms, one being the master bedroom. Sora and I would have our own bedrooms for the first time in years. Demyx and Zexion obviously were taking the master bedroom and the fourth bedroom was going to either be an office, a guest-bedroom or a game room. We couldn't decide on that one yet.

Living room was huge as was the kitchen. We had a garden with a basketball court integrated in it and Zexion expected me and Roxas to use it. Not that we played that sport to begin with, but Zexion would be sad if we didn't put it to good use. Demyx said that if we didn't use it for sports, we could always turn it into a terrace considering the pavement on that court was awesome.

There were two bathrooms, one attached to the master bedroom, so instantly just Demyx and Zexion's bathroom and Sora and I shared one. But it had two showers and three sinks, so it was like... awesome. We wouldn't have to flip coins anymore. Although when seeing the bathroom, Sora and I couldn't seem to decide which one we liked best. So I'm pretty sure we'd end up flipping a coin over which one would shower in the left and the other in the right.

There was a garage and a study somewhere attached to the living room and kitchen. So I figured that the guest bedroom slash game room would definitely not be an office since we had an actual room dedicated to that purpose. Zexion had suggested to turn the fourth bedroom into an office so Sora and I would have our own working space for college work. And of course, Zexion kind of wanted to turn the study into a library as it had these awesome wall shelves on every wall. And although I personally didn't see the issue in turning it both into a library and office at the same time, Zexion dramatically pointed out he wouldn't be able to read comfortably if both me and Sora would be doing our homework in the same room. We were the whiney kind of kids that would sob about every single homework assignment we had to finish.

Which is where Sora pointed out that we could just do it at the kitchen table and still turn the fourth room into a game room.

Of course Demyx wanted it to be a guest bedroom in case we had guests. Like Zexion's father, or Namine and Kairi.

I pointed out that they never slept over and that the people that did were Zexion and Riku. Since Zexion would be living there too, problem solved on that matter and Riku would just be sleeping with Sora anyway.

But Demyx didn't like to loose so he continued to nag on about the guest bedroom while Sora held tight to the Game room and Zexion was appalled by the idea of us doing our homework at the kitchen table when a room was available for us to just study there.

It was all rather amusing really.

Anyway.

We were packing our stuff away in boxes and that is when I realized I needed to apologize to Hayner for my idiotic behavior towards him in the previous.

Riku was helping us pack and tossed me the keys without so much as a look when I asked him if I could borrow his car.

Getting in, I drove off into Traverse Town city center, trying to think very hard whether Hayner was working at the moment or not. I'd forgotten his schedule over the last couple of months and Sora didn't work there anymore. Sora tended to forget anything work related when he quit the place.

I didn't work my cleaning job anymore either. It was weird at first, but I was slowly getting used to the idea of going to school again. I was glad Zexion had managed to give us a couple of weeks to get the idea settled in our minds first before actually attacking the ordeal.

Parking in front of the Pizzeria, I still couldn't remember if he worked, so I decided to ask Cloud. Cloud shared an apartment with Hayner, so he would know.

Walking inside, I waved at Olette and she cheerfully welcomed me inside.

"Is Hayner working today?" Olette shook her head.

"Nope. He's probably up in his apartment. Cloud?" She shouted rather loudly over her shoulder, making me take a step backwards.

"What?" Cloud snapped back from the kitchen.

"Hayner up in the apartment?" Olette asked for confirmation.

"Affirmative!" Cloud shouted back, and I was pretty sure that was all we would be getting out of him.

Olette nodded and then saluted my way, pointing upwards in gesture off, "That's where you'll find the apartment." I knew that. And she knew I knew. But Olette was funny that way.

Saying goodbye, I exited the Pizzeria and the circled the building to find the entrance to the staircase that would lead to the apartments above the restaurant. I made my way up quickly, and then knocked on the door, patiently waiting for Hayner to open up.

I frowned as nobody opened after a while. Cloud had said he was home... Cloud was like, never wrong. Shrugging, I did as I remembered doing so often, and opened the door to the apartment, walking in like I owned it.

Making my way into the small living room, I froze and then stared at the naked butt pointing in my direction.

That wasn't Hayner's. I knew Hayner's ass, and that wasn't his ass.

"Roxas?" Ah, Hayner was underneath the unknown bottom.

"Hi." I waved sheepishly at the couple as they scrambled onto their feet, pulling their pants back over their hips. I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that they hadn't even taken the time to kick them off completely.

Hayner narrowed his eyes at me, "What the fuck are you doing here?" He used the word fuck a lot, so I wasn't exactly offended at his crude tone of voice.

I scratched my head. What was I doing here? Right, "I came to apologize for how careless I was with you in... previous encounters." I murmured, letting my eyes scan over the new boy. He was pretty. Not my type, but neither had Hayner been. Neither had many of my one night stands been.

All I wanted now was Axel though.

Hayner didn't know that of course, so he possessively placed an arm around the new boys shoulders. New boy snorted, and patted Hayner on the head. Hayner was shorter then new boy.

"Nice ass..." I commented in form of introduction to new boy. New boy grinned and stuck his hand out. Hayner in the meantime, glared as fiercely as he could manage.

"I'm Seifer." The new boy announced as we shook hands.

I frowned, "Riku's ex, Seifer?" I asked curiously.

Seifer wrinkled his nose, "I wouldn't exactly categorize me as an ex, but sure we fooled around once or twice. I actually came down here after I... Recovered. Wanted to see how he was doing. Ended up meeting Hayner instead though, got..." He smirked delightfully as he wiggled his eyebrows at Hayner, "Distracted..." He finished huskily, making Hayner blush furiously.

"You told him he's dating my brother now, right?" I asked Hayner, just out of curiosity. Hayner nodded.

"Hey, I'm not here to start things up with Riku again. Like I said, we weren't much more then a fling. Military ya know? Being gay in there doesn't exactly make you the receiving end of the highest praise. But we understood each other, he was a good friend of mine and from what I heard he got as badly beaten up as I did. Just wanted to make sure he was alright." I smiled quickly at Seifer's honesty.

"He's doing good. Real good. Sora makes him happy and Sora keeps telling me how much brighter his days are now that Riku is in his life." I frowned at that, so did Seifer.

"Riku making someone brighter?" Seifer asked, not entirely buying it. I shrugged, not knowing what to tell him.

"Can Sora be possibly any brighter anyway?" Hayner added in confusion. I snorted at that.

"Jup!" Popping the p. I looked back at the door and then back at the couple, "I'm sorry I interrupted. I did knock and Cloud said you were home... so. Anyway, I won't be in your way much longer. I just came down to tell you that I am sorry for how I treated you, it wasn't right, and I apologize for it. Also, We're moving." Hayner blinked.

"Yeah man, it's ok. Don't worry about it. I mean, sure I was a bit bummed about the whole situation for a while, but things got a lot clearer when Seifer decided to knock it out of me." Hayner grinned, toothy and everything.

My eye twitched.

"Sex is an awesome remedy." Seifer said, nodding wisely my way. As if I hadn't gotten the meaning of Hayner's words...

My eye twitched again.

"Anyway. You want the new address or should we just leave things as they are? Oh, I can give you Riku's number if you want it?" I directed the last bit at Seifer.

Hayner wanted the address and Seifer wanted the number.

Then they shooed me away, and I did, letting them get back to their... knocking. Cute.

**

* * *

**

A week later we were all moved into the house. Zexion and Demyx trusted me and Sora to make the house look cozy while they were gone to work, and we did our best of bests not to disappoint them. They weren't.

The house was huge though, so the small amount of furniture we had didn't exactly fill the house up. Sora and I had used the remainder of both our salaries to buy new stuff to fill our rooms up, and we'd also bought new plates and knives and forks and spoons and cups and stuff. We were pretty sure Demyx and Zexion would want to go shopping for loving room decoration themselves, so we left it up to them.

Zexion's father had send all of Zexion's old books back to him, so the study did become the library Zexion had wanted it to become. The fourth room had become both an office and game room and a guest bedroom. The guest bedroom part wasn't as obvious, since the couch Sora and I used to sit our asses down on to play games, could fold out for whatever guest needed to crash for a night or two. The office part was forced upon the room by Zexion. He really didn't like the idea of us doing our homework at the kitchen table. He was just weird like that.

We settled in rather fast, making the home homey within a week and a half, feeling at home by then as well. Zex had been right, walls don't matter, what lives inside those walls does.

Or neighbors on the left were a friendly elderly couple. They'd invited us over for tea, and when they'd realized Demyx and Zexion were a couple, they'd just smiled. The opposite thing had happened with the neighbors on the right side of our house. A family of four, mom, dad and two kids. Boys. When they figured out they had a frat house full of gay men living next door to them, they'd become so squeamish, they nearly moved the moment we'd settled in.

They figured that may be excessive though, so just politely told us they weren't comfortable with it, and that tea wouldn't be a regular occurrence at all. Meaning: Never again.

That was alright.

Riku spend a lot of time at the house, helping us out whenever he didn't have to go study. He never spoke of Axel and I never asked. It put Sora on edge, but Sora got on edge rather easily so it wasn't hard to ignore it.

It was when I'd been lying on my bed, looking out the large beautiful window that gave view on the flowery garden we owned that I realized what Axel wanted. Or what I thought could possibly make things right again.

Patience would be needed.

My studies wouldn't start in another three weeks, so I could be patient. I think. It's not like I had anything better to do. That was a bit strange, no longer needing to get up to go to work anymore. It was very easy to get used to that.

Anyway, the next day, I got up at eleven, brushed my teeth, ate some breakfast, played a game with Sora, walked around in the garden, read a couple of more pages of the book Zexion had suggested I read and then I'd gone into the city of Hollow Bastion to go eat lunch with Demyx at the hospital, popping by at the welcome desk to say hello to Kairi.

Demyx whined about a patient that was particularly annoying. Sponge baths could be evil, apparently.

Once done with lunch, I crossed the street and say hi to Zexion, ordering a coffee to go. He was happy to see me, asking me what I was doing here and I honestly told him that I was going to try and make things right with Axel. He smiled at me in encouragement, not adding words to it.

Hopping on the train, I turned on my ipod and grinned at how depressingly doom-ish I was when I used to take the train to work so long ago before actually making contact with Axel. He'd certainly made things colorful...

I got off at the stop in Traverse Town and then walked over to the bench that had started everything between myself and Green eyes.

He wasn't there, I knew he wouldn't be today, but I was going to sit here every day until he decided to show up. And I knew he'd find out at some point during the day, because I hadn't forgotten to mention where I was going to Sora. And knowing Sora as I do, I knew he'd tell Riku. And Riku would subtly slip the info to Axel.

Why this was so important to Green eyes, I had no idea. But I was willing to do this for him if it made him understand that technicalities didn't matter to me anymore.

I had handled the situation horribly and I shouldn't have been bothered by his status in life, whether it was real, or fake.

Sure, I had my reasons, but I shouldn't have used him as I had. Which is what I had done. Because before I'd found out he wasn't in fact homeless, I had had no intention to start a real relationship with him. Didn't matter what my reasons for that was, it had been wrong.

I'd wronged a ton of boys, I'd apologized to the one that it mattered too and now I was going to apologize to the one it not only mattered too, but it also mattered to me. Hell, it mattered so much.

I blinked out of my thoughts as Cayla placed her head onto my lap, bringing out the puppy dog pleading eyed look so I'd pet her. I obliged her, patting her head and scratching her ear a little as I looked around to see if Axel was near.

He wasn't near, but he was there, standing at the exit. He whistled and Cayla ran back to him. Once at his heels, Axel patted the dog and then gave me a quick wave. I returned the wave and that's when he turned around and left.

I frowned at first, but then a slow grin spread over my face as I comfortably settled back onto the bench, waiting for the train that would get me back to Hollow Bastion.

**

* * *

**

This is where my morning routine started. My routine hadn't started with mornings at first like it had with my brothers. Mine had started messily. There had been no real routine inside the routine. Now though? Things had changed for me, I was doing alright and a morning routine was possible.

So, like I did the day before, I got up around eleven, brushed my teeth, ate some breakfast, played a game with Sora, walked around in the garden, read a couple of more pages of the book Zexion had suggested I read. Then I got ready to go to the city center of Hollow Bastion and this time around I ate lunch with Kairi since Demyx and Zexion were eating lunch together today at the coffee shop.

Once that done, I got on the train and listened to my ipod until I got to Traverse Town. Getting off the train, I walked over to our bench, sat down, and waited.

Twenty minutes later, Cayla came to a halt before me, asking me to pet her again. Of course I did and while I did so, my heart sped up because Axel was walking this way. I licked my lips nervously as I carefully watched him sit on the bench behind me. We were sitting back to back, publicity board separating us. Only this time, this time he'd be the one that would stay silent.

I continued to scratch Cayla's ear affectionately, as I wetted my lips and then collected my courage back together, "I know you're not going to talk. I don't have a guitar, and neither do I know how to play it. I hope you don't mind if I use this moment to explain myself. Not because it changes anything or excuses everything, but... you'll know more about me." I said, loud enough so he could hear.

Sighing deeply, I started, "Demyx, Sora and I aren't blood related. We were adopted by the same two people and grew up together and become each others brother in that way. We all have icky pasts, really. Demyx was abandoned in a supermarket and entered the social system that way. Sora... God. How he's so cheerful now, I don't understand, but... His mother was a prostitute. He was eleven when he joined our family. We don't really know what happened before his mother went to jail for prostitution. Sora got legally emancipated from his mother at age sixteen. My parents... I never knew my father and my mother wasn't exactly sure who it was to begin with. She'd been very young, high school drop out, like myself really. She died of cancer when I was five and that is how I ended up in the family with Demyx. Sora joined later." I breathed in, steading myself as I didn't really like to talk about this part...

"Our parents died in a car accident about six years ago. They got hit by a drunk driver on a bridge. The car crashed into the water and... well they never got out alive."

I smiled at the memory of Demyx fighting to keep Sora and me together with him, "Demyx was an adult by then and with the help of a friend of our parents, the Doc, he got custody of us both. Sora and I were fifteen at the time. Demyx twenty. He had to take on a full time job to pay for everything while taking care of two annoying fifteen year olds. He didn't have it easy. I realized this... I dropped out of high school and got a full time job as well by the time I was sixteen. Sora followed my lead. Demyx felt guilty about it all this time, but it's not like he had much of a choice, we were drowning. And you know... It was just his responsibility to take care of us. We all needed to take care of each other..."

I pursed my lips at the sky, "I was quite angry with the entire situation. I actually was up until very recent. Loosing my parents? Yeah, I didn't deal with it as well as I thought I did. I stopped caring about everything, or I believed I did anyway. I slept with random guys, didn't stop to catch their names. I hurt a friend in the process. I apologized to him, because you managed to make me think. Just think. Which apparently wasn't happening so often as I thought it was. I was thinking, but not in the right way..." I wrinkled my nose in frustration.

"I hurt you in the process... and that hurt me too. I thought you had hurt me and in the end I hurt myself. Don't get me wrong though, you have some serious explaining to do when it comes to your angry outbursts, because even my crap behavior doesn't explain those. But. I didn't treat you right. I... I didn't look at you while you were looking at me..."

Then I chuckled, "I freaked out about the homeless thing not because you being homeless bothered me so much. I was attracted to you nonetheless, so believe me, I have nothing against the homeless. The reason I freaked out though... I felt homeless myself... I thought Demyx was gonna leave to live with Zexion and that Sora was gonna leave to live with Riku. As I said... I wasn't thinking right and with that state of mind I believed they were just going to poof out of my life like my parents had. My home was gone and I strongly believed a person that was labelled as homeless was going to be able to give me that home back."

I turned my head, peeking at the publicity board, knowing Axel was behind it, "I know it isn't fair, but that's why I deleted the option of an actual relationship with you out of my mind. I was scared, Axel. Just scared. Everything was changing and the way I feel about you was so new... I hadn't actually felt like that for anyone, ever. You make things colorful... Things sound like songs when you speak. I feel whole when you're close to me. I'd strongly believed of being incapable of feelings such things for years and suddenly I realized I could. It was a bit shocking, and then fact that things were changing at home... It just was too much. That's why I reacted the way I did. That's why I was pleased when I found out you weren't in fact homeless, because I thought that, finally! Something is going right!"

And then, "I don't want the Prince and neither do I want the frog. I accept both, but..." And then in a sappy moment of silence, I did as he had that one time, turning myself around on the bench so I could peek passed the publicity board and actually look at him.

I smiled at him when he peeked back at me, "Just want you, Axel." I told him sincerely.

I kept on staring at him as he swallowed nervously. He didn't know how to look at me or where exactly. I could see that all I had told him had been slightly overwhelming. I guess I got that, our pasts weren't exactly the happy tale of the fairy district.

I waited patiently for him to get up and leave like I had that time he'd asked me if I was hungry. I smiled when he did get up, understanding that he needed to do this for whatever reason. He as quirky, and I had known that from the beginning. It's one of the many things I loved about him.

He walked away, Cayla on his heels. I sighed a little, settling back into the bench, waiting for the train that would bring me home.

I yelped in surprise as I was pulled off the bench, onto my feet, standing an inch apart from Axel. He was glaring down at me full force and I gulped because this wasn't supposed to happen yet. I hadn't reacted this way... What was he doing? This wasn't going according to plan!

"You know how you're all sappy and romantic inside but don't admit it?" He asked, trying to smother the grin that was threatening to appear. I nodded mutely.

He returned the nod, "Yes well. By now you must have realized I don't like to keep things bottled up like you do. I actually don't care what people think and admit things rather openly and publicly. So, without further ado..." He cupped my cheeks, leaned down and kissed me roughly. There was a hint of desperation in the kiss and I quickly matched it's pace.

He ended it quite abruptly, glaring down at me again, "You annoying little brat! Why'd you have to go all honest on me, hey? Now I have to forgive you a lot sooner than I planned on. Not fair!" He was so contradicting. He said these things while pulling me close to him, hugging me tight as he finally comforted me for all the things I'd just told him.

I hugged him back tightly, inhaling deeply in form of delight, content and happiness because I was close to him again.

"I always get my way..." I muttered sheepishly against my chest.

He pulled back a little, a grin on his face, "Yes, well. Although you managed to work your magic on me this time, don't expect it to happen all that often in the future. I will build up a defensive mechanism that'll destroy any cute attempt of redemption you throw at me."

I gasped in mock terror, "I won't always win?" He rolled his eyes at me and I grinned up at him.

I frowned in concentration, "Please tell me we're ok, Axel. I need us to be ok. I don't like it when things aren't ok with us..." I whispered, sounding slightly fragile.

Axel pushed the blond locks out of my face, tilted my head up, "Promise. No more funny business. No more freakishly depressing misunderstandings. You wanted me and now you got me. You won't get rid of me..." He murmured, pecking my lips on random occasions between words.

I sighed in relief, giving him my happiest smile yet. It pleased him.

Detaching himself from me, he held my hand and then guided me over to the platform that would get me to the train that would bring me hope. I was nearly pouting when I realized he was going to leave, but then he said, "Now show me that killer house of yours because Riku has been talking none stop about it for days now and it's been itching at me!" He announced cheerfully, magically removing the pout that had threatened to form on my face.

I nodded at him, "But only if you tell me on the train why the hell you are such a bomb." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I only smacked his arm in return, "Time bomb in the anger department, you moron." I added.

Axel rolled his eyes, but nodded at me in confirmation. We waited for the train and then staid in the hallway of it when it got us back to Hollow Bastion since Cayla was with us.

And then he told me.

It wasn't anything I had expected. It wasn't some horrible experience he'd gone through. It wasn't nothing dramatic. It just was.

He'd grown up in a happy family, parents and an older brother. He'd figured out he was gay early on and quickly come out to his family. They'd had no issue with it in any way whatsoever. His brother, Reno, had teased him a little but that he could handle.

And that was it. That was the reason he took all these things so personal. He'd gotten through something that most people went through painfully without much issue whatsoever.

He didn't understand why people couldn't just accept others for who they were and are. His parents had clearly taught him that everyone had good in them and everyone had bad. Some people were just bad, like murderers and rapists, but those were out of the equation when it came to this view on things.

Whether you be gay, bi or straight. Homeless, a prostitute, or on drugs. Working as a police officer or an office manager. Had two kids or twelve instead. Liked cows while others didn't. Read sappy love stories when others preferred horror. Whatever, really. It didn't matter. Axel strongly believed this. And I agreed. He just thought I didn't, and it had upset him.

That was all.

**

* * *

**

"You're cute, you know?" I told him as I walked down the street of my new neighborhood.

"I know, right?" He said, totally shameless.

**

* * *

**

Axel didn't so much as wait for me to open the front door, instead simply threw it open and announced his presence to my family, "Axel's in the house darlings!"

Riku threw a pillow at his face while the rest of my family welcomed him less rudely.

**

* * *

**

Dinner was really good. Really good. Not sure I remember the food, but Axel's hand on my thigh? Hard one to miss. Distraction to it's fullest. Sora was amused. Demyx was clueless. Zexion was uncomfortable and Riku ordered for us to get a room.

**

* * *

**

Getting a room we most certainly did.

**

* * *

**

"Ohmyfuck..." I moaned as I lay flat on my back on my bed, Axel's feet dangling off the end of the bed. It wasn't the most graceful view, truly. Didn't matter. The bed wasn't long enough to have us both lying down on it while Axel went down on me. Which is all that mattered.

I swallowed deeply, my fingers pulling tightly on his fiery red hair while he concluded business with my erection down below. He was very convincing and I would most definitely sign the deal at the end of our meeting.

"Time to scream, Love..." He murmured huskily, grinning up at me before he continued. My eyes were far gone to the back of my head and screaming was involved.

**

* * *

**

Cuddling was nice. It'd never really cuddled with anybody else but Axel. Although our last cuddle had been somewhat sad considering the way we left things afterwards, it still counted. I didn't want to cuddle with anybody but Axel. Although I strongly believed experience was helpful in relationships. I didn't care that I was a virgin at cuddling.

**

* * *

**

We fell asleep. I know I'd been tired cause of the roller coaster of emotions I'd dumped on myself earlier during the day. Axel probably was for the same reasons. It was beyond uncool how glowy I must have looked when I woke up next to him. I was so happy, I could beam sunlight with the smile I was sporting.

Not. Cool. Or so my annoyed, irritated, negative and depressed beyond doom previous self would have claimed.

I still claimed it. I hadn't changed into a rainbow just yet. But I didn't mind admitting these types of things to Axel. He was the only one who was privy to thy rainbow me.

**

* * *

**

"Jesus! You really aren't a virgin are you?" I peeked up from between Axel's legs, giving him a wide grin as he blinked down at me in amazement. That's right you genius bastard. You may start screaming in utter pleasure now, thank you very much.

And he did.

**

* * *

**

Axel was the kind to just collapse and fall asleep after an orgasm. I hadn't realized that the last time cause I'd been so busy tormenting my own brain. Now I did though. He snored softly, not loudly. Just loud enough to make it cute, and luckily not loud enough to keep me up since I fell asleep shortly afterwards.

**

* * *

**

I woke with the sound of his guitar playing in my room. I'd totally not noticed that he'd had it with him. Didn't matter though. I didn't move much, not wanting to startle him and I simply wanted to let him believe I was still asleep. I knew he didn't care whether I listened or not, but this felt different. It was different. Before he used to play instrumental pieces, no voice. This time though...

I knew his voice was melodic...

_"Stars shining bright above you, Night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you'..._

_Birds singing in the sycamore trees, Dream a little dream of me." _

I stared at him, never wanting him to stop singing. The silly idiot could turn me to a puddle of goo whenever he wanted with this tool at his disposal.

He turned his head, peeking a look at me as he grinned, knowing exactly what I was thinking and probably deciding on the fact that yes, He was going to use this awesome tool whenever he could get away with it.

_"Say nighty-night and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me._

_While I'm alone and blue as can be... Dream a little dream of me."_

He nearly stopped again, but I crawled over to the foot of the bend, circling my arms around his waist and shaking my head in an energetic negative, not allowing him to stop.

He chuckled softly, kissing the side of my head while he continued to pluck on his guitar.

_"Stars fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss._

_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, just saying this._

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you._

_But in your dreams whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me..."_

He ended the song and I pouted. Not because he'd stopped, I couldn't possibly force him to keep on playing and singing forever. But you know...

"You know how you said I had this irresistible cuteness you couldn't possible ignore in future arguments?" I said and he nodded.

I grumped, "Yeah well you just beat me. I'll never win when you manage to bring the sappy in me full force out with that tool." And that's why I was pouting.

Axel chuckled, putting the guitar on the ground before he gave me his full attention by pushing me back on the bed so he could settle on top of me comfortably.

"You're an artist, Rox. You're a sentimental and over-sensitive little fucker through and through. It's a law. Get over it."

He smiled down at me happily and I smiled happily back up at him.

"Is it too soon to tell you that I love you?" He whispered.

I shook my head, placing a soft kiss on his yummie lips.

"Nope." I popped the p and grinned.

**

* * *

**

We hadn't said I love yous right that instant. It was the next morning, or afternoon really, when we got up and both dragged our asses into the bathroom that we did. We'd been sharing a sink and after a lot... LOT of arguing a toothbrush as well. He obviously hadn't brought his and when I told him "Eeww... No." When he'd made the suggestion, he'd launched himself into a long and stubbornly reasonable explanation as to why it really didn't matter whether or not we shared a toothbrush.

1. We swapped saliva on a regular basis, what with the "Never let me go because when you're around I'm horny twenty-four/seven ordeal." Make out sessions were awesome.

2. To avoid having to do laundry to often, we swallowed when sucking was involved.

And that was it really. I mean, he totally had me with that last one.

So I reluctantly let him use my toothbrush and while I glared at him constantly while he was using it, he managed to grin while brushing his teeth and he didn't so much as spill the toothpaste. Graceful moron.

He chuckled and I rolled my eyes cause he was pretty much reading my mind.

Anyway. The I love yous?

He leaned down in my side so he could place a kiss against the side of my head while I was trying to righten the horrible events going on with my hair. He'd managed to mess up the hair that never went wrong...

I was terribly focused on the matter as he grinned at my annoyance.

"I love you..." He murmured, nuzzling his face into my neck.

I dropped my hands to my side, turning away from the mirror so I could actually look at him for real.

I'm pretty sure my eyes were huge since his widened a little when I fixed mine on his.

"Pretty..." He murmured and I smiled.

"Love you too, Green eyes."

**

* * *

**

Lovemaking occurred more than once later that day. And thanks to Axel, masturbation would suck forevermore.

* * *

**The end!**

_**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading guys! I appreciate it. Leave me a review if you wish, I do love knowing what ya'll think. _

_The song Axel sings at the end is: Dream a little dream of me by... Well a lot of people sung it, I'm not sure who was the original artist. I'll be honest and tell ya'll that I was listening to the glee version :)_

_I know I ended the last two chapters with -lets make happy love and know everything is right in the world again!- scenes, but I hope these two were hot and heavy enough to pardon the fact that I didn't write it out all the way :)_

_Also, This story is complete. But you may find the continuum on my profile! **Turning Points 2 - Cloud and Leon's story open the continuum, and then Hayner and Seifer's story are the second chapter of Turning Points 2** - That one is complete as well :D  
_


End file.
